All Hallow's Eve
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life due to the circumstances of her birth, Elara Potter is used to being unwanted. She is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and other pairings.
1. Discoveries

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life due to the circumstances of her birth, Elara Potter is used to being unwanted. She is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing, Ginny and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 ** **Warning: This story will have upsetting scenes, child abuse, attempted rape, depression and same sex, and m/f/m relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is also a Marriage Law story, James and Lily don't decide who Harry or Elara marry.****

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 ** **This is my very first attempt at a Harry Potter story, it will have Dramione along with Antonin Dolohov/OC and other pairings.****

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta: ArabellaGaleotti.**

 **Special thanks to** **sandra-sempra for making the book cover.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 1

* * *

Elara Dorea Potter didn't relax until she had reached the large rose gardens that occupied the lawns behind Potter Manor. She found a sheltered spot and sat down next to a rose bush. Her older brother was being fussed over again, after encountering Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. She and Harry were complete opposites—Harry had been the perfect, beloved son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Elara had been born on All Hallows Eve, which was ironically the same night that Voldemort had gone after her parents and Harry.

Something had happened that night—Voldemort had been destroyed by Harry and their mother. They had supposedly defeated You-Know-Who and sent his wayward followers to Azkaban, the ones they could catch at least.

Everyone loved Harry with his raven hair and green eyes, those glinting emeralds that everyone said looked just like their mother's. All the while everyone avoided mentioning the other Potter.

Her father hated her; he never said it, but he'd never been warm to her. It had gotten worse when she'd been sorted into Slytherin, the house of Dark witches and wizards. Merlin forbid she became the next Morgana or Dark Lord.

Elara rubbed the left side of her cheek gingerly, it was throbbing painfully. He gotten her as soon as she had come home with her mother and Harry. She closed her eyes and fought back tears, why wouldn't her parents love her like they loved Harry? Unlike Harry, she wasn't considered special by the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore. She no longer cared what they thought of her.

Her train of thought came to a halt when she heard a serpentine hissing noise. She turned her head and was greeted with the sight of the boa constrictor that she'd spoken to all those years ago in the zoo with Harry and Dudley.

 _'We meet again, friend,'_ the snake hissed quietly, its black eyes staring her down intently.

 _'Hello, I'm glad you escaped. You didn't kill any pets, or anything did you?'_ Elara asked wearily, hoping he hadn't killed any animals.

 _'No, I'm not an ordinary snake,'_ the serpent admitted quietly, it's beady eyes watching her.

 _'Not an ordinary snake?'_ Elara tilted her head in confusion. She knew of magical snakes, of course, but this one looked like an ordinary boa constrictor.

The snake flicked its tongue out before replying, 'I'm a magical snake. I feed on the magic around me, the more magic in the area, the larger I grow. I do not need physical food to stay alive.'

She blinked slowly, taken by surprise. She hadn't expected such an answer and she eyed the long, muscled body that coiled around the base of a rose bush. The snake was huge already. Did that mean it could get bigger if it was in a place that radiated more magic? She wondered vaguely if Hermione had heard of such a thing. Maybe Luna would know—she was really interested in rare and obscure animals. How big would it get if it were in a place like Hogwarts?

 _'Not that I'm not happy to see you… But is there a reason you're here? My...family.. doesn't take kindly to snakes. They would try to hurt you if they saw you,'_ she spoke softly, absentmindedly rubbing the forming bruise on her cheek.

Not take kindly to snakes indeed, she thought sardonically. She had never been the favoured child, but she had never been struck before her Hogwarts sorting. What a fun conversation that had been, telling her family how she'd been sorted into Slytherin. She was the shame of the Potter family. Elara snorted delicately at the thought.

The only people who didn't ignore her or treat her differently were Uncle Sirius Black, who was she and Harry's godfather, and Grandma Dorea Potter. Then there was their second godfather, Severus Snape. Snape also happened to be the Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin House. He'd treated her like any other student, thank Merlin. And he had been fair on all of the students. Draco Malfoy had told her that that James Potter had bullied Professor Snape during their time at Hogwarts along with his three best friends: Sirius, Remus and Peter.

She winced when she heard someone calling her name from the kitchen.

"Elara? Your grandmother's here with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus!" Lily's voice called out warmly.

Elara sighed quietly and looked apologetically at the snake. _'I have to go now, you better go before they find you and hurt you,'_ she warned urgently and shooed it with her hands.

The snake looked at her purposely before nodding and sliding away. _'You are a strange girl, Miss Potter,'_ The snake mentally whispered to her.

She froze and when she looked back the snake was gone. Confused by the strange event, she walked back to the manor in silence. Lily smiled at her quietly, and she offered her mother a sad smile.

"There's my little wildcat, Ellie!" Sirius said fondly, and Elara smiled as she allowed Sirius to hug her tightly.

She saw him frown as he looked down at her face. "Ellie...what the bloody hell happened to your face? Merlin, did someone attack you?!" He demanded; outraged that someone would dare lay a hand on his goddaughter.

Elara shifted uncomfortably and saw her father glare at her warningly to let her know that he was watching. "I fell over, Pads. I was climbing a tree and fell over," she said in a small voice, not wanting to face her father's anger once more.

Sirius's face darkened as he looked at her. Thankfully he let the matter drop for now. "Alright Ellie, how was school?"

* * *

Lord Voldemort was pleased with his Death Eaters—they had succeeded in obtaining the prophecy for him and he no longer felt threatened by Harry Potter. It was the girl that had him intrigued.

"I want to know about this Elara Potter, Severus!" he said, an intrigued tone to his voice as he looked at one of his most loyal followers.

"She is the only daughter of James and Lily Potter, born October 31st, 1981. Dumbledore believes that she is a dark witch due to the circumstances of her birth. The old fool has manipulated her brother into believing she is dangerous," Severus explained calmly, allowing the Dark Lord to enter his mind.

"Dolohov, Rosier, you two fought her in the Ministry?" Voldemort asked and as he turned his dark gaze down the table, two Death Eaters nodded.

"For a half-blood, she's surprisingly powerful. She managed to take down Rookwood, and Travers without hesitating, my lord," Antonin Dolohov answered calmly, his Russian accent thick as he spoke.

"She held her own against me for a bit," Evan Rosier said in a rough voice. He was impressed yet irritated that a little girl had managed to challenge him. "She didn't stick to light spells either, My Lord. Mostly casted grey or dark spells, 'til one of the Order yelled at her for it. Little thing rolled her eyes at 'em," he chuckled softly.

Now, that had the Dark Lord interested. A Potter throwing around Dark spells? Obviously, she knew what she was doing if she could challenge and incapacitate some of his best Death Eaters.

"Lucius, your son is acquainted with the girl, is he not?" Lord Voldemort asked thoughtfully.

The blond was careful to keep his curiosity out of his tone when he spoke, wondering what his Lord was planning. "He is a year above her, My Lord, but I do believe they speak on occasion."

"Have him keep an eye on her, draw her in. Earn her trust. Maybe we could convince her to join our ranks. She would be in the perfect position to spy on those fools in the Order," Lord Voldemort ordered as he gave Lucius a smirk.

Lucius responded with a small bow of his head.

* * *

Elara loved spending time with her grandmother and uncles. They were the only people that she viewed as family, considering they were the only people that actually treated her as such. They took genuine interest in how she was doing and what her school year was like. They didn't mind that she was in Slytherin. Though Uncle Sirius had been shocked, he still supported her. To the disgust of her father, who thought his best mate should agree with him on the issue. It was thanks to those three that she hadn't completely lost her sanity. They didn't think she was worthless like all her other family did.

"Ellie, dear, I have some very good bruise paste if you'd like some," Grandmother Dorea said gently as she caressed Elara's damaged cheek.

The older woman eyed her face with suspicion. No one had believed the girl's rather feeble excuse, but they all knew better than to push her for answers. The girl could lock up tighter than a Gringotts' vault when she wanted to. Elara gave a small smile and nodded. The woman pulled the paste from her handbag and Elara allowed her to apply it.

"Why do you carry around bruise paste, Grandmother?" The girl questioned, wincing at the cold feel of the paste on her cheek.

Dorea gave a dry chuckle and shot her uncle's a knowing look. "It became a habit, dearie. Looking after those troublemakers was a tough job. I practically had to carry an apothecary around in my bag."

Elara giggled at her Uncle Sirius' offended look and Uncle Remus's guilty one. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was a perfectly well-behaved child!" Sirius's stated in mock innocence.

Remus snorted. "Do I need to mention the china cabinet incident? Or the antique tapestry you set on fire? What about the Hippogriff stampede?" He ticked off his fingers one by one as he listed the various incidences.

"Okay, one, the china cabinet was James's fault, not mine. Two, the tapestry came out of nowhere, I swear it wasn't there before the fire. And three, we swore to never mention the Hippogriff thing!" Sirius shot back as he ticked off on his own fingers, ending with his middle finger pointing towards Remus.

Elara couldn't help but laugh at the outraged look her godfather was sporting and felt her mood finally shift slightly from the depression she'd felt ever since she got home. "You need to explain the Hippogriff thing, because I'm sensing great blackmail material," she grinned mischievously.

Sirius pointed at her in mock outrage. "You swore to never use your Slytherin tendencies against us! Oh, the betrayal!" He held his heart and pretended to fall over.

Elara rolled her eyes and laughed, but before she could comment, they were interrupted. "Dinner's ready, everyone!" Lily called out, her voice sounding tired. She had asked James if they could hire a House Elf, to which his only response was a slap across her face. He had warned her before about asking such stupid questions.

Everyone filed into the dining room and sat down at their appointed seats. They tucked into the roast dinner and ate in comfortable silence. Elara wondered why they didn't have any House Elves to help cook, clean and care for the manor? Grandmother Dorea had three, including Winky—the former house elf of Barty Crouch Sr. And Sirius also had Kreacher.

"So, how's your family Sirius?" Lily asked quietly, knowing Regulus Black had reached out to his older brother to reconcile, just as Narcissa Malfoy had.

"They're well. Mother...She's been feeling ill, and I'm going to see her tomorrow. Reg, Father, Cissy and 'Dromeda are worried about her. As well as Uncle Orion and Uncle Alphard," Sirius admitted worriedly, concern showing on his face.

Elara had only met Sirius' family once, and that had been when they had resided at Number 12 Grimmauld Place during Harry's fifth year and her fourth year. Walburga Black had made her nervous, but Orion had been polite, if not a bit distant. It was Regulus that had befriended her when Harry had turned colder toward her.

* * *

 _Flashback, summer of August 1995_

 _Elara had been wandering around the floors of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, when she stumbled across a room that housed a large tapestry—one that showcased the Black Family Tree._

 _'Toujours Pur,' was written across the top of it._

 _'Always pure.' The Black family had originated in France, much like the Malfoy's. They were also part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, their lineage able to be traced back to the Middle Ages. "Bloody hell, they must be related to almost every pure-blood family in Great Britain," Elara muttered in disbelief, before she saw Grandmother's picture on one of the branches._

 _'Dorea Ophelia Potter (née Black) - Charlus James Potter._

 _Underneath, branches showed their children. It displayed her father married to her mother but what confused Elara, was her mother's maiden name. Instead of reading 'Evans,' it read 'Gaunt.'_

 _"Gaunt? That can't be right…I wonder who they are?" she wondered aloud._

 _She heard a noise and turned around to see a tall man with shoulder length black hair and piercing grey eyes. "I see you've found the Black family tapestry, Lady Potter?" the man asked calmly, taking a few steps forward._

 _"I wasn't being nosy. I didn't touch anything, I swear on my magic!" Elara said quickly._

 _She hoped he wouldn't tell on her to her father. He smiled and shook his head. "I mean you no harm, mikros. I am just curiously wondering why you aren't afraid of me."_

 _"Afraid of you? Is there a reason I should be?" she asked innocently, feeling that his presence was not the least bit intrusive to her._

 _The man gave a small smile and said, "Of course not. It's just that some people are."_

 _Elara supposed she could understand that. There was something about this man that made her instinctively wary, but she didn't outright fear him. She could tell he was dangerous, but decided that if he wanted her to be scared of him, then he wouldn't be so polite._

 _"So, if you weren't being nosy, why are you up here by yourself? Very few people actually come into this room anymore—not even the house-elves, apparently," he quipped, eyeing the dust and cobwebs in mild disgust._

 _Elara shrugged and went back to studying the tapestry. "Not much else to do but explore."_

 _He hummed at the back of his throat. "I wouldn't just wander around here if I were you. There are a lot of cursed items just lying around." He said in a smooth tone._

 _The youngest Potter knew that she should heed his warning, that it would be easy for her to get hurt in this house. She thought about going what she'd face if she went downstairs—Her father's disappointed and disgusted stare, her brother's cold shoulder, and her mother trying to push her into spending time with Ronald Weasley._

 _"I'll take my chances," she said as she shuddered at the thought of the gormless red headed boy._

 _The man smirked in amusement, as though he could read her thoughts. He extended his arms, sweeping into a courteous bow. "My name is Regulus Black. Since I can't in good conscience allow a young lady to wander into danger alone, may I accompany you on your grand adventure?"_

 _Elara couldn't help the giggle that escaped at Regulus' gentlemanly behaviour, exaggerated or not. "You may," she replied as she gave him a curtsy, just as a proper lady would._

* * *

Regulus had been one of the only things that had made that summer bearable. They still exchanged letters and she considered him a friend.

"I'm surprised you're even worried about that old bat. You used to complain about her all the time," James snorted drily.

"She's still my mother, Prongs. We may not see eye to eye all of the time, but I don't want her to die," Sirius spoke testily.

"As no son should want," Dorea spoke, shooting a warning look at her only child.

James made a face but said nothing more. Dinner was a quiet affair after that and as soon their guests left, Elara was able to retire to her room for the night. She smiled at the sight of her barn owl, Morrigan. She was sitting on the window seat contently. A letter was attached to her left leg from her best friend, Hermione Granger.

 _'Hi, Elara._

 _I hope you're alright. My parents have been acting very odd for the last couple of weeks ever since we split for the summer holidays, I'm not sure why._

 _I hope your dad isn't being an arse again. You really should tell Sirius or Remus what's going on. They'd help you, regardless of whether your dad is their best friend._

 _Would you like to meet up in the Leaky Cauldron, just before we start School?_

 _Love, Hermione.'_

Elara smiled as she read Hermione's letter, she decided to make arrangements in meeting her, Luna, Daphne, Astoria and Leanne over the holidays. Gods only knew how she would welcome the distraction and getting away from her father and Harry.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov had done some background checks on Elara Potter, as the Dark Lord requested and was surprised to see her Hogwarts report cards. According to her teachers, she was a studious young child who worked hard in every class. She was a very talented young witch, but not as popular as her older brother, 'The Boy Who Lived.' What caught his attention about the girl, though, were her skills in using the Dark Arts. Someone had either taught her those spells, or had she had learnt them from somewhere outside of Hogwarts.

He frowned as he saw the girl in question walking down the street. He followed her towards the park and transformed into his Animagus form—a black wolf. She found a spot underneath a tree and took a seat at the base of its trunk. She opened the book she brought with her and started to read. He slowly made his way closer to her until she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello there, handsome boy. Where's your owner?" she asked, concerned as she held out a hand to pet him.

Antonin cautiously stepped forward and sniffed her hand. She wiggled her fingers and he responded by nipping them lightly. She laughed, and she stroked his fur gently before pulling out her wand and spinning it around.

"You're lucky, you're not a witch or wizard. You don't have to deal with all this nonsense," she mused as she ran her fingers through the thick fur, he leaned into her touch.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him softly.

He responded by putting his paw on her leg.

"Sometimes I feel like running away from my parents and being free," Elara confided sadly, her hazel eyes distant.

Clearly, the Potters aren't a big, happy family, Antonin thought as he laid down across her lap.

"You remind me of Padfoot—he's got fur like you, but he's an Irish Wolfhound," the young girl said quietly, a smile gracing her face as they sat in a comfortable silence.

After a while, Elara decided that it was time to head home. She was almost sad to have to say goodbye to her silent companion, though a part of her wondered what a wolf was doing at a public park in the first place. She figured he was someone's pet or familiar, having seen stranger choices previously.

She gave his soft fur an affectionate rub before nudging him off her lap. Antonin followed her silent request and stood up, watching her as she waved good-bye. She started walking off with dropped shoulders, obviously not wanting to leave. The large wolf tilted his head and contemplated following the girl. He had enough to report to his Master, so he decided against it.

* * *

Elara quietly entered her house and quickly made her way to her room. She hadn't told anyone that she was going for a walk. She had needed the fresh air and some space away from her family. She didn't think they would actually care that she had been gone, but sometimes she couldn't predict how her father would react to her actions.

With a sigh of relief, she closed her door and fell back onto the soft, crimson sheets of her bed to stare at the ceiling. Her entire room was done in some form of red or gold. She hated it, not because it was Gryffindor colors, but because she thought that the colour scheme was ugly and gaudy. Of course, the whole house was like that and she shuddered to think what her father would do if she dared to change any of it. It was like he had been trying to brainwash her and her brother into being Gryffindors or something. Not that it worked on her anyways.

She was bored—there was very little for her to do during the summer. They had a small Quidditch pitch out back and brooms, but she didn't care for the sport as much as her brother and father did. She was fair on a broom, but it wasn't her idea of fun. She had already read all of the books in their small library; James had removed anything that was remotely questionable from the shelves years ago.

Elara knew better than to ask Harry to play a game. He was likely out visiting friends anyway. She was hardly ever allowed to visit her own friends. Most of them were in Slytherin and her parents wanted to "reduce the Dark influences in her life". Luna was on a trip with her father for the next few weeks, and both Neville and Hermione weren't allowed to spend time with her during the summer for the same reason: She was a Slytherin.

Elara really hated all of this prejudice bullshit. So what if some old hat thought her cunning and ambition outweighed her bravery, thirst for knowledge, or work ethic at 11 years old? She wasn't some evil witch, hell bent on world domination because there was green trim on her school uniform.

With a groan of annoyance, the girl got up and sluggishly walked to her school trunk. Might as well get her summer homework out of the way. She didn't have anything better to do. She started on her Transfiguration homework, an essay on Animagus forms, and pulled out a piece of parchment to begin writing the essay. As she glared at the hanging scarlet and gold banners, she wished she could change her room to how she would prefer it and not how her bloody parents wanted it.

* * *

"Yaxley, how goes our infiltration of the Ministry?" Voldemort asked calmly.

Severus saw Antonin Dolohov had just entered the room, returning from the private mission that the Dark Lord had given him.

"Very well, my Lord. I have placed Pius Thickness under the Imperius Curse, however there is troubling news that the Minister for Magic has been trying to keep quiet," Corban Yaxley said and he scowled.

"What is the Ministry trying to hide, Yaxley?" Voldemort asked, his voice smooth as silk.

"They believe that a group of muggles, all of whom have relationships with witches and wizards, have started a witch hunt. Early this morning, a young Muggle-born witch called Ethel Whent was found dead in her home. Her parents have admitted that they, along with other muggles, have been part of a witch hunting group," Yaxley explained, concern flashing in his blue eyes.

Voldemort seemed deep in thought and nodded. "Then I believe we need to move onto the next step of our plan, my faithful followers. Dolohov. Lestrange. Malfoy. You three stay behind," Voldemort hissed in dismissal.

Bellatrix remained seated beside the Dark Lord with giddy smile on her face. "What have you discovered so far about Miss Potter?" the Dark Lord asked calmly.

Antonin frowned as he looked at the Dark Lord. "She's a powerful witch, I could feel her magic coming off of her in waves, but…"

"But what? Speak freely," Voldemort said impatiently.

"I think Dumbledore bound her magic—I sensed it's been limited. Perhaps he did it, so she won't rival her brother in magical skills. She appears to be a very strange girl. Lonely," Antonin explained.

"Lucius, does your son know who the girl's friends are?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

Why was Dumbledore trying to hamper this girl's magic? Everyone knew what happened with his own sister…

"She mainly spends time with a Slytherin muggle-born girl a year ahead of her and a Ravenclaw girl in her year, My Lord. She has friends in the other houses as well, including a Gryffindor, but none as close as those two," the blond replied immediately, having promptly questioned his son for any and all information regarding the Potter girl.

"A Slytherin muggle-born?" Lord Voldemort questioned curiously.

It wasn't unheard of, for a muggle-born to end up in the House of the Serpent, but it was rare. "Hermione Granger, My Lord. Apparently, she is a very talented witch. She competes for the top spot in every subject with my son. She is the top in Transfiguration, Charms, History, Runes and Arithmancy, second in Potions, Defence, Astronomy and Herbology," Lucius replied, trying to not let it show how much it annoyed him that a muggle-born was beating his son in the very subjects that he had been immersed in growing up.

"Interesting," their Lord spoke thoughtfully, "Have your son keep an eye on the Granger girl as well. She may become useful at some point."

Lucius bowed in acknowledgement. Taking the order to mind.

"Continue looking into the Potter Girl, Dolohov. If Dumbledore has bound her magic it could cause serious problems for her. Wizards and witches have been known to die from others tampering with their cores. Gather as much information as you can—we may need it to push her away from the Light."

When Dolohov bowed in acceptance The Dark Lord turned his attention back to Malfoy. "You still have the Minister's ear, do you not?"

"Partly, my Lord. He still comes to me for advice and will listen to my suggestions, but he has been going to Dumbledore more and more lately," Lucius spat and he curled his lip in disgust.

"Try and get him to divulge information about this supposed Witch Hunt group. The more we know, the better prepared we'll be."

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review. We hope you enjoy the story :)_

 _Translations:_ _ **Mikros - Little one in Greek.**_


	2. Unforgivable

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Warning: This chapter has scenes of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **ArabellaGaleotti**

 **In this story wizards and witches who practise Light Magic, consider being born on All Hallow's Eve as bad luck and are very superstitious about. That is why James treats Elara so coldly.**

 **Special Thanks To:** **musicluver246** **,** **Sampdoria, Guest, 11morsmordre, and TopazPeridot.**

 **Special Thanks:** AlyssaWonderland, jessweiss, jenzah04, JulesLillianTellar, musicluver246, Natalya Rose, philly93, skyeryder01, sonick, Psychodella and tinlawia along with everyone else who has favourited and followed the story.

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 2

* * *

Elara woke with an uneasy feeling, knowing instinctively that today wasn't going to be a good one. She contemplated just staying in bed and feigning an illness, but a quick scan would show she was lying. Which, in turn would get her punished. She wasn't even sure why she was feeling this way. She hadn't done anything for her parents to get upset about, her homework was mostly done, and she didn't have any plans. The only thing she could think of to explain her dread was the mention of Harry having friends over at some point today. She reasoned that this didn't really explain it either, since they usually left her alone whenever they came over.

With a sigh she crawled out of bed, determined to ignore the feeling and go about her day as usual. She dressed in jeans and a purple jumper that was slightly baggy—just how she liked it. After throwing on a pair of shoes she made her way down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast.

When she walked in she nearly tripped over her own feet. She quickly caught herself and took her usual seat. At least now she knew why she had been dreading this day. The friend that Harry was having over was Ronald, the youngest Weasley brother, and the second youngest of the entire brood of red-heads.

Ron always had an odd obsession with her and never left her alone whenever he came to visit. She had thought that would change after she had been sorted into Slytherin. His hatred of anything to do with that house was well known. But his attention had only gotten worse. Now the older boy was determined to save her from her from "bad influences" and watch over her to keep her from going down a "dark and dangerous path." She hated the pig-headed bully.

"Morning Ellie!" the red-haired boy greeted with a mouth full of food.

Elara fought to keep the grimace of disgust off of her face. If she were anything but polite to her brother's best friend, then she would be in serious trouble. "Morning Ron. Mum, would it be okay if I went out for a ride on my bicycle today?" she asked quietly.

Lily looked at her daughter quietly before nodding. She shocked Elara with what she did next. Lily went into the left cupboard and pulled out fifty pounds. She slid it to her daughter under the table as Elara clutched at it tightly. She couldn't believe what her mother had just done—she'd given her money, something unheard of until now.

"Of course, Elara, just be home at seven. Next week, we'll go to Diagon Alley and get you some dresses," Lily said softly, ignoring her son's scowl.

"Thanks mum, I'd like that," Elara said quietly, touched by her mother's kindness as she squeezed her hand tightly under the table.

Lily did try to be a good mother, but what could she do against the man who was her husband? Nothing.

"I won't be late, mum!" She promised firmly, and she grabbed her wand and a few books to stow in her backpack.

Harry didn't say anything to her, but Ron slapped her arse as she passed by to leave. It made her uncomfortable but knew she couldn't say anything to her brother about his best friend.

* * *

The Wizengamot Council had ordered an urgent meeting. The Ministry of Magic's Arithmancy Masters had made an alarming discovery and had ordered the meeting. Every pure-blood family was represented by either a male or female of their House. Dorea Potter represented the Potter family because she didn't trust Dumbledore having control over her family's seat on the Council.

Orion Black had no love for Dumbledore and neither did his brother-in-law, Cygnus Black. Both men were joined by Sirius and Regulus Black. Sirius nodded at Dorea and she smiled, before turning her focus on the other heads of the pure-blood families that were slowly entering the room.

Anthony Greengrass, a man who was known to have been neutral during the First Wizarding War, was opposed to Dumbledore's plans of eradicating the Old Pure-blood traditions and the Wizarding holidays.

"May I ask why we are all here, Minister?" Septimus Weasley asked curiously.

Unlike his son, Arthur, he actually did attend the Wizengamot meetings. Rufus Scrimgeour took his family seat and his face was grave. He looked exhausted and Dorea felt sympathetic towards the man who had the world on his shoulders.

"The Arithmancers have discovered something alarming, Lord Weasley," Pius Thickness said sharply, his expression one of distaste as he glanced at the head of the Weasley family.

"In five years' time, Great Britain's Wizarding community will disappear due to the lack of births since the First Wizarding War. Therefore, I have agreed with Pius and Amelia Bones that we need to take dramatic action in order to save our world," Rufus said gravely, hid mood sour, knowing those who had children would not like the answer.

"Which is what, Minister?!" Lucretia Prewett demanded angrily, irritated at the lack of information being told to the Council.

"We are bringing back pure-blood marriage laws, specifically the Matrimony Law. For the next twelve years, there will be marriages arranged by myself and Pius Thickness. Corban Yaxley along with Percy Weasley will send the letters to the young witches and wizards. This includes we in the room who are widowed or divorced," Rufus stated firmly, despite the shouts of outrage from the angry wizards and witches.

"Silence!" Dorea shouted sharply, and red sparks were conjured from her wand as she glared at the squabbling wizards who were used to engaging in blood feuds over petty things.

"I do not like this, but I am thinking of my grandchildren's futures. I do not want them forced into arranged marriages, but Morgana knows that we will face extinction otherwise. Therefore, I support this notion and as the head of House Potter, I throw my support behind Rufus Scrimgeour and Lucius Malfoy," Dorea said calmly, her blue eyes sharp.

Cygnus, Alphard, Arcturus, and Orion alongside Sirius and Regulus nodded before selecting Sirius to speak.

"As the future Lord and head of House Black, I support Rufus Scrimgeour and Lucius Malfoy. Desperate times, call for desperate measures," Sirius stated grimly, ignoring the betrayed look from Marlene McKinnon.

"When can we expect the letters to arrive with the information on who is being betrothed to whom?" Anthony Greengrass spoke stoically, though, if anyone looked closely, they could see the resigned look in his eyes as he imagined his daughters' reactions to such a law.

"Within the week. There will be an announcement in the paper tomorrow morning. The letters could arrive any time after that," Rufus answered, "We will be working tirelessly to make the matches that we believe can produce healthy children. We expect the first children to be born within a couple of years, and the younger couples will be expected to have multiple children, close to six or seven."

That announcement was met with both accepting silence and loud arguing. Rufus rubbed his head tiredly before sharing a commiserating look with Pius and Amelia. This was going to be a long meeting and he could already feel the growing headache.

* * *

Elara smiled as she rode her bike to her favourite place. She passed the park and rode through a light cropping of trees to a hilltop that was just hidden from view. A large tree grew on the hill and it was the young Potter's favourite place to read in peace. No one knew about her spot, not even her friends. It was her safe place.

She leaned her bike against the old tree and sat down on the grass, tilting her face to the sky to bask in the early morning sun. It was a beautiful day and she was happy to not be stuck inside, entertaining her brother's friend.

After a moment, she pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to start reading.

It was maybe twenty minutes later that she was disturbed from her reading by the sound of light footsteps approaching. Elara put the book down and looked around wearily. She came here a lot during the summer, and no one had ever found her here. No one had even approached her spot to her knowledge before. So, who could it be?

The girl blinked in surprise when her eyes found the shape of a large, black wolf making his way toward her. She smiled slightly as she recognized him as the same one from the park the day before. Was he looking for her? Or had he followed her there? She really wondered who his owner was and why they just let him wander around. Some could mistake him for a wild animal and hurt him.

The wolf looked at her with curious eyes, before making his way to her and lying down on the grass, his fur brushing against her.

"Hello, boy. Doesn't your owner miss you?" she asked softly.

The wolf hybrid said nothing but moved closer to her and she smiled as she gave him a belly rub. The wolf rolled onto his back, and she saw faded scars on his sides that looked quite old. She frowned, and gently stroked them as she looked at the wolf quietly.

Had he been used as a fighting dog? She knew it wasn't unheard of in the Muggle world to use dogs or cats for fighting, and she thought it was disgusting. Animals were sacred in the Wizarding world, and she knew there was a penalty for killing a witch or wizard's familiar.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked softly, and the wolf responded with a low grunt.

Elara smiled as she saw a few red squirrels climbing up the trees. She began reading her well-worn book, _The Tale of the Three Brothers,_ and something about the story was bothering her as she looked at the book.

One brother had a powerful wand, another had a stone that brought his deceased love back from the dead and the last brother had the invisibility cloak that had been taken from Death himself.

Maybe Luna would know something about the Deathly Hallows, her father was known to prove the existence of all kinds of ridiculous concepts.

Just as she was about to go, she sensed something was watching her and turned around to see it was the snake that she had met in the park yesterday.

 _'Hello,'_ she said shyly.

The wolf stiffened slightly and growled warningly at the snake, whom hissed but made no move to attack him.

 _'Hello old friend, I see you have made a new friend?'_ The snake asked amused, its black eyes twinkling, and Elara smiled at the snake wryly.

 _'He found me, not the other way around. What's your name?'_ she asked softly, the snake looked at her quietly.

 _'My last owner gave me no name. I was just an experiment for the old goat, to be tested on with spells. Wizards and witches believe I am a dark creature but I am neither. I came from Athens, Greece and was stolen,'_ the snake hissed bitterly, its eyes flashing red.

Elara was quiet. She'd always thought it was unfair that werewolves, vampires, giants and other creatures were automatically considered Dark Magic.

What a load of nonsense.

* * *

Harry had gone to spy on his sister, just as Dumbledore and his father had requested. He was horrified to see his sister talking to a boa constrictor. James had stressed to Harry that when Elara had been born, her birth was likely laced with dark magic, considering Voldemort had attacked them the same night. He was to make sure that he didn't show any kindness to Elara or let her get better grades than him. But now, he believed Dumbledore when he said that Elara was becoming a dark witch, just like Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Walburga Black and the other notorious witches.

"Elara, what are you doing?!"

Elara jumped at the shouted question and scrambled to her feet to see her brother looking at her in horror. The wolf stood up as well and narrowed his eyes at the boy contemplatively, looking between the siblings.

"Ha...Harry!?" she stuttered, fear running down her spine. "What are you doing here?"

He saw her talking to a snake! She was in so much trouble. The wolf growled and rubbed against her leg as if he could sense her fear. Harry's eyes jumped between the wolf and the snake before settling on her. He seemed to be both nervous and angry about what he saw, and it was as if he didn't know what to do. "Dad was right. You really are a Dark Witch!"

"No! You've got it all wrong. Wait!" She shouted, but Harry had already turned and started to run back down the hill to presumably tell their father.

"Oh, he's really going to kill me now," Elara whispered to herself breathlessly, eyes still wide.

With a sudden jolt, she pushed her shaking legs to run after her brother, completely forgetting about the wolf and snake. What she would do when she caught up to him, she wasn't sure. She had to make him see sense! She didn't necessarily consider herself light, like her family, but she was not evil, and talking to snakes didn't change that. She did not know what would happen if Harry told her father what he had seen, but she really didn't want to find out, so she pushed her legs to run faster.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov wasn't entirely sure what he had just witnessed. The girl he was ordered to keep an eye on was a Parselmouth? And apparently her family didn't know about it. That was something his Lord would definitely want to know about. It had been previously thought that The Dark Lord was the only one.

Something about that whole interaction bothered the Death Eater, though. What had she meant when she muttered that _'he was really going to kill her'?_ Who was 'he', and why did she sound so terrified? He wasn't even sure why he was worried about the girl in the first place.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned back into his human form, and apparated away, forgetting about the snake that had also seen the whole interaction. He had a report to give.

He landed outside the courtyard of Malfoy Manor, and calmly entered through the door. The Dark Lord was sitting in a black velvet armchair with his snake next to him.

"My Lord, I have news on the Potter girl. I believe you will find it interesting. I don't believe she gets along with her brother," Antonin informed his master.

Voldemort was intrigued even more by Elara Potter, as Antonin began explaining what he had found about the young girl. He had learnt that she did not seem to have a happy home life, and that she often sought solace in the forest.

"She can also speak to snakes, my lord. While I was in my Animagus form, she was speaking to a snake that resembled a boa constrictor. She didn't appear frightened by the snake, however when her brother arrived...he started saying how their father had been right about her being a Dark Witch. The girl became distressed, and pleaded for him to listen but he ran off to inform their father," Antonin said quietly, giving no emotion away in his voice as he looked at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was amazed at what one of his most loyal followers had told him, this girl shared the same ability as him in the ability of being a Parseltongue.

"Dolohov you have pleased me with your information, this is most intriguing. I want you along with the Lestrange brothers, Rosier, and Rowle to get information on James Potter and Lily Evans. I will have Yaxley investigate Lily Evans's background," Lord Voldemort decided finally, his interest piqued by this girl.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Elara had run after Harry on her bicycle, but there was no way she was going to be able to catch up on him as she shakily rode her bike to the Potter manor. She had never felt as scared as she did now, not even when she and the others had been cornered by the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries.

 _'Please gods, let mum be there. Please gods, let mum stick up for me this one time in my life,'_ Elara prayed internally, she opened the front door and was scared by what she saw.

Her father was standing at the end of the staircase, his face absolutely terrifying but she refused to throw herself on her knees and beg for mercy.

"Harry told me a curious thing just now, Elara Dorea Potter. Do you know what I'm talking about?" he asked calmly, with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Elara remained silent, it didn't matter what she said. Harry had pretty much, told Father everything that he had seen her do this afternoon.

The front door opened, and she saw Albus Dumbledore enter the room with his usual twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

"James, Lily said you needed me urgently?"

Elara trembled at the sight of the Headmaster. Dumbledore had never liked her, and the feeling was completely mutual. She could see through the old man's grandfatherly and light disguise, to the twisted and manipulative monster that he truly was. The young Potter could safely say that there was no one she feared more than him, not even her father.

She didn't even fear the Dark Lord as much. At least he didn't hide what he really was. It's better the monster you know, then the one you don't after all.

"Yes, Albus. It seems that Elara here has an ability that she never told us about. A Dark and potentially dangerous ability," James stated, never taking his infuriated and disgusted eyes from his daughter.

"Oh? And what would that be, My Boy?" Dumbledore looked at James inquiringly, before turning to study the young girl.

Elara Potter had always been an enigma to the Headmaster. Born on one of the Darkest nights, surrounded by Dark magic. He knew as soon as he saw her newborn form that she was destined to go down the Dark path in life. It didn't help that, even so young, she had more powerful magic than her older brother, who was a child of prophecy. It didn't bode well for the future, so Dumbledore had no choice but to bind some of that magic away, with James's permission, of course. He couldn't have a potential enemy become more powerful than himself.

"She's a Parselmouth," James gritted out, "Harry heard her speaking with a snake with his own ears."

The young girl took a step back as Dumbledore's eyes focused on her even more intently than before. "Is that so? Well, isn't that peculiar. There is no Slytherin blood in the Potter line, and Lily is a muggle-born, so where did the ability come from?" the old man mused, mostly to himself.

"Have you been messing with Dark magic, girl?" James snarled at her trembling form, "It would have to be something truly vile to give you such an abominable ability."

Elara quickly shook her head, "N…No! I haven't been using Dark Magic." That was technically a lie. She did know quite a bit of Dark magic. You couldn't spend time in the Slytherin common room without learning a thing or two and she was always a quick learner. But she hadn't given herself the ability to talk to snakes, if that was even possible. As far as she knew, she had always been able to.

"Don't lie to me!" her father roared, and she jumped in terror—he had never lost his temper like this before.

Dumbledore sighed and gave her a disappointed look. "I had such high hopes for you, Miss Potter," he blatantly lied. "Perhaps we need to loosen her tongue a bit, James, encourage her to confess?"

A vicious smile took over the older Potter's face as he said, "You're right, as always, Headmaster."

He pointed his wand at his only daughter and Elara stumbled back, trying desperately to escape. The door was so close, her fingertips nearly brushing against the thick wood, when the word, "Crucio" left his lips and all she knew was pain.

The scream that ripped itself from her lips, would later shock Elara but her body felt like it was on fire as she spasmed in agonizing pain.

"Where did you learn to speak Parseltongue, girl?! DO NOT LIE TO ME, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" James shouted enraged, his expression a mixture of cruelty, rage and hatred.

"I didn't learn it from anywhere, I swear! Please stop, I didn't read about it in any books! Please dad... please, I'm your daughter!" Elara gasped tearfully, tears streaming down her pale face as her body shook from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse.

"I'D RATHER HAVE NO DAUGHTER, THAN ONE WHO PRACTICES THE DARK ARTS AND BRINGS SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! I'D RATHER YOU WERE DEAD, THAN ALIVE!" James roared enraged, spit flying from his mouth as he backhanded her across the face.

Elara crumpled in a heap, her body shaking as her eyes desperately sought her wand and she saw on the tiled floor next to the cat flap.

"Crucio!" Her father snarled sadistically, and this time the curse hurt more than ever as she couldn't stop the scream from her mouth. Her vision went blurry, and she could see black dots in her vision as she lay crumpled on the cold, marble flooring.

 _'I'm going to die, I'm going to die,'_ she thought numbly, her throat hoarse from screaming and sobbing for the last hour.

Distantly, she could hear the two wizards speaking urgently about talking to _'trusted members of the Order.'_

Elara was numb, she couldn't move or even feel anymore. She now knew how Neville's parents must have felt, when the Lestranges and Barty Crouch had tortured them, for at least twelve hours straight.

* * *

James dragged his daughter roughly down the stairs to the cellar. It had a bathroom and nothing more. He shoved her down the stairs as she turned to look at him. He gave her a look of pure disgust, and contempt before going to get Marlene McKinnon, a nearby neighbour in Godric's Hollow. He flooed there and knocked on the door.

He didn't trust Sirius or Remus, they were too soft with his daughter and disapproved of his behaviour towards her. They didn't approve of the special treatment of his only son.

"What's wrong, James?" Marlene asked, concerned.

She'd just showered, and her blonde curly hair was still damp.

"Dumbledore has called a meeting, it's about my daughter and you need to come now!" he said urgently, his face dark with anger, he felt disgusted by his daughter.

Thank Merlin Harry wasn't tainted.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	3. The Theory

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/OC, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter has mentions of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Thank you to everyone, who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It truly means a lot to me, and silentnight00.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **ArabellaGaleotti** **.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 3

* * *

They held the Order meetings in the formal dining room of Potter Manor. The large oak dining table was easily able to seat all of them. When the last member showed up, Dumbledore started the meeting.

"I apologize for interrupting your day without prior notice, like this, but we have a grave matter to discuss." He gave an apologetic smile, causing several people to quickly reassure him that it was no trouble, Molly Weasley being the loudest.

"It saddens me to say that a child of a dear friend and fellow Order member has succumbed to the Dark Side." Dumbledore's face was the perfect picture of disappointment against better hopes.

Gasps and shocked mutterings swelled through the room, many people worried, and looking at those with children accusingly.

Dumbledore raised his hands placatingly, quieting them down as he said, "Now, we can't blame the parents. They are good, upstanding citizens and have my complete trust. Sadly, I have had suspicions for some time that this child was a bad egg and it has nothing to do with how they were raised."

"Who is this child, Headmaster?" Molly asked worriedly, hoping it wasn't one of her children's friends. Who knows what wicked things they could have done to her babies if that was the case.

"Elara Potter." Albus replied gravely.

"What!?" Sirius barked in outrage, shocked that anyone could accuse his precious goddaughter of such a thing. Elara wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You can't be serious, Dumbledore." Remus spoke, his voice faint with shock.

"It's true Pads, Moony." James said with sombre look on his face, hoping this news would show his old friends how bad his daughter truly was.

"I suppose you have proof then!?" Sirius challenged, glaring at his supposed friend with cold, eyes.

"She's a Parselmouth. Harry heard her speaking with a snake with his own ears. The Potters have no Slytherin blood in their line, how could she have gotten the ability without the use of very dark magic?" Dumbledore used his 'I-know-better-than-you-so-you-should-listen to me' tone.

"Well, who knows? Maybe Lily decided to get freaky with Old Voldy! No magic, dark or light, can give someone the ability to speak with snakes! It is completely hereditary." Sirius snarled the first part sarcastically, but the end was said seriously.

"How dare you accuse Lily of such a thing!" James stood up so fast that his chair toppled over, he looked like he was about to attack the Black Heir.

"Calm down James, we don't need a fight breaking out." Dumbledore soothed before turning to Sirius, "that accusation was completely uncalled for, my boy."

"Just like you are accusing Ellie of using dark magic to give herself a hereditary ability was uncalled for." Remus spoke up before Sirius could verbally flay that Headmaster like he clearly wanted to. "I'm as confused as you on how she came to be a Parselmouth, but accusing her of being Dark for an ability she probably is as confused about as you, is like saying I'm a dark wizard because I was bit by a werewolf as a child." He said this calmly, a polar opposite to Sirius's earlier outburst.

"You don't know my daughter like I do." James spoke coldly, no longer considering the two of them friends if they could except the girl having such an ability. "She's dangerous. It's only a matter of time until you realize that."

Sirius gazed at his once friend with an assessing look. There was something in his tone that did not sit right with the future Black Lord. "What did you do to Elara, James, when you found out about her speaking Parseltongue?"

James remained resolutely silent, staring back challengingly.

That was all the confirmation that the two marauders needed before they were up out of their chairs and racing from the room, intent in finding their goddaughter and making sure she was alright.

They have left behind a very confused Order, that had no idea what to think about what just happened, and a furious James Potter.

* * *

They raced down the stairs to the cellar and saw that James along with someone else had warded the cellar against anyone trying to enter, Sirius could sense Elara was in the room.

Without a word, he transfigured a knife and cut his palm, a few droplets of blood dripped over the blood wards. The smoky grey wards shimmer, fading away.

He kicked the door open and rushed into the room, it was freezing cold and he looked to see Elara slumped on the marble flooring as her body twitched and shuddered.

"No, please not again. I didn't know I could talk to snakes, please don't hurt me! Please stop, Dad please!" The young girl was sobbing hysterically, her eyes were red from crying and her face was deathly pale.

But what worried Sirius, was how her hands were shaking constantly as he crouched down in front of her and that seemed to alert her that she wasn't alone.

"Has he sent you here to kill me then, Padfoot? Or is Uncle Moony here to do it, just make it quick." Elara said resignedly, her eyes brimming with tears, but she still looked defiant.

Whatever familial ties Sirius felt towards James, died the moment he saw the state his beloved goddaughter was in. He carefully held her close and she dissolved into sobs.

Remus crouched down, and murmured comforting words as they both helped her out of the cellar and saw the rest of the Order had come downstairs to see what was going on.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to Elara!" Arthur asked horrified, he'd arrived late at the meeting as he had been working late at the Ministry and then he'd met Percy for a private dinner.

Sirius's face darkened as he looked at James, who showed no sign of remorse on his face as he glared back at the future Lord Black. Elara was trying not to shake, but it was agonising as she put her full weight on her legs.

"Remus, get Elara's things from her bedroom upstairs. Elara, where's your wand?" Sirius asked gently, Elara looked at him with a hesitant expression that hardened as she glared at her father.

"It's in the drawing room, Dad and Headmaster Dumbledore took it away from me when they were...'questioning' me if I had learnt to be a Parseltongue by doing Dark Magic." She said bravely, still terrified from what they had done to her.

"I'm taking Ellie to Dorea's, James. I'm disgusted about what you've done, you tortured your only daughter for doing something that she clearly had no idea she could do! I'm starting to wonder if you're the same man I and Remus knew from Hogwarts." Sirius said icily, disgusted at what his friend had done.

Remus returned with Elara's wand, which she took gratefully. Morrigan was in her wire cage, and she grabbed the owl along with her trunk that contained her clothes, shoes, underwear and toiletries.

"I want Elara back by next Friday, Black and Lupin." James said harshly, no remorse in his expression as he glared at his two former best friends.

Elara was looking at Dumbledore who looked shocked at the turn of events, clearly, he hadn't expected Sirius and Remus to defend Elara even after she was revealed to be a Parseltongue.

* * *

Lily had gone to visit Severus, and saw he still lived at Spinner's End after his mother had died three years ago. She knocked on the door twice, and Severus answered it.

He was shocked by who it was.

"Lily?" He asked surprised but kept his face expressionless as he glanced at the young redheaded woman. He let her into the house and showed her into the living room.

"I'm sorry to come here at short notice, Sev. I... I need your help with something, please give me your word?" Lily pleaded tearfully, her voice breaking.

Severus suspected he knew the reason for her distress.

"Is this about your daughter, Lily? Elara?" He asked carefully, Lily nodded brokenly as she sobbed.

"She isn't safe at home, Sev! James hates her, when she returned from Hogwarts...he...he hit her and said that she was a disgrace to the family. I tried to stop him, I wasn't going to let him hurt our daughter but Harry, he stopped me." She said numbly, distraught over how she had failed her daughter.

Petunia, Narcissa Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom and Severus had been right all along and even Dorea had raised concerns about James's behaviour.

Severus was stunned, he'd suspected that Elara Potter's hone life had not been warm, but he was stunned that James Potter would abuse his own daughter and his wife.

"Have you told anyone else, Lily?"

Lily shook her head tearfully, "I didn't know who to tell." She bit back a sob. "And James was really angry when Elara came home today. He didn't tell me what happened, but he was angrier than I've ever seen him when he told me to get the Headmaster. I'm afraid he's going to really hurt her this time."

"What is it that you want me to do, Lily?" Severus asked.

"Protect her. Look after her at school. You're her head of house and I'm afraid Harry will do something to her. James is brainwashing my son into being just like him. He's started being colder to his sister and he didn't even act concerned when James hit her."

Severus sighed and nodded to the distraught woman. "Of course, I'll look after her. I look after all of my snakes."

"Thank you." Lily gave her old friend a watery smile.

* * *

Sirius could feel his goddaughter trembling as he held her to him and her body twitching as her muscles spasmed every once in a while. He gritted his teeth to resist the urge to go back and turn James into a bloody smear on the wall. Growing up in such a dark family, the Black Heir knew what cruciatus exposure looked like.

When they got to the floo, Sirius scooped Elara up in his arms, knowing she wouldn't be able to make the trip on her own, and stepped through the fire. They emerged into a beautiful sitting room with a big, bay window, overlooking a crystal-clear lake.

"Sirius?" Dorea questioned as she came into the room, having been alerted that someone had arrived via Floo. "Oh, Elara!" She exclaimed once she saw the ghostly pale, shaking form in the Black Heirs arms. "What happened?"

The Lady Potter ushered him to a couch at the side of the room, where he sat the girl down, before he sat beside her.

"James happened." He spat quietly as Elara burrowed herself into his side.

Remus followed through the floo quickly and sat her stuff off to the side for the house-elves to take, and sat on Elara's other side, placing a comforting hand on her, still trembling, form.

"James? What did he do now?" Dorea asked in a stern, no nonsense voice, sitting herself on a chair next to the couch.

"He t…" Sirius bit off with a growl, unable to even say it with having to fight with himself to not go back to Potter Manor and commit murder.

"He tortured her, with the cruciatus it looks like." Remus finished grimly.

"No!" Dorea exclaimed, anger warring with disbelief. He couldn't have done that. Not her son! But the terrified and still shaking visage of her granddaughter was damning evidence against him.

"Why?" She questioned in a heartbroken voice. She knew her son could be cruel and that for some reason he had never taken to his daughter, but to torture his own flesh and blood?

"I'm a Parselmouth." Elara answered quietly, her throat still sore from screaming.

Dorea drew back in surprise, "You can talk to snakes?"

The girl nodded, not meeting her grandmother's eyes, too afraid to find disgust there. "He accused me of using dark magic to get the ability."

"What rubbish!" The older Potter scoffed. "There is no magic that can give someone the ability to speak Parseltongue. If that were the case, then it wouldn't be a very rare ability, now would it?"

Elara glanced at her grandmother hopefully. She didn't sound disgusted.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, dearie. There is nothing wrong with being able to talk to an animal. Just because some evil people could, doesn't mean that makes you evil as well. You should be proud to have such a noble ability."

"It could have actually come from Lily. There is that theory that muggle-borns come from old squib lines. She could be a descendant of Slytherin for all we know." Remus mused.

"A test at Gringotts would verify it. Then at least James couldn't keep saying that she got it from dark magic." Sirius said.

"No!" Elara gasped, causing everyone to look at her in bewilderment. "If you do that, and it shows that mum really is related to Slytherin, what do you think dad would do to her? He's mad enough that I'm in Slytherin house, could you imagine his reaction to have unknowingly married a blood Slytherin?"

The other three sighed, knowing she was right. They had to find a way to fix this though. They wouldn't let James keep hurting her. Over their dead bodies.

Dorea sighed heavily, she had planned on telling her family the news about the Marriage Law tomorrow but in light of what her son had done to her beloved granddaughter, she decided to tell them now.

"The Wizengamot has voted to pass a law for everyone, the Department of Mysteries Arithmancy have made an alarming discovery." Dorea explained quietly, Elara listened apprehensively at her grandmother's words.

"What does that mean, Gran?" She asked finally, sensing that wasn't all and Sirius exchanged a grim look with Remus and Dorea as the adults nodded.

"It means my dear, that in five years' time there won't hardly be any wizards or witches left in the Wizarding community. There has been a lack of births during the First Wizarding War, and even Muggle-born wizards and witches aren't being born. So, the Wizengamot Council have come up with a rather controversial solution," Sirius said grimly, and Elara swallowed.

She was only fifteen years old, but she knew from Astoria Greengrass that child marriages in the Wizarding world were not uncommon, particularly during times of war.

"What have they decided, Uncle Sirius?" Elara asked quietly, she'd sensed that something was going on and that was why her grandmother hadn't been invited to the meeting.

"They're bringing in old pure - blood laws, so they're bringing in a very old marriage law called the Matrimony Marriage Law. We don't know who's being paired with who, but everyone has agreed that it needs to happen." Sirius explained bluntly, not sugar-coating his words and he knew Elara appreciated it.

She wasn't a child, she stopped being a child when she single handily went up against Death Eaters with her friends.

"Thank you, all of you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it," she whispered quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

Dorea stroked her dark strawberry blonde hair, and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"You're family, and family does not turn one away for having a unique power," She said reassuringly. "Now why don't you go have a relaxing bath?" Dorea asked softly, Elara nodded and left the adults to talk. Winky took her to her bedroom.

Once Elara was gone, she turned to face Remus and Sirius who both looked angry and upset. Peter's betrayal had devastated them, but this... James torturing his own daughter for being a Parseltongue disgusted them. Dorea couldn't ignore it any longer, she knew that her son had changed, and she knew who was to blame for his radical views and branding anything Dark Magic.

Dumbledore, she loathed that man and she did her best to keep Elara away from the wretched man who was clearly making her granddaughter's life a living hell.

"James isn't the man we knew, Remus and Dorea. He's changed, and I won't allow him to hurt Elara anymore, he's become a paranoid fanatic that brands anything he doesn't understand Dark Magic, or he follows Dumbledore like a dog." Sirius said darkly, still sickened by what he had heard James say.

"He was spiteful, Dorea and he insisted on her being dangerous. Dumbledore said that it was because of the circumstances of her birth, because she was born on All Hallow's Eve." Remus said angrily, angered at his Dumbledore had spoken about his goddaughter.

Elara was a kind, gentle soul but she was also fiercely independent, and Remus knew her relationship with Dumbledore was strained.

"Do you think Dumbledore had something to do with Ellie being tortured, did he tell James to do it?" Dorea asked outraged, she felt sickened at the thought of her granddaughter being at the mercy of that old man and her rather violent son.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Dorea. I really wouldn't." Sirius said bitterly, his grey eyes burning with anger.

* * *

Elara sat in the bath for a good two hours, bubbles filled the large tub, her body was soothed by the comforting warm water; her spasms finally calming. Her own father had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on her, all because she could speak to snakes. She wasn't a Dark Witch, but now she was having second thoughts.

Her own brother had stood back and watched as their father had used the Cruciatus Curse on her, he'd even told her that she deserved it.

She didn't care anymore what they thought, she was starting to wonder who she would end up marrying because the Matrimony Law that was being legalised. Elara just hoped that it wasn't Ron Weasley, she would actually prefer facing a Blast - Ended Skrewt or Morgan's forbid it, a Death Eater.

She got out her shampoo and conditioner, along with a black clip and started washing her strawberry blonde locks.

When she finished her bath, Elara walked back to the sitting room where her Uncle's and Grandma were still sitting. Dorea stood up as she entered and handed her a vial of pain relief potion.

"It won't stop the shakes, unfortunately. Only time can help that, but this will take the edge off of the pain, dear." She told her granddaughter regretfully.

Elara smiled at the older woman and quickly downed the foul concoction, grimacing in disgust, but thankful when it went to work right away, and her nerves no longer felt so raw.

"Could I take a nap?" She asked softly, feeling exhausted from the entire ordeal.

"Of course, you can. You know the way to your usual room when you stay over. I've already had the house-elves out your things in there, as well as let your owl out." Dorea replied gently.

"Thank you, grandma." Elara hugged her grandma, as well as Sirius and Remus, whispering her thanks to the two men for rescuing her, then leaving the room to go lay down.

* * *

"She looked a little better, at least." Remus commented, rubbing his scarred face tiredly, "less pale."

"She was still trembling more than I would have assumed though." Dorea fretted.

"We have no way of knowing how long he had held her under the curse. James will never tell, and time wouldn't have mattered to Elara. It would have felt like an eternity to her no matter how long they tortured her." Sirius explained, "the longer she was under, the more damaged her nerves will be and the longer it will take for her to stop shaking and her muscles to stop spasming randomly."

"I'm almost thankful for this marriage law now." Remus spoke. "It will get her away from James sooner."

Dorea nodded, face grim. "Do you think Lily has been abusing her as well?"

Sirius shook his head, "She might neglect her, at James' insistence, but I couldn't see her hurting any of her children. And Elara seemed really worried for her when we mentioned getting her lineage tested."

"I would actually bet on James abusing Lily as well. She has seemed really quiet and subdued lately. Very different to the outspoken, fiery girl we went to school with." Remus commented.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out. I won't have my own son ruining our good name with these heinous actions. House Potter has prided itself on our strong morals and willingness to stand up to injustice and cruelty. What James is doing goes against a thousand years of beliefs." Dorea declared defiantly, her blue eyes flashing darkly, she refused to let her granddaughter be abused, even if her own son had done it. as much as the thought pained her.

She blamed Charlus partially, she had tried to give James some boundaries as a child. But Charlus had spoilt their only son, and now James was treating Harry the same way.

* * *

Antonin apparated back at the Malfoy Manor to give his findings to the Dark Lord, he couldn't help but sense that James Potter had finally shown his true colours. He'd known the man at Hogwarts, and thought he was an arrogant, self-righteous bastard who simply thought he was better than everyone else due to him being an anti-dark wizard.

The man had been vicious even as a teenager, but Antonin knew that Dumbledore had manipulated everyone aside from the Slytherins to see who James really was.

A bully, a man who enjoyed humiliating people and probably enjoyed beating his own daughter.

 _'He's going to kill me now, he's going to kill me now.'_ He couldn't get the words out of his mind; Elara Potter had seemed genuinely frightened of her father and he felt something akin to sympathy for her current state.

His parents were long dead, all he had was his little sister, he absently scratched at the Dark Mark as he went to speak to the Dark Lord about the witch hunters.

Gone was his snake like features, instead the handsome face of the man who Antonin remembered his father introducing him to all those years ago was in front of him.

The only difference now, was that his eyes flashed red when he was angry

"Dolohov, what have you discovered about the witch hunters?" The Dark Lord inquired sharply, but his tone was not menacing.

"They are a mixture of Muggle - Borns who have been rejected by their families for having magic, or muggles who have been in failed relationships with our kind. One woman is called Edith Barebone, she is the leader of the group, along with a man called Edward Tonks." Antonin said grimly, and he saw all of the Death Eaters glance at Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Voldemort's face darkened in anger at what he was hearing, so this woman was more than likely a descendant of Mary - Lou Barebone who had started the witch hunts in America.

"Bella, is your sister married to a Muggle - Born, by the name Edward Tonks?" Voldemort asked smoothly, Bellatrix nodded, her expression one of rage.

"It shames me my Lord, but yes she is married to the filthy Muggle - Born Edward Tonks or Ted as he prefers being called." Bellatrix admitted bitterly, humiliated at her sister's choice of husband.

The Carrow twins sniggered, while Malcolm Crabbe curled his lip in disgust, and someone scoffed.

"I do believe that we will need to bring this little witch hunt to the Ministry's attention." Voldemort inject smoothly, "Also, what news on the Potter girl?" Voldemort asked, Wondering about the following events of the day before.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	4. Veritas Verdis

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 ** **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.****

 **Warning: This chapter has scenes of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **ArabellaGaleotti.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It truly means a lot to me, and I am open to being messaged but no flames please. This is my happy place.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 4

* * *

Severus stepped forward slightly, after his Lord acknowledged him, he spoke, "I have discovered that James Potter physically abuses the girl. He is convinced that she is a dark and evil witch."

There was subtle shifting amongst the Death Eaters. Children were considered precious to most magicals. To abuse one was a horrible crime worthy of Azkaban.

"How did you come across this, Severus?" The Dark Lord's face was expressionless, but his eyes had flashed red. Not even he believed in hurting children.

"Her Mother, My Lord. Lily Potter used to be a good friend of mine. She showed up on my doorstep today, completely distraught and convinced that her husband was going to do something horrible to the girl." He spoke clearly, "She asked me look out for her in the next coming school year. She spoke about how Potter was brainwashing his spawn into being just like himself and that she feared the whelp would go out of his way to hurt the girl while in the school."

Antonin had to fight to keep his face expressionless. _'He's going to kill me now'_ once again repeated in his head, he couldn't help but fear that it was already too late. He had a feeling she was either dead, or wishing she was. The fact that he was actually worried for her confused him. He didn't know the girl personally. Why should he care?

The Dark Lord's face was furious at what he was hearing. And they called him evil? Last he checked, he had never hurt a child. And if he caught any of his followers doing such, well, they just happened to…disappear.

"Keep an eye on the situation, Severus." The Lord commanded. "Anyone else with information on Elara?"

"Not on Elara, specifically, My Lord, but I have some information on Lily." Yaxley spoke. "It's not much, but I have uncovered that Lily Potter was adopted as a child. There is no record of her birth parents. It would seem that she just showed by the muggle Evans' door one night in winter. They never found out from where, and took her in as their own."

Voldemort listened intently to what his follower was saying, and a vague suspicion took root in his mind. _'It couldn't be. But it would explain how the youngest Potter was a Parselmouth.'_ The Dark Lord dismisses the thought, refusing to even contemplate what that would mean.

"Find out as much as you can. Even if you have to steal some of her blood to do it."

"It will be done, My Lord." Yaxley said self-assuredly, he could simply invite Lily Potter to have a magical blood test and she would comply instantly."

Voldemort nodded satisfied at his followers, and dismissed them all as he told Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers, Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, and Thorfinn Rowle to stay behind.

"As you are aware, that the Ministry has brought in the Matrimony Law that the pure-blood families are using. I have decided that all of you shall be rewarded for your loyalty, and Dolohov? You may now finish your vengeance against Karkaroff." Voldemort said smoothly, he had no time for traitors who used his cause to their own end.

Antonin nodded in silent gratitude and left the room calmly as he apparated to Igor Karkaroff's last known sighting, in Wales, Cardiff. He had unfinished business with the traitor, who had set him up and thrown him into Azkaban fourteen years ago.

* * *

Elara's hands had thankfully stopped shaking after two days, but she needed to walk about to get her legs steady again. She enjoyed staying with her grandmother, and she had told her that Augusta Longbottom was coming to visit with Neville. She'd invited Hermione, and she so badly wanted to tell her along with Astoria, Luna, Leanne what had happened. She hadn't slept well last night, terrified that her father would drag her kicking and screaming to Azkaban.

Azkaban, the name made her hair stand on end as she thought of the notorious prison where her beloved godfather had falsely been imprisoned for 12 years for betraying her family.

She was tired of being a victim, she suddenly felt anger burn through her as she thought of how the Order had spoken about her last night.

Arthur Weasley had actually owled her along with his children that she got along with, she picked up the letters with slight shaky hands.

 _'Dear Elara,_

 _I hope you are alright, Molly told me what had happened, and I am horrified at what your father has done. I admit that Molly was unfair in being judgemental of you having a unique, and beautiful gift. I am afraid that my wife is in awe of Dumbledore, as is Ron and Ginny._

 _The majority of my family have no problem with you speaking Parseltongue and it is my hope that you do not hold the actions of a few against the rest of us._

 _Arthur Weasley.'_

Elara got a couple other letters that basically said the same thing, from the older Weasley boys, as well as from Shacklebolt. She had always liked Kingsley. He was calm, and level headed, never too quick to jump to conclusions and wasn't judgmental.

"Elara." Dorea lightly knocked of her bedroom door, "Neville and Augusta are here. And Hermione should be here soon."

She opened her door and smiled at her grandmother, "Ok, Grandma." She followed the older woman into the sitting room.

Neville was sitting next to his grandmother but jumped up with a smile upon her entry. "Ellie!" He greeted enthusiastically, which slightly shocked the young witch. Neville had always been a quiet and shy boy. He was always slightly withdrawn and unsure of himself, not this confident and happy-looking young man.

"Neville!" She greeted with just as much enthusiasm, hiding her confusion.

"Miss Potter." Came the prim and proper tone of Augusta Longbottom.

Elara turned to the old, yet still spry, witch and greeted her as well. "Lady Longbottom." She even added a small curtsy, doing her best to appease the traditional woman.

Lady Longbottom pursed her lips at the girl but nodded in approval. Augusta had stopped letting Neville spend time with her in the summers after she had been sorted into Slytherin. Elara didn't blame the woman though. She had always been protective of her grandson, to the point of smothering, after his parents had been tortured into insanity.

* * *

"Come on, Neville, let's go to the garden. Grandmother has some really nice flowers." Elara suggested and after Neville got a nod from his grandmother he followed after her, into a beautiful garden that sat over-looking a glittering lake.

"How's your summer been?" He asked as they strolled around.

"It's...been different. I guess." She hesitated, not sure what to really say about it. How could she tell him that her own father tortured her with the same curse that put his parents permanently in St. Mungo's? "What about you? You seem a lot happier."

"I am!" He said with a smile. "I finally got my own wand!" He pulled it out to show her the polished wood. "Cherry and unicorn hair. My father's wand was broken during the battle, Gran was so impressed that I was able to hold my own against Death Eaters that she bought me a new one."

"That's great Neville!" Elara smiled widely. She always knew that her friend was a better wizard than he thought. She had hated how his grandmother had stunted his magical growth by making him use a wand that was clearly unsuited. Not even her father made her use an incompatible wand, and he hated her.

"It is!" He agreed. "I've felt so much more confident ever since the Ministry. If I could battle against wizards twice my age, with a wand that didn't match me, then there is no way I was a near squib!"

She bumped his shoulder with a teasing grin, "I've been trying to tell you for years now that you were a better wizard that you thought."

"It's thanks to you, you know. And Hermione as well. If you two didn't take the time to tutor me, I wouldn't be nearly as good as I am now." He gave her a shy smile, his eyes holding gratitude.

"Our tutoring wouldn't have meant anything if you didn't already have the potential, Neville." A voice from behind them had them spinning around to see a slightly older girl wearing a nice-looking blouse with jeans and sneakers standing there.

"Hermione!" Elara quickly ran to hug one of her best friends tightly.

The bushy-haired girl hugged her back just as tightly and laughed, "It's good to see you too Ellie."

Elara and Hermione had formed a very close friendship, after Harry refused to associate himself with his sister who had been sorted into a house that was known for dark wizards and witches.

Hermione was probably the first Muggle-Born witch, who didn't get teased by her fellow Slytherins after defending them from Ron who insisted that she would be evil.

Stupid bastard.

"What have you been doing over the holidays, how are your parents?" She asked curiously, Hermione's letter had mentioned that her parents had been acting distant towards her.

Hermione's face darkened, and she noticed that her best friend was rubbing her left arm slightly but kept quiet as the three friends caught up with each other.

"I'm staying here with Grandma, until next Friday. My dad wasn't happy when he found out from Harry about I can do with snakes, he lost it completely and so did the Headmaster." Elara said quietly, rubbing her slightly shaking hands.

The Cruciatus Curse had left it after affects, her hands and legs had stopped shaking constantly but she was terrified of being on the receiving end of the Unforgivable Curse. She could only imagine how it felt for poor Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Not to mention Neville, he'd been on the receiving end of it thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was a raving lunatic, and Azkaban had clearly not done any favours for her mental state.

"Ellie, what happened? Gran said that she was disgusted with what your dad did, and that she would be watching him?" Neville asked worried, he'd never seen his gran so angry when she'd said that to his Uncle Algie.

Elara looked down at her hands, she was afraid that if she told them the truth then Neville wouldn't believe her or worse, he would but his grandmother wouldn't believe her.

* * *

"I can talk to snakes, I was talking to a Boa Constrictor and it was speaking to me. It wasn't any ordinary Boa Constrictor, it told me that it was a snake that fed on magic, but I don't understand how I can talk to snakes. Dad, Harry and Dumbledore insisted that it was Dark Magic, but Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Grandmother insisted that it wasn't Dark Magic," She confessed fearfully, fearing that she would lose her two best friends.

"That's rubbish, Parseltongue isn't Dark Magic. They're only saying that, because Herpo the Foul could speak Parseltongue and because Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes. Everyone thought he was a Dark Wizard, but that's not true." Hermione insisted, horrified that her best friend's own father would torture his own daughter.

Neville felt sick, he knew Elara wouldn't lie about something as serious as that. He knew better than anyone what the Cruciatus Curse did to someone, his own parents were victims of it.

"But how can I have it? Remus said that my mum was possibly related to his family, and there's something else... I saw it on the Black Family tapestry when we were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Elara said quietly, feeling nervous.

"What did you see?" Neville asked curiously, he knew he was related to the Lestranges, due to his mother being Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange's cousin by their grandfather.

"It was my parents on the tapestry, but when I was looking at my mother's name, it said Gaunt. I don't know who the Gaunts are, do you two know a family by that name?" Elara asked hopefully, she hoped she wasn't going mad.

Hermione shook her head, she hadn't read of any family by the name Gaunt in, 'A History of Magic' or in any books that were in the Restricted Section.

"I have you know, they're one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and they were descendants of Cadmus Peverell and Salazar Slytherin. But that doesn't make any sense, the family died out in the twentieth century." Neville said confusedly. All of them took in the imformation silently.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows that your mother might be a relation to Salazar Slytherin, Ellie?" Hermione asked cautiously, she had a deep dislike of Dumbledore and his attitude towards her, along with fellow Slytherins.

Ellie shook her head, she was scared of finding out to be honest. Her father was notoriously known for his hatred of Dark wizards and witches, he would probably beat her mother if he learnt that she was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

"I don't know, did you two hear about this Marriage Matrimony Law?" She asked seriously, both of her friends nodded, and Hermione showed her the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler as they heard a familiar dreamy voice.

"Hello Ellie, Neville and Hermione. Guess what we proved existed?" Luna' voice said excitedly, they turned around and grinned at the sight that greeted them.

Luna was in front of them, dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain dark blue shirt, a light grey cardigan covering most of it.

She was holding a photo of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack Dragon; it had shiny chrome-blue scales and mesmerising grey eyes, surrounded by silvery-blue dragon eggs.

"Holy Morgana!" She shouted excitedly.

"That's amazing Luna!" Neville gaped in awe, looking at the photo.

Hermione stared at the photo with a stupefied expression. It was no secret that her and the dreamy blonde girl fought over her belief in unproven magical creatures. Hermione insisted that they couldn't be real, and Luna insisted that the book-worm was too close-minded. They were good friends, of course, but neither wanted to admit they were wrong.

Now, with proof staring her in the face, Hermione would need to suck up her pride and apologize to the Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, Luna." She gave the younger girl a smile and Luna bounced up to give her a forgiving hug.

"Where did you find it?" Elara asked, taking a closer look at the picture. It was a beautiful animal.

"In the mountains of Madagascar." Luna replied, causing the other three to blink in surprise.

"I thought you were going to the rainforests in Southern Asia this time?" Hermione questioned.

"We were." Luna agreed, "Until father got a tip off about a never before seen dragon on the island of Madagascar. It's really pretty there."

"Have you heard of this marriage law coming into effect, Luna?" Neville asked.

The Ravenclaw nodded, "Yes, father and I got back just in time to put an article in the Quibbler on it. Any idea who we will be paired with?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not a clue. We won't know until they tell us, I guess." She didn't sound very enthused. "I just hope I'm not paired with some idiotic Neanderthal."

Elara grimaced, "Anyone would be better that Ronald Weasley. If they pair me with him, I'm running off to some foreign country and changing my name."

All the girls nodded in agreement and Neville smiled in amusement.

"Kids! It's time for lunch!" They all turned to see Dorea standing in the doorway and hurried inside to eat.

The house elves had made a lovely lunch that consisted of steaming hot beef burgers, hot dogs and fried chicken that the teenagers helped themselves to happily. Elara couldn't help but get the nagging sense that something was happening in the Wizarding world.

"So, what's your dream jobs after finishing Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously, she was torn between joining the Ministry of Magic or getting involved with the Department of Mysteries.

"Well, I want to either go into Herbology, and become a healer. Professor Sprout said that I've got a real talent for Herbology." Neville said proudly, secretly pleased.

"I want to go into Curse-breaking or become a Demonologist." Elara admitted quietly, she knew her father wouldn't be pleased at her career choice.

"I want to become a Magizoologist that specialises in rare breeds of dragons, Daddy says that there's a dragon rumoured to live in the coast of Russia, around Siberia." Luna said cheerfully to her dumbfounded friends.

* * *

Antonin had been summoned by the Dark Lord for a meeting, and he calmly entered the dining hall to see him seated with Evan Rosier, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, along with Thorfinn Rowle, Lucius Malfoy and Corban Yaxley.

The seven men looked at him expectantly as he entered the room, and the Dark Lord nodded at him.

"What have you discovered in your search for the traitor, Igor Karkaroff?" Voldemort asked patiently, he had no use for people who betrayed him or his men to save their own worthless neck.

"He's decided to go in search of the Order of the Phoenix, he believes they will protect him. However, Alastor Moody along with Sirius Black, Shacklebolt and Lupin do not trust him unlike their allies. Dumbledore believes he can use the man as a spy, but even Arthur Weasley is suspicious of him," Antonin informed the Dark Lord, whose face darkened.

"You have my permission to deal with him, I do not allow child murderers to go free. Yaxley, what news do you have of this Witch Hunting group?" Voldemort asked seriously, the Wizarding world had suffered witch hunts before and his ancestor had insisted on Muggle-born students to be raised by magical families after five of his own students who were Muggle - born had been murdered.

Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff had dismissed his pleas, but Rowena Ravenclaw knew Salazar had been right.

"Potter along with Dawlish are covering up the fact that Ted Tonks's cousin is involved and have a list of wizards and witches. One of my spies in the Auror Department noticed that Black and Lupin both aren't happy with him. Black's been spending more time with his younger brother, and family while Lupin's been helping Greyback with fending off Dumbledore's lot from attacking them." Corban Yaxley said smoothly his face set in a scowl.

Neither Voldemort or his followers actually believed in blood purity, they simply wanted their world above muggles and to protect their kind from being murdered.

"Find out what Potter's hiding," Voldemort ordered in a voice like velvet, slippery and soft, "I have decided that as a reward for all your loyalty to me and our success in the Department of Mysteries...I have chosen your brides, Yaxley, your daughter, Caroline will marry Sirius Black. Rowle, you will marry Natasha Dolohov, and your sister will marry Regulus Black. Rabastan, will marry Luna Lovegood, Rodolphus will marry Leanne Fawley. Rosier will marry Daphne Greengrass, Lucius, your son will marry Hermione Granger and Dolohov you will marry Elara Potter. Thoros, your son will marry Astoria Greengrass." Voldemort informed calmly, not in the least bit phased.

All the men stared, Rodolphus for one was relieved that he would no longer be bound to Bellatrix. It was widely known by everyone, including Voldemort that the marriage was not a happy one and that Bellatrix preferred the company of Voldemort or other men like Karkaroff and Macnair.

"My Lord, that is most generous." Lucius said politely, he wasn't genuinely annoyed at the fact his son was marrying a Muggle - Born. He'd rather his son marry an intelligent woman, than a simpering trophy-wife like Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	5. The Lost Heritage

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing, Ron Weasley bashing and Ginny Weasley.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Warning: This chapter has scenes of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **ArabellaGaleotti** **.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 5

* * *

Sirius Black could easily say he wasn't always proud to be a part of the Ancient and 'Noble' House of Black. He despised many things that his family was known for. His teenage rebellion saw to him purposefully doing the opposite of anything his parents wanted. Like becoming a Gryffindor, befriending the heir to one of the Lightest houses in the wizarding world, and to his eternal shame, following Dumbledore blindly.

The last act of rebellion only lasted a few years before he wised up. It may have taken him spending a week or two in Azkaban under false charges to get him to see the error of his ways, but it did happen.

Now, he was back in mostly the good graces of his family. His mother was still a bit standoffish and prone to criticizing his every move, but she no longer saw him as a shame upon the family. His father expressed more pride in him and had even started preparing him to take over the Lordship of the family soon.

It was his relationship with his brother, though, that had improved the most. As children, Sirius had always been jealous of his younger brother. Regulus has seemed to be the perfect child for the House of Black. He was quiet and watchful. He attended all of his lessons and never talked back to their parents. He learned at a phenomenal rate and seemed to soak up anything and everything their parents taught them. Regulus had been the perfect pureblood heir. And Sirius…well Sirius hadn't been.

It caused him to resent his brother. And when Regulus has started Hogwarts, and been sorted into Slytherin, to the older Black brother's shame, he started taking out his anger about his home-life on his brother and his brothers friends. He became what he used to despise. A cruel and vindictive bully, what he had thought most of his family were.

It had taken years of apologizing and working to make up for his behaviour, and proving that he was truly sorry, before he had been granted any form of forgiveness and accepted back into the family. He worked hard for it, and the moment that his little brother finally forgave him was one of the happiest days of his life, just under the first time his goddaughter had been placed in his arms as a baby after she was born.

Sirius was back in his family home, Grimmauld Place, he didn't live there, but he visited often. This wasn't a social visit though. He was here to start his own secret project.

Finding out who Lily Potter nee Evans was. Ever since Remus suggested that Lily could be descended from Slytherin, he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind. He started thinking, Lily was a fiery red-head with vibrant green eyes. None of her family shared these characteristics. Her sister was blonde, with watery blue eyes and abnormally long neck. Petunia looked very much like their mother, another blonde and blue-eyed woman. Their father, on the other hand, had brown, curly hair and brown eyes. So where did Lily get her colouring from?

Which brought him here, standing before the Black Family tapestry, and looking for her name. The tapestry showed everyone with Black blood, no matter how weak it was, as well as their spouses. James had Black blood from his mother Dorea, who was born a Black. So, Lily, as well as their children should be on it as well. He wanted to see if Lily had been adopted, as her true name would show up on the tapestry and not her adopted one.

It took him a couple of minutes to find what he was looking for and the words 'Lily Potter nee' Gaunt' was very telling.

Sirius knew who the Gaunts were, of course. Nearly every pureblood House knew of them. The last of the noble line of Slytherin, living in squalor and disgrace with barely any magic to speak of. Everyone thought the House had gone extinct.

"Sirius? What are you doing in here?" The voice of his brother brought him out of his contemplations.

The Black Heir turned to look at the slightly shorter man, "confirming a theory." He didn't elaborate at Regulus' inquiring look but pointed to the name he had been examining.

"Lily Potter nee' Gaunt!" Regulus drew back in shock, eyes wide. It was the most expressive Sirius had seen his brother since they were children.

"Do you know of any other Gaunts that had escaped notice? I was under the impression that the line died out." Sirius asked.

"Only one…" Regulus spoke hesitantly, "but I would need to confirm…this before saying anything."

"This cannot get back to James." Sirius said firmly, though he was speaking mostly to himself. He knew Regulus would never willingly associate with James Potter. "He would kill her for this, whether she knew or not. And then he would kill Elara since she gained Parseltongue from it. It's bad enough that he already used the Cruciatus on his own daughter."

"He did what!?" Regulus exclaimed angrily, his magic flaring. Elara had become a good friend of his. She acted much older than her age would suggest, and she was a good conversationalist. They often exchanged letters throughout her school year. He had heard from the Death Eater meetings that she was being abused by her father, which made him angry enough, but to hear that James had tortured his own daughter? Regulus was already making plans for James to "disappear" in some painful way.

Sirius nodded grimly, "after he found out about her talking to snakes. With Dumbledore and Harry in the room."

"Her own brother stood back, and watched her get tortured under the Cruciatus Curse by their father? And Dumbledore sanctioned it?" Regulus asked horrified, he knew first-hand what the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse were.

The nerves of the nervous system twitching, and convulsing uncontrollably under the Unforgivable Curse or screaming yourself hoarse under it.

Regulus knew what it felt like, he'd been attacked by Aurors during the First Wizarding War. In the aftermath of the Dark Lord's fall, before he was flung into Azkaban the Auror's had thought it necessary to 'subdue' him.

Unlike many of his fellow Death Eaters, Regulus never murdered women or children. The Dark Lord made it abundantly clear, that if any of them attacked or killed a woman or child... well they would be taken care of.

"James believes that Elara obtained being a Parseltongue through Dark magic, but that's bollocks. It's a genetically inherited trait, that only Salazar Slytherin had and passed onto his descendants. I'm guessing that's why the Gaunts married their own cousins, they were trying to keep the Parseltongue in the line but in a twisted way they also drove themselves mad," Sirius said darkly.

Regulus grimaced, their own family had centuries of inbreeding which had caused them to have violent, dangerous tempers. Both Sirius and Regulus had inherited their mother's violent temper, although thankfully they never lost control unless they were pushed over the edge.

"Do you think that's why the Wizengamot passed the All Hallow's Eve Matrimony Law, brother?" He asked curiously, Sirius nodded in confirmation as Kreacher carried in a tray of two firewhisky filled glasses.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I think it's that, and the realisation that if we don't marry outside of the pure-blood circles then we're fucked. The British Wizarding Community will cease to exist in five years, even mum's been forced to admit that she was wrong." Sirius said gravely when the patronus of a lynx appeared in the living room.

"There're been another murder, this time outside Diagon Alley." The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt emitted gravely through the lynx, and Sirius cursed.

"Bloody hell, what in the name of Merlin is going on?!"

* * *

Pansy Emilia Parkinson had suffered before she had died, that much was for sure. Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Alastor Moody, James Potter and Sirius Black surveyed the still burning body of the young girl.

"Bloody hell, Kingsley...was she burned alive?!" One of the aurors asked horrified, the smell was unbearable, the stench of human flesh and burning hair was barbaric.

"I'm afraid this is definitely Pansy Parkinson, she has defensive wounds on her hands and wrists. She was also alive, when she was set alight," Magda Fawley said seriously, her face grim.

"So, we've got two victims within two days. This is starting to feel like an anti - Magic killing," Tonks said quietly, James, Marlene, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance glared at the young woman.

"We don't know that yet, Tonks. It could be some Death Eaters doing it!" Hestia Jones snapped angrily, her blue eyes flashing.

"If it was a Death Eater, then the Dark Mark would be over the sky, but it isn't. This wasn't a Death Eater; Pansy Parkinson was pure-blooded. And friends with many of the elieite's children in fact. " Mad-Eye said bluntly.

The man had changed ever since the night when Voldemort, had tried to kill him, Lily and their son.

Mad-Eye did not like this James. He had always been a bit of an arrogant twat, but now he was just unbearable to be around.

Tonks just rolled her eyes at the bickering. She wasn't one to be cowed for expressing her opinion.

* * *

Elara and her friends were enjoying their time together. They were out swimming on the lake, right next to her grandmother's house. Basking in the warm sun as they float on their backs in the cool water. It was rather peaceful for the young witches and wizard, and Elara couldn't help but wish all of her summers were like this.

"Do you really have to go back to your parents' house?" Luna questioned quietly, worried for her friend.

"At the end of next week." She answered just as quietly. She was terrified to even set foot back in that house, knowing her father was going to make her life hell. She really did not want to be cursed like that again. Ever. The very thought of it caused her muscles to twitch in remembered pain.

"But what if he hurts you again?" Neville asked, fear and protectiveness warring in his tone.

Elara sighed and turned in the water to swim in lazy circles, "I don't know."

"Surely Sirius wouldn't actually let you go back?" Hermione asked, horrified. "Using the Cruciatus curse is illegal, no matter who you are. Can't you turn him in?"

"Doubt it. Dumbledore was there the whole time and he is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They would take his word over the word of a 15-year-old." She explained bitterly. "Not only that, but all he would have to say is that he caught me using Dark magic and it would be me going to Azkaban and not my dad."

Hermione made a noise of disgust, "Well we have to do something! I won't just sit around while knowing you're being hurt there!"

"But what can you do? Any of you? He is my father and no one with authority is going to interfere. To most of Wizarding Britain, James Potter is a beacon of all that is good and light." Elara sneered the last part.

"If James Potter is the best example of a Light wizard, then I don't want to be Light." Luna said simply, in her usual airy tone.

The other three stopped swimming and looked at the blonde girl.

"What do you mean, Luna? You want to join the Dark..." Hermione asked hesitantly. Elara couldn't blame her bookish friend. They had been told all their lives that the Dark wanted to get rid of muggle-borns.

"No. But being Grey wouldn't be so bad." The Ravenclaw said, leaving the others to gape at her.

"Grey...doesn't sound all that bad." Neville said slowly, after a bit of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah, I could be Grey." Hermione agreed.

Elara smiled at her friends and nodded. They would be Grey. Grey was a chaotic neutral. That was something she wouldn't mind being. She had always liked all types of magic, Dark, Grey, Light and anything in between. It never felt like one kind was more difficult than another like many people spoke of. This could be fun.

She wasn't going to be brainwashed or controlled anymore, she wasn't going to let her father torture her again with the Crucio curse, just for being able to speak Parseltongue.

She'd lost all respect for her father, and her brother as they swam back to the shore of the lake. She performed a Drying Charm on herself, and smiled. Looking at her friends doing the same.

Dumbledore was in for a surprise, she couldn't help but wonder when they would receive letters to inform them of their future husbands or wives.

Hopefully soon, she didn't really like the thought of marrying a man like Ron Weasley.

"How do you think you did on your O.W.L. S's, Hermione and Neville?" Elara asked curiously, she knew Hermione was nervous about her exam results and Neville was convinced that he'd failed everything; especially Transfiguration and Potions.

"I'm nervous, I don't think didn't do very well on my Defence Against the Dark Arts exam," Hermione fretted worriedly, she'd started biting her fingernails.

"Hermione! Neville! Your O.W.L Results are here, now!" Dorea called out reassuringly, Neville and Hermione paled as they rushed back to the house.

Neville looked sick as he unwrapped the letter attached to his tawny owl, Tiberius with a resigned expression. While Hermione looked defeated as she opened her envelope from her barn owl, Morgana.

"Hermione, Neville how did you both do?" Luna asked gently, the two young adults looked shocked.

"Gran, I passed Transfiguration with an Exceeds Expectation and I got three O's in...in Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. I only got an Exceeds Expectation in Potions." Neville said quietly, worried about how his grandmother would react.

Augusta Longbottom stunned everyone by bursting into tears and pulling Neville into a tight hug, as they all stared with emotions ranging from pride, joy and delight.

"I'm so proud of you, Neville. Perhaps I was wrong about trying to pressure you into becoming like your father, he and your mother would be so proud of you." Augusta said tearfully, dabbing at her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"It's alright gran, I know it hasn't been easy on you." Neville said quietly, feeling a lump in his throat.

Elara, Luna, and Dorea smiled at the moving scene as they turned to look at Hermione who looked proud of her results.

"I got O's in everything aside from Defence Against the Dark Arts in which I got an Exceeds Expectation." She admitted quietly, as they all looked at their letters.

"I have to get new books on Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astrology." Elara said relived, that she had her equipment letter now.

"No one's taking History of Magic, are they?" Neville asked finally.

Everyone at the table shook their heads, Hermione had been comically upset when in their second year they'd hardly learnt anything aside from about Goblin Wars.

"Oh, Professor Snape and Sirius Black are doing Occlumency and Legilimency for students as an extra class." Luna said intrigued, she'd always wanted to learn it as her mother had been a skilled witch in the art of Legilimency.

"And there's new clubs and classes that have been have been reinstated by the Board of School Governors." Dorea said calmly, she knew Elara had been upset when Hogwarts had stopped doing ballet, and artistic gymnastics before she had started the following year.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man, the Board of Governors had requested a meeting with him, and the rest of the teaching staff regarding the education of Hogwarts. He entered the meeting room and was surprised to see Sirius Black in the room with Remus Lupin next to him. The two men regarded him coldly, and Albus frowned.

He was stunned to see Orion Black in the room with Griselda Marchbanks, he exchanged a look with James Potter who looked slightly worried as Scrimgeour entered the room with Mad - Eye Moody and Amelia Bones.

"The All Hallow's Eve Matrimony Law has been legalised, all students will receive notification of their future husband or wife in two days' time. I have also received word from Pansy Parkinson's parents, that they are reluctant to let the rest of their children attend Hogwarts. Do you know why that is, Headmaster?" Rufus asked calmly, but emotionally he was outraged.

Sirius had informed him that when Albert Parkinson and his young wife, Elise had been told of their daughter's murder; they'd been inconsolable with grief.

The girl's friends included Elara Potter, the Greengrass sisters, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. The girls were unaware of her death, but Rufus intended to inform them.

"I don't know, Minister. Why would anyone not want to send their children to such a prestigious school?" Dumbledore questioned with twinkling eyes.

"A couple of reasons, I suppose, Headmaster." Scrimgeour started, "It might be that we are falling behind in many subjects compared to other schools, it could be the blatant bullying that has been allowed to run unchecked within these halls, or it could even be the biased views of you, as Headmaster of this school."

"Now see here!" James tried to interrupt, determined to defend Dumbledore.

"I'm not done, Lord Potter." The Minister scowled at the man. He wasn't even sure why the male Potter needed to be there when he had nothing to do with the school.

James flushed red, in either embarrassment or anger, but quieted down.

"There are going to be some changes on how this school is run, Albus." The Minister gave the old man a hard look, "We have fallen so far behind, we are considered a laughing stock amongst schools that used to be behind us. You have taken out so many classes and extra-curricular activities that nearly 60 percent of the school isn't even in use. You offer only the bare necessities in classes and only Quidditch and Choir as things to do that's not class related. This changes. Now."

"What would you have me do, Minister? Our budgeting isn't what it used to be. We don't have the funds for all the other classes and clubs." Dumbledore gave a sad sigh, looking at the other man imploringly.

Rufus Scrimgeour nearly grimaced at the act the old man was putting on.

"You can't fool me, Dumbledore. All four of the founders left fortunes to run the school with. Not to mention the ridiculously high tuition as well as the Alumnus that donate yearly. Where has all of that money gone? I know it isn't being put into the classes you still have running since nearly all of them are in desperate need of new equipment."

Albus kept his face passive, but inside he was furious. Who was the Minister to question how he ran his school? Where the money goes is no one's business but his own.

"You will be bringing back these classes, Albus, or we will find a new Headmaster."

"Come now, Rufus. Surely that is a bit much? I have been headmaster of this school for nearly 26 years." He spluttered, shocked.

"And in those 26 years, academic scores have dropped by over 30 percent." Griselda Marchbanks spoke up. "I have tried to tell you for years, ever since I first noticed that the students OWLS and NEWTS were dropping lower and lower, yet you have not listened, or tried to correct it."

"And that is Minister to you, Headmaster." Scrimgeour corrected firmly. He always hated how Dumbledore could be so informal. It seemed like he would always use others first names as if to prove that, no matter their station, he was above them.

"Dumbledore is one of the best headmasters this school has ever seen! And you want to fire him! We should fire you!" James shouted angrily, defending Dumbledore like a dog trained violently.

"Mr. Potter, that outburst was rather, unnecessary. And no, Dumbledore is not the best headmaster's this school has seen. Not by far." The magical minister said disapprovingly.

Dumbledore fought off a scowl, knowing he had lost. There was a reason he had dropped many of these classes. They taught dangerous magics that had no business being in a school.

"Who will be teaching these extra-curricular and other reinstated classes, Minister?" Minerva McGonagall asked calmly, sensing the tension in the room. She did not disagree with Scrimgeour's words at the failings of Hogwarts, or the fact that students were being bullied.

"Each professor will be coming from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Koldovstoretz. Two professors from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and Uagadou School of Magic will also be teaching classes here in subjects that you have failed to provide for the students. The extra-curricular classes will be Magical Art, Artistic Gymnastics, Ballet, Pagan Magic, Ancestral Magic and Martial Duelling. Each of the professors has been vetted for any ties to Death Eaters or Anti - Magic groups," Scrimgeour said firmly, his tone not leaving any room for arguments.

"Aurors will also be placed at the entrances of the school this year, and any Dark Magical artefacts will be confiscated from any student. I would also like Auror Black, and Auror Shacklebolt to have Miss Pansy Parkinson's school file, and a list of her friends?" The Minister requested reasonably, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's.

The Headmaster wouldn't give up, he was doing this for the Greater Good of all Wizard kind.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Minister. These files are confidential, you will have to ask Miss Parkinson's parents for permission to read her file." Dumbledore said smoothly.

"Are you attempting to stop us from finding whoever murdered Ethel Whent, Pansy Parkinson, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dumbledore?" Lucius Malfoy (who until now, had been standing in the corner) asked incredulously, disgusted with the man's attempts at covering his tracks.

"No, I am thinking of my student's wellbeing, Lord Malfoy." Dumbledore said coldly, dislike seeping into his voice as he looked at the Dark wizard.

"You clearly weren't thinking of their safety, when you hid the Philosopher's Stone on the third floor or when a basilisk was attacking students!" Igraine Prewett snapped harshly at the man, her daughter had told her everything that happened under Dumbledore's reign of being Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Very well, Minister. I will owl those files to you immediately, I assure you." He said annoyed, that these people were interfering with his plans.

"I will be waiting, Headmaster."

* * *

Elara was curious as she looked at her school list for the equipment and clothing that she would need for her fifth year. Dorea had arranged with her mother to arrive at the Potter Manor, so Lily wouldn't have to tell James where she was going.

Ernie Macmillan had owled her, Neville, Luna and Hermione about how Dumbledore had been put in his place by the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and the Board of Governors for his failures in Hogwarts falling behind in N.E.W.T and O.W.L. Exams since Headmaster Dippet had died.

"Will we see Harry, mum?" She asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Harry after he had stood by and let their father and Dumbledore torture her.

Lily shook her head, and wrapped her arms around her only daughter as her glittering eyes brimmed with tears. The thought of her daughter being tortured by her own father, broke Lily's heart in more ways than one.

"No, he's going with your father and Ron." Lily said reassuringly, as they walked to the living room and saw Dorea, Sirius, Hermione, Luna and Remus were waiting.

Neville had arranged to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron, with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan.

"Pansy's funeral is next Wednesday, it will be a closed casket." Sirius explained sadly.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	6. Unpleasant Rumors

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan Rosier/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta: ArabellaGaleotti.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 6

* * *

Elara looked down in sadness at the mention of her friend's funeral. Pansy hadn't been as close of a friend as Hermione or Luna, but the young Potter would still miss her.

They hadn't started out as friends, of course. Not only had Pansy been in the year above her own, but she also made it known that she didn't think a Potter belonged in the Snake House. It wasn't until the older girl saw Elara being bullied by her own brother and his friends from Gryffindor, half way through first year, that they started getting along. Pansy had cursed the boys for picking on her housemate and kind of taken her under her wing after that.

It was Pansy that had taught Elara many of the darker curses that she knew as well as how to use them discretely and get away with it. It was Pansy that taught her how to utilize the "Slytherin mask", as many called it, and not show her emotions on her sleeve. And it was Pansy that was the first one to tell her that she was 10 times better than her brother could ever hope to be.

Elara was going to miss Pansy. She was the first friend that the Potter girl had ever lost, and she hoped and prayed that she would be the last.

"Are you girls ready?" Dorea asked in a slightly grim tone, "The others should already be at the Leaky."

"Yeah." Elara stated in a slightly down tone, causing Hermione to give her a firm hug.

Hermione hadn't been as close to Pansy as Elara had been. Pansy was too sarcastic and self-interested for the book-worm. It didn't help that Pansy was always a bit caustic to Hermione. It bothered Elara that two of her friends didn't get along, but she understood that Pansy was just jealous of the other girl's intelligence and Hermione thought Pansy was too vain.

"It'll be ok, Ellie." Hermione told her friend quietly before stepping through the floo, followed one by one by everyone else.

Elara was greeted on the other side by another firm hug from her male best friend, Neville. He didn't care much for Pansy either, but he knew Elara would be hurting by her sudden death and wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

Ellie gave the older boy a slightly watery smile, before forcefully pushing the negative emotions back. She would mourn in private later. Right now, they were out to have fun and get their shopping done for school.

"So." Sirius clapped his hands to get their attention. "Where to first?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop, Seamus said that their products are amazing." Elara said quietly, the adults nodded, and they began walking down the street to the store.

As they walked towards the store, Elara noticed wanted posters on the walls and one caught her attention.

 _'Antonin Dolohov!'_

 _'Crimes: Tortured and murdered muggles under the orders of He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named, partook in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett.'_

 _'Reward: 1000,00 Galleons dead or alive.'_

The photo of Antonin Dolohov moved, and he glared at her with a menacing look on his thin, pointed face. He was still a handsome man, in a rough if not rugged way.

 _'Oh, for Merlin's sake, woman! He's a wanted Death Eater!'_ Elara chided herself mentally and followed her friends. She caught up to them, as she saw to her dismay that Harry was there with Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

"Elara, it's so good to see you!" Arthur Weasley said warmly, Elara smiled at him as she allowed him to hug her but Molly Weasley completely ignored her.

What caught her attention, was the sign on the front door that was in neat italic writing.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO -  
THE CONSTIPATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"  
_

"They'll be murdered in their beds one night, when the Death Eaters see this! You mark my words, for goodness sake Arthur!" Molly said horrified, as they entered the shop.

Elara exchanged a smile of amusement with Neville, and Hermione as they heard children laughing as they tried out some of the products.

"Welcome to Weasley' Wizard Wheezes, ladies and gentlemen! We hope you all enjoy yourselves in our store." Fred Weasley said politely, causing Elara to grin.

"Fred, how much is this?" Hermione asked curiously, she was pointing at a telescope that was glowed bright red before punching at a doll of Delores Umbridge.

"The Boxing Telescope is 12 sickles and 26 knuts, but since you gave us that idea, Hermione it's ten galleons." Fred said cheerfully, Hermione smiled and bought it.

Elara didn't resist, she bought Smart Answer Quills, Self - Inking Quills and Spell - Checking Quills, and a Self-Writing Quil. She also bought a Weather in a Bottle, and a Twister in a Bottle.

Neville had treated himself to the products as well, Elara had a strong suspicion that he intended on getting revenge on Zachary Smith for acting like a bully.

* * *

 _5th of May, 1996_

 _Elara, Leanne and Luna were both helping Neville, Draco, and the rest of the fifty years revise for their upcoming O.W.L.S. that were fast approaching. The fifth years looked like they were about to have nervous breakdowns, or collapse from stress._

 _"You know, I'm dreading becoming a fifth year." Leanne Fawley said wearily, Hermione looked close to tears while Draco looked exhausted as they all revised._

 _"You and me both, I don't want to do A History of Magic. The subject's useless, all we know is about Goblin Wars." Elara said sourly, as they saw Zachary Goldsmith pick up Luna's bag._

 _"Give that back, please." Luna said quietly, trying to be polite._

 _Zachary scoffed, while a few of the other students sniggered as did Lavender Brown smirked at Luna._

 _"Or what, Loony Lovegood? You'll set the Nargles on us?" Marietta Edgecombe taunted cruelly, and that was when they heard a voice stop everyone._

 _"What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked calmly, Elara didn't feel bad in the slightest to see Marietta tremble._

 _"They were bullying Luna, Professor Snape and Marietta was being cruel." Draco said honestly, he despised Marietta for being a traitor and not to mention constantly sleeping with any Slytherin that would get her up the social ladder._

 _Neville was glaring harshly at Zachary for daring to touch Luna's things. The usually mild-mannered and shy boy could not stand it when people picked on Luna. He didn't like bullying at all, but Luna was a special case for him. He considered the quirky Ravenclaw to be a younger sister. She was sweet and innocent and did not deserve to have so many bullies just because she was a bit different._

 _He was so busy thinking up varies ways to get Smith and the others back for being cruel to the blonde girl, he hardly even registered when Professor Snape showed up and started handing out detections to the group of bullies. He watched them calculatingly as they sulkily retreated after giving Luna Her things back._

 _"Damn, Nev. With an evil look like that we'll make a Slytherin out of you yet." Elara giggled._

* * *

 _Present day  
_  
So Elara could easily see the boy getting prank products to get revenge for Luna, especially since the girl would never do it herself.

It was as she was browsing the shelves for anything else interesting that she felt a hand land firmly on her butt. She jumped in shock and looked behind her to see Ron giving her a leering look. He opened his mouth, obviously to spew nonsense, when he was suddenly interrupted but Elara's new favourite people.

"Are you going to pay for those, brother?" Fred asked as he leaned causally against his twin. By looking at him you would think he hadn't seen what his younger brother had done, and his interruption was entirely coincidental. His narrowed blue eyes with the protective gleam in them spoke another story.

"I'm your brother!" He spoke indignantly.

George reached out to pull Elara into a friendly hug, making it seem like he was just greeting her and not trying to distance her from his pig of a brother, lest the fiery girl curse the fool in public. The younger girl happily went along with it. Anything to get away from grabby hands.

"And we are now business men. Wouldn't be much of a business if we went around giving things away." George spoke in a less than friendly tone.

"As your brother I should at least get a discount." Ron stated.

Fred rolled his eyes, "as our least favourite brother we should charge you double."

The twins then led the girl back to the others with Ron's outraged yelling echoing behind them.

"Don't mind him Elle." George started.

"He was dropped too many times as a baby." Fred said.

"Mum doesn't know of course."

"She believes he's just naturally stupid."

Elara laughed, smiling brightly at the twins. "That explains so much."

"There you are dear. Thought we lost you." Dorea smiled at seeing her granddaughter acting happy. She had been so depressed when news of the Slytherin girl's death reached them. The older woman was starting to worry.

* * *

"I'm still here, gran don't worry." Elara said reassuringly, as they got a few products with Sirius sneakily getting joke products for Regulus who had entered the shop.

He smirked at the doll of Delores Umbridge trying to speak but was constantly being silenced, and bought a box of fireworks that he liked the look of.

"I didn't know you let Death Eaters into your shop, Fred and George. There are children here, you know." Molly said disapprovingly, Sirius and Remus frowned at her words while James looked smug.

"Molly, we're not at war. There have been no attacks by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, Regulus isn't a psychopath." Arthur said sternly, silencing Molly.

Elara offered Regulus a smile and he returned it, James luckily didn't see his daughter speaking to the Death Eater otherwise she would have been in trouble.

After getting Weasleys' Dragon Roasted Nuts from a coin operated machine outside the store, they went to the Leaky Cauldron and saw Draco Malfoy there with his parents.

Lucius nodded politely at Dorea, Sirius and Regulus while Narcissa offered a smile towards her aunt, and two paternal cousins as Draco walked over.

"Where are you staying, Hermione?" Draco asked curiously, he'd never admit it but what with the young wizards and witches being murdered, he did wonder if she was alright.

"I'm staying with Elara, her grandmother's been lovely to me." Hermione said civilly, Elara personally thought that the two Prefects were perfect for each other.

Plus, Hermione had admitted to her, Luna, Leanne, Katie and Padma that she thought he was a good-looking man.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself with my grey aunt, and cousin. Aunt Dorea's always been nice, don't know how she put up with marrying a Potter in Gryffindor," Draco said unamused, Hermione looked surprised as she looked at Draco and Elara.

"You two are cousins?" She asked amazed, she didn't know that Draco, Harry and Elara were related.

"All of the pure-blood families are related in some way, Neville's my paternal cousin too and I wouldn't be surprised if we're distantly related to Millicent Bulstrode, and Marcus Flint. Tonks is our cousin too, but her dad...I don't think he likes me very much." Elara admitted self - consciously.

"Ted Tonks is like that with any Slytherin who isn't his wife, he was very rude to Aunt Bellatrix on her wedding day. That's the problem with some Muggle-borns, they don't respect our pure-blood traditions." Draco said annoyed, he'd never really warmed up to his uncle but he like his cousins.

As much as it pissed him off, he liked Sirius.

"Did you know anything about these extra- curricular classes, and clubs that are being bought into Hogwarts?" Neville asked curiously, as they were allowed to go by themselves to Flourish and Blotts by the adults.

"Father told me and mother last night, the Ministry isn't happy with Dumbledore for allowing bullying in the school. Madam Marchbanks has said that Hogwarts has slumped in education, because it only teaches core subjects." Draco said disdainfully, as they entered the book store.

* * *

"Do you think we should follow them, Harry?" Ron asked curiously, he felt irritated with Fred and George for stopping him from chatting up Elara.

"I think we should, dad found out that Elara was a Parseltongue on Saturday evening, Ron. He and Dumbledore said that it's Dark magic, and there's no way I can do it, and Dad can't either." Harry said disgusted, with his sister as they followed them to the bookstore.

"Didn't Salazar Slytherin talk to snakes?" Ron asked disturbed, Harry nodded, and they were about to enter, when they Elara go upstairs.

"What are the books upstairs listed as?"'

Ron gave a thoughtful frown at his friend's question before replying, "I'm pretty sure Fred and George talked about the upstairs having more dangerous magic. Something about rituals and more battle spells. Mum never lets us go up there and always chased the twins away when they tried. Apparently, she thought that they already nearly blow the house up every other Tuesday. She didn't want to add to that with them having access to more violent magics."

Harry looked concerned as he watched his sister disappear between the upstairs shelves. "Is there Dark magic up there? Dad says nearly all rituals are Dark."

Ron shrugged, "The most this shop has is Light-Grey. Any Dark Arts books would be down Knockturn. Dad tried telling us about a few Light rituals, but Mum always interrupted him saying that we were too young to learn any of that."

The male Potter still looked concerned. It didn't really matter if the material up there wasn't Dark. He still didn't think his dad would like the younger girl knowing any type of ritual magic, or anything else that needed to be sectioned off of the main store.

"If you're so worried, go see what she is looking at." Ron suggested, and Harry gave a nod, before dragging his best friend quietly up the stairs and after his sister.

* * *

Elara made her way up the stairs and into a part of Flourish and Blotts that she had never been in before. Hermione had told her about it when the younger girl had mentioned what career she had wanted to go into. The strawberry-blonde had never seen Demonologist books in the main part of the store, but Hermione had said she saw some up there and, of course, Hermione would know seeing as she practically lived in the book store.

The Potter girl easily found the right books in a tiny section in the very back. It was apparent that Demonology was rarely practiced in Britain if the meagre and obviously untouched section was anything to go by.

She found books describing what demonology was as well as books on subjects that she would need to be well versed in. There was advanced Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, and Potions. Then she found rituals to bind demons as well as exorcise them. There was also a smaller section on known demon types and a little bit of information about each one, though Elara highly doubted much of it was actually accurate.

Then in the very back, hidden behind other books, was a little black book that looked very out of place in a non-used book store. It was tatty and the cover was nearly falling off. It was covered in dust, with no title, or at least none that she could make out.

Upon opening the book curiously, she quickly realized that the book was most certainly not supposed to be there. It was an obviously Dark Arts book that wouldn't be out of place with Necromancy, one of the Darkest Arts, books. It was a ritual book that described, in gory detail, how to summon a very high-level demon, and bind it to the summoners will. It involved a lot of human sacrifice and self-mutilation.

Elara was nearly sick with just seeing the description. How, in Merlin's name, did this book wind up in a Pro-Light book-shop? It had clearly been there for a while, so maybe it was missed years ago when the Dark Arts first started being banned. That didn't make much sense either as, not only was it severely deteriorated, but she wasn't sure if the book even counted as Dark. From what she had seen, before abruptly slamming the thing closed, she was more inclined to label it as Black magic, not just Dark, and Black magic had been banned from the time of Merlin.

Now she had no idea what to do. She couldn't very well put the ting back. What if some nefariously inclined person found it? She definitely didn't want to keep it, not only did the thought make her feel sick, but she could only imagine how certain people would react if it was found in her possession. She could give it to Sirius. Her godfather was an auror and came from a family that is well known to have once practiced Black magic. It's how his family got their name after all. If anyone would know what to do with it, he would.

With her mind made up, Elara turned to go back down stairs and find her godfather, who should have made his way to the book store by then. He had said that he would meet them there in a little while. As she was turning, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of red disappear behind another shelf, but quickly brushed it off. She was on a mission.

* * *

"She almost saw you!" Harry hissed, tugging the red-head down as he watched his sister looking around in confusion before shrugging and going back down the stairs, mysterious book in tow.

Ron smiled sheepishly and said, "I was trying to see what book she had, but all I could see was that it was old."

"Let's see what section she was in, maybe it will give us a hint." Harry had already started for the books his sister had been looking at, causing the Weasley to scramble to keep up.

"Demonology?" Ron question, confused, "Why would she be looking at that stuff?"

Harry shrugged with a suspicious look on his face. "I don't know. But dad will not be happy that she got a book from here."

"Some of the books in that section are dodgy, Harry. I remember Mundungus telling me how Grimmauld Place had a whole section devoted to books on the Dark Arts." Ron said quietly, as they followed Elara back downstairs.

James had been talking to John Dawlish an auror who worked alongside him, Sirius, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. He saw Elara come back from upstairs and grimaced, he regarded his daughter suspiciously before talking to Arthur Weasley.

"Dad, we need to talk to you." Harry said quietly, urgency in his tone and James frowned but nodded as he followed his son and Ron to a quiet spot in the book store.

"What's happened, Harry?" James asked concerned, he immediately checked Harry and Ron for injuries that they might have sustained from what they had seen.

"We saw Elara upstairs looking at books under Demonology, and some of them looked books on the Dark Arts," Harry explained seriously, and James's expression darkened.

He'd deal with this, he wasn't going to let his daughter stain the honour of House Potter by using the Dark and Grey Arys.

* * *

Elara managed to find Sirius and sighed in relief, she quietly walked over to where her godfather was reading a book on Defensive Charms for wizards with Masters in Charms.

"Uncle Sirius, I found this from upstairs. I think it's a book that should have been placed in the Department of Mysteries." Elara explained quietly, handing the book discretely over to him.

Sirius took it carefully, and he could sense the Black Magic coming off it, in waves and looked at what the front of the book.

 _'Naturom Demonto'_ , it said in faded silver writing and Sirius wondered how in the name of Merlin a book like this managed to find its way into a bookstore that affiliated itself with light wizards.

"You did the right thing by giving me this, don't worry Ellie. I'll make sure it's put in the Department of Mysteries, that way no one will get hurt." He said reassuringly to his goddaughter who looked relieved at his words.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius." She said gratefully.

After the group got their books, they went to Madam Malkins for their school uniforms, and dress robes when the woman refused to tailor anything for Elara, Hermione, or Luna.

"I'm sorry dears, it's not against you two but I've heard some unpleasant rumours about Miss Potter. This is a shop loyal to Dumbledore, I'm sorry." Madam Malkins said apologetically, but Elara saw in her eyes that she wasn't sorry.

Elara saw her mother step over them, her face cold and her green eyes alight with a burning anger.

"Then, we'll shop at Twilfitt and Tattings from now on. I won't allow you to speak to my daughter and her friends, like they're criminals, Madam Malkin." Lily said coldly, placing a protective hand over her daughter's shoulder.

With that said, Lily and Dorea took the girls out of the store and Augusta followed with Neville and Tonks as James angrily shouted at them to come back.

Elara couldn't believe what her mother had just done, she'd actually stood up for her against Madam Malkin's who had always treated her a bit coldly due to the circumstances of her birth.

"Mum, thank you." She whispered quietly, Lily said nothing, but she held her daughter's hand tightly as Sirius caught up with them followed by Molly and Ginny.

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing, Remus?! She and mum have humiliated us in front of the whole store! No doubt, Rita Skeeter will find out about this. What is wrong with them?!" James snarled angrily, as Ron and Harry got their school and dress robes.

Remus frowned at his best friend's words, and Harry spoke up.

"She's a freak, she's going to be a Dark Witch because she can talk to snakes like Voldemort." Harry said disgusted, the thought Elara speaking to snakes sickened him.

James shot him a warning look, but thankfully Madam Malkin didn't seem to have heard his cursing.

"She's your sister, Harry, and is your daughter, James." Remus said coldly, his eyes flashing gold briefly at Harry's words of hatred directed at his cub.

Harry scowled, while James's face darkened.

"That...that girl, is only related to me through blood. If it wasn't for the wretched All Hallow's Eve Matrimony Law, I'd send her away to Azkaban where she can't harm us with her dark magic." James growled contemptuously.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	7. Political Tactics

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Just for the record, Leanne Fawley, is an OC and you'll learn more about her as the story progresses. She's a good friend of Elara, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Slytherin. So is Freyja Rowle, and Natasha Dolohov.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: Silentnight00.**

 **Beta: HPloverofbooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 7

* * *

Remus just shook his head at what his friend had become by following Dumbledore like a lost pup. He didn't know when James had started acting this way, but he didn't like it. With a sigh, the werewolf just turned and walked away, going to find the others.

* * *

Elara was still reeling with shock that her mother had actually stood up for her. In front of her father too! She was really happy about that, but also worried. Her dad had not looked happy about what her mum had done. Elara was safe with her grandmother for another day or two, but Lily had to go back home with James after they were done shopping. Would he hurt her mother like he had done her?

"After we get your school robes, I think its best we return home. We should be getting the letters from the ministry at some point today informing us of our new betrotheds." Dorea spoke quietly, thinking very similar thoughts to her granddaughter.

The others nodded, a bit subdued from their friend being treated like a second-class citizen (,) and being refused service from a shop they had all used for years now.

Augusta Longbottom pinched her lips at their downtrodden, yet angry expressions. She couldn't believe the nerve of Madam Malkins. No Longbottom would ever be seen at her store again, after this. She shared an aggrieved look with the Black Heir and knew that he agreed. The Black family was one of the largest still in existence and had a very diverse political group, mostly in the Grey and Dark areas, but Sirius also had some Light support as well. Madam Malkins had just lost quite a bit of customers with this stunt. She would be lucky to still have a shop after they were done.

It didn't take them long to get fitted and into new robes. Twilfitt and Tattings was much more expensive than Malkins, but it was also much better quality. Elara actually liked her new robes better, enjoying the silky feel of them on her skin. They made them all look more sophisticated as well. No wonder Draco refused to shop anywhere else.

"Much better quality, don't you think pup." Sirius grinned at the young Potter as he watched her run her hands over the smooth texture of her new wardrobe. "I think we will stick with shopping from here from now on. Much better service then at Malkins." He may have spoken that last bit just a tat louder than normal, pretending to not see the blond hair and vicious grin of Skeeter as she followed them around trying to not be seen. He knew this would be in the paper the next day and with the knowledge that Malkin had lost the Blacks, Longbottoms, and half the Potters as customers, well, many more would follow.

Sirius hid a dark grin. Hardly anyone actually saw the Black Heir as a political threat. He was too brash, to hot-headed to be any good at the subtle manipulations that all successful politicians needed to be good at. Many forgot that Sirius had been born and raised a Black. They lived and breathed politics, and manipulation from the moment of birth. Just because this particular Black hardly ever showed that training, didn't mean it wasn't there.

It was good to be underestimated.

They didn't spend much longer in the shop and, before long, they were all saying goodbye. If Elara hugged her mother a bit tighter and longer than normal, no one mentioned it. Many of them thought that it was about time Lily had stood up for her daughter. The girl needed her mother, especially in a house where everyone else was against her.

"I'll see you in a few days, Ellie." Lily whispered to her before leaving, hiding her nerves with a smile.

Elara watched her mother go with a worried expression, before turning and flooing back to her grandmother's.

Her thoughts screeched to a haul at the sight of the ministry owls waiting for them with letters attached. She knew it had to be their betrothal announcements, and the girl found her skin felt a bit clammy with nerves.

Who had the ministry paired her with?

Her nerves stomach was twisted in knots as she carefully unrolled the letter from the ministry owl, which was tawny coloured.

 _Dear Miss Elara Dorea Potter_

 _After careful analysis, we have decided to pair you with Antonin Dolohov. You will both meet on All Hallow's Eve. Enclosed you will find a file on his history and magical abilities._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Henri Lestrange, Head of the Arithmancy Department._

Elara felt numb as she looked at the photo of Antonin Dolohov, the man whose wanted posters she'd seen on the walls in Diagon Alley(,) and the man who had nearly killed her best friend.

"Elara...Ellie, who did you get matched with?" Hermione asked quietly, Elara wetted her lips and swallowed.

"Antonin Dolohov, I'm so sorry Hermione and Neville. I completely understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I wouldn't hold it against any of you," Elara said quietly, keeping her face stoic and calm.

"We're not going to stop being friends with you, Ellie. I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy." Hermione said fiercely, refusing to abandon her best friend.

"I'm not either. We're all best friends and our arranged marriages won't break up our friendships." Neville said reassuringly, Elara smiled at this and squeezed his hand tightly.

In a lot of ways, Neville was like a big brother to her. He'd always been kind to her, even though Harry had told him to stay away from her due to the supposed dark circumstances of her birth.

"Who are you marrying, Neville?" Hermione asked curiously, she was glaring at the photo of Draco that was smirking at her, and even had the audacity to wink at her.

Smug bastard.

"Hannah Abbott, we've always gotten along, and she stopped Ernie from saying some bullshit about Ellie in our fifth year." Neville said shyly, his cheeks turning dark red.

Hannah was a Hufflepuff student, and Elara recalled that she'd always stepped in to stop the Gryffindors from bullying the younger Slytherin students.

She was a nice girl.

"Luna, who's your future husband?" Elara asked softly, and Luna was silent for a moment, before looking quietly at Neville and Augusta ().

"Rabastan Lestrange, he's going to marry me." She said bravely, fearing how the Longbottoms would react to the news.

If anyone had a right to despise the Lestranges, it was Augusta and Neville had suffered greatly from their actions. The Lestrange brothers (,) along with Bellatrix Black and Barty Crouch Jr, had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity.

A fate worse than death.

Neville was shocked and angry, but no way in hell was it directed at Luna who was innocent in this. He took in a few deep breaths and nodded as he looked at Augusta.

"I'm not mad Luna, I'm mad at the Ministry for doing this stupid law, but it's not your fault." Neville said reassuringly, giving her a comforting smile.

Luna smiled, looking reassured and comforted at his words as Augusta spoke up then.

"I believe that I have been unfair to Miss Granger and Miss Potter. I've allowed Dumbledore to manipulate me using my emotions and I am truly sorry about my actions towards you two. You two, along with Luna, always showed Neville kindness." Augusta said quietly, regret flashing in her blue eyes.

She regretted her behaviour towards Elara especially. The young girl was constantly in the shadows and Neville had formed a brother like bond with the shy, charming and talented witch.

What a fool she'd been, listening to Dumbledore of all people.

"Lady Longbottom, we don't hold it against you. You were only looking out for Neville, he's your only grandson and we understand." Elara said kindly, not holding a grudge and neither was Hermione.

* * *

While Augusta spoke to Elara, Hermione, Neville and Luna in the living room. Dorea sat in her study with Sirius as they waited for the rest of the Black family to arrive plus Remus and discuss what had happened.

"I've been arranged to marry Thoros Nott, he's a father to a young boy in Hermione and Neville's year. We knew each other at have you been matched to?" Dorea asked quietly. She'd been widowed since before Elara had been born.

Having nearly died of Dragon Pox, a Healer had given her Dragon Blood at the insistence of her younger sister Cassiopeia who had stayed by her side.

Cassiopeia worked for the Department of Mysteries in Paris, France to experiment with new spells. She'd refused to stay in Britain, after an argument with Dumbledore and James.

"Caroline Yaxley, she's the fourth eldest daughter of Corban Yaxley and Josephine Delacour. She's in Hermione's year, and a Slytherin." Sirius said quietly, worried about his goddaughter.

He dreaded to see how James would react to the news that Elara would be binded to a feared Death Eater, that had beaten James in the Duelling Club.

Antonin Dolohov had been at Hogwarts at the same time as them, he and James hated each other due the fact that Antonin had beaten him at something that the Potters had boasted of being undefeated at, dueling

James had taken it out on Dolohov's younger sister, Natasha, who had been sorted in Slytherin as well. The memory still haunted him, he'd struggled to cope with what his best friend had done but Sirius knew it had been wrong.

* * *

 _5th of January 1976 _

_Sirius had known James was in a foul mood, but the curse he'd just used on Natasha Dolohov was horrifying. He felt sick, as he stared at the cuts that were being directed at Natasha._

 _"Why don't you go back to your own country, you filthy Dark Witch?!" James sneered cruelly, trying to hex her again but she dived out of the way._

 _"Protego!" Sirius roared outraged, after James levitated her up in the air so everyone saw her green knickers causing Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Hestia Jones, and Emmeline Vance to laugh loudly._

 _"Pads, what are you doing?" Peter asked confused, Sirius ignored him as he walked over to Natasha and offered her a hand that she timidly took._

 _"It's alright, Nat." He said quietly, Remus came over with Lily as the three of them took her to Madam Pomfrey._

 _As a dark rage take a hold of him, Regulus had begged him to do something about James._

 _"You say he's your brother and best friend, would you let him use curses and hexes on young girls to see their underwear, Sirius?" His brother had asked angrily._

 _Sirius wanted to yell at James, yell at him that he was acting like a prick...like a self-righteous idiot._

 _Like a pure-blood, but even pure-men didn't raise a hand to women regardless of their blood heritage._

 _"That was completely uncalled for, James." Sirius tried to breathe through the rage that had gripped him, not wanting to give in to the slight madness that ran through his family. He understood that his friend's pride had taken a blow, but to take it out on a young girl that had nothing to do with it? That was despicable._

 _"Please, she's a slimy Slytherin. There's nothing to get upset over." James folded his arms across his chest and had the audacity to look offended that Sirius had berated him._

 _Sirius clenched his fists into the material of his robes in an effort to not punch his best friend in the face. James had never been this cruel before, at least, not to his knowledge. Sure, their pranks could get a little out of hand, and they could be a bit harsh on the Slytherins, but he did not think they had went as far as this before. All pure-bloods are raised to respect women. That had been the opposite of respect._

 _"I can't even look at you right now." The Black Heir gritted out before turning on his heal and walking away to the sound of his friends confused shouting._

* * *

It had taken Sirius a long time to let that incident go and forgive James, but he had never forgotten it. Which is probably why, when he witnessed Antonin hex James a few days after with a look of revenge on his face, he had told no one when they asked if he had seen who had cast it.

"We need to keep a very close eye on James." Sirius said grimly while they waited.

Dorea sighed sadly, "He won't be happy that his daughter is marrying a Death Eater."

"And he won't care that she has no choice or anything to do with the decision." He finished.

"Where did I go wrong, Sirius? Was I such a terrible Mother that my son has turned out so cruel?" Her voice was quiet and withdrawn.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed quietly, not wanting to draw the others in with his yelling.

"You practically raised Moony and I as well, and I think we turned out just fine, better, when it comes to me. James' problem is that he listens to the lies and idiotic ideals that Dumbledore spouts. He encourages James's behaviour, so he believes he is in the right. It is in no way your fault, Dorea."

Dorea gave a thankful smile to Sirius. She had always counted him as another son. (She just wished James had followed in Sirius' footsteps and broken away from the Headmaster's strings.)

They looked over as the floo flared and, one by one, members of the Black family gracefully piled in. The took up the available seats or stood behind the chairs their family was sitting on.

"So, who is to be my Daughter-in-Laws." Orion asked his sons with a slightly curious air.

"I've been betrothed to Caroline Yaxley, she's the fourth youngest daughter of Corban Yaxley and Josephine Delacour above when he was talking to Dorea. She's in the year above Hermione, and a Slytherin," Sirius explained calmly, knowing his parents would be pleased.

They'd raised Sirius and Regulus to behave like proper pure-blood gentleman, beating or assaulting any woman, even if she was a (Muggle-born,) was considered horrific.

"And I'm marrying Freyja Rowle, she's in the same year as Hermione Granger and a Ravenclaw. Her parents are Odin Rowle, and Isolde Prewett. She's not very close to her maternal aunt, Molly Weasley." Regulus said dryly, he was horrified at the thought of marrying a young woman who was still in Hogwarts and hoped they could get along.

Orion and Cygnus turned to look at Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and finally, her daughter along with Alphard Black.

"Me and Ted broke up, the Ministry said that we weren't compatible, and that he had been taking infertility potions so that he wouldn't get me pregnant. I'm being married to Robert Lestrange, the cousin of Rodolphus and Rabastan." She said quietly, rubbing her arms absently.

"Tonks is marrying Remus Lupin, the Ministry has also ensured that werewolves and vampires marry wizards and witches, so they can be a part of Wizarding society." Cygnus explained finally, not in the least bit disapproving of his granddaughter's chosen husband.

All these lies about pure-blood families hating werewolves, half-breeds and Muggle-burns was ridiculous.

"Druella's nephew, Evan is marrying Daphne Greengrass and Thoros's son is marrying her younger sister. The Prewett family is in an uproar as are three of the Molly Weasley practically threw herself into a hysterical dance after learning that her daughter was marrying Dorea's grandson. She's outraged that Luna Lovegood is marring Rabastan Lestrange, and his brother is marrying Leanne Fawley." Alphard said disgusted, he knew very well as did the rest of his family that Molly Weasley was thinking about her family status being moved up.

The Weasleys had been estranged by some of the other pure-blood families, due to their constant reverence towards Albus Dumbledore who had begun controlling the old pure-blood traditions.

Instead, they now had Muggle holidays which angered a lot of the families, particularly the Black family who treasured their traditions.

"Madam Malkin refused to tailor Elara's dress robes and school robes this afternoon, and refused to do her two best friends as well. She insisted that it wasn't anything personal against them, but she refused to serve Elara. Said that it was because of the rumors she'd heard about her, from Dumbledore." Sirius growled angrily, angered at the woman.

Walburga sneered at the mention of the woman, Augusta Longbottom had written to her and expressed anger at how Elara Potter had been treated like a second-rate citizen.

"None of us will shop in that wretched shop, Twilfitt and Tattings suits us better. I will be writing to our cousins and friends, to shop in Twilfitt and Tattings instead of that second rated Madam Malkin! She'll be lucky that she has a shop!" The Black matriarch screamed, her tone enraged and looked at her eldest son.

"I do hope you punished her, my boy?" She asked calmly, Sirius smirked darkly at his mother.

"She'll reap what she sows, mother."

* * *

The next morning was alight with gossip, the Daily Prophet and Quibbler had witnessed the scene where Madam Malkin refused to tailor Elara Potter's school uniform and dress robes.

 _'MADAM MALKIN'S HELD IN DISGUST, AS PROMIENT FAMILIES REFUSE TO SHOP IN HER SECOND-CLASS SHOP AND FAVOUR TWILFITT AND TATTING'S!'_

 _Yesterday evening Madam Malkin caused a scandal by refusing to tailor Elara Potter's clothes, due to cruel rumours circulated by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

 _"It was poor dear was with her family and friends when the Madam spoke to her like she was a criminal. I refuse to shop there, as my grandson Neville is dear friends with Elara Potter." Augusta Longbottom was reported to have said to Igraine Prewett._

 _Madam Malkin has refused to comment on her version of events, but shopkeepers have expressed outrage at the woman's unkind behaviour to young Miss Potter._

 _Other prominent pure-blood and half-blood families have also boycotted Madam Malkin's shop. The Potter, Longbottom, Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Prewett and Burke families led by Orion Black, who is the Patriarch of the Black family, had expressed disgust at Madam Renee Malkin's blatant contempt towards his son's goddaughter._

 _"Our family cannot in good conscience go to this store, due to the blatant biased and cruel rumours circulated by Albus Dumbledore. It's no wonder students are being bullied, because of his biased favouritism towards Gryffindor." Orion said firmly._

 _Reporters have tried to interview Headmaster Dumbledore, who has refused to comment.'_

Dorea grimaced at this, the man was a hypocrite and she was disgusted by how he insisted that the Gryffindor students simply played pranks on the other students. Pranks that had resulted in a young boy humiliated, pranks that caused her granddaughter's best friend to lose her priceless possessions and clothes.

Or in Hermione's case, her school books to go missing for at least two weeks before they were returned in bad condition.

Elara joined her at the table, she was in the black dark pink silk kimono that she'd bought her last year for Yule and she adored it.

"Morning, grandma." Elara said softly, as the others joined turned as Severus entered through the floo.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	8. A Promise Of Revenge

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 ** **Co – Writer: silentnight00.****

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 8

* * *

The potions master gave Elara an accessing look as he entered the dining area, looking for any evidence that she was hurt. Ever since Lily had revealed that the girl was being abused he had been mentally kicking himself for not seeing it.

Severus prided himself on look after, and protecting his snakes. He should have seen the way the girl avoided her brother, shied away from any mention of her father, avoided direct contact with anyone the first week back from summer breaks, and never had as many possessions as her spoilt brother.

Now that he knew, he would be keeping a much better eye on her. He just wondered if the abuse was strictly physical or if her father used magic on her as well.

"Severus." Dorea greeted, getting up from her seat at the table. "You're a bit early, the others haven't arrived yet." She commented, wondering why the usually anti-social man would ask for a meeting with them. He wasn't on to just want to catch up over tea, so it had to be important.

"That is fine." Severus spoke softly. "They should be here shortly."

Dorea nodded before turning to her granddaughter, "Ellie, dear, take your friends and entertain them out in the garden for a while, please?"

Despite the young girl's curiosity, she nodded in acceptance and led Hermione and Luna out into the back garden. If she happened to lead them more towards her grandmother's study window where she knew they would be meeting, well none of the girl mentioned it.

Dorea led the way to her study, and it wasn't long before they were joined by Augusta, Neville, Sirius, Lucretia, Arthur, and even Dorea's new betrothed, Thoros Nott. They all sat down, besides Neville, who was directed out to the garden to join the girls.

Elara, seeing Neville, gestured for him to quietly join them under the slightly cracked study window. Neville gave an apprehensive look, just imagining his gran's reaction if he was caught ease dropping, before he nodded and silently joined them.

* * *

"I have some troubling news." Severus went straight to the point, not one for beating around the bush.

"What's going on Severus, is Dumbledore trying to interfere with the Marriage Law?" Lucius asked annoyed, he'd never liked Dumbledore for constantly trying to bring in Muggle traditions to replace the Wizarding ones

Interfering old man.

"It has come to my attention Lady Longbottom, that the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. may not have been the ones who tortured your son and his wife. During an argument, Hestia Jones confessed that she and Emmeline Vance had informed Dumbledore that Frank was considering reconciling with his maternal cousins, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Dumbledore did not agree with this notion, arguing that even if they were family...Frank was to kill them on sight." Severus explained quietly, seeing Augusta's face whiten.

Neville tensed beside Luna, and she squeezed his hand tightly, while Hermione and Elara looked horrified at what they were hearing.

"Sirius was unaware of this, wasn't he?" Augusta asked quietly, aware that Sirius had been imprisoned falsely in Azkaban after Voldemort had disappeared.

Severus nodded.

"Black and Lupin do not trust the Headmaster, and they do not trust most of the Order. The only ones who are trustworthy are Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt and Tonks. There is something else, as well." Severus added cautiously.

The adults looked at him intently.

"The Dark Lord has sent Greyback to his pack, more werewolves are being persecuted along with vampires. It won't be long, before they join him, and I do not blame them. They are treated like filth thanks to Umbridge's laws. Bones is trying to replace them but Molly Weasley believes they should all be sent to Azkaban." Severus said grimly, just as they heard a noise.

Thinking quickly, Elara dragged Hermione underneath a cherry blossom tree with Luna and Neville following them.

None of them knew what to say to Neville, who had gone pale at the revelation that his parents hadn't been tortured by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr.

It was Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones who had tortured them, under the orders of Dumbledore.

* * *

Lily could feel that her ribs were broken, and she had a sprained left wrist as she weakly stood up and healed herself. She was thankful that Elara hadn't been here, otherwise James would have gone after her next.

Her daughter had suffered enough under James, when a furious James stormed into the kitchen with Harry.

"OUR DAUGHTER IS MARRYING A FUCKING DEATH EATER! THE VERY SAME DEATH EATER, THAT KILLED MOLLY'S BROTHERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" James snarled enraged, his face dark with hatred and loathing towards their daughter.

"No, you won't James. I won't let you hurt Elara, she's our daughter and I won't let you, Harry or Dumbledore hurt her!" Lily said defiantly, her green eyes flashing.

James' face turned an unattractive red colour as Lily spoke and just as he was reaching for her with the intent to put her in her place, her wand was jabbed under his chin threateningly.

Fierce green eyes blazed in anger and protectiveness as the red head practically snarled at her husband like a lioness protecting her cubs. "You seem to be under the impression that I am your punching bag James Potter. I am your wife and you will respect me. You will not lay a finger on our daughter. She had done nothing to deserve this treatment and it stops now. You harm one more hair on her head and you will find yourself without yours!" Her red hair almost seemed to catch fire for a second as her magic manifested around her, giving weight to her threat.

Lily was so tired of playing the beaten down wife. She was a powerful witch who knew more magic than most. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she started acting like a wallflower with no will of her own, but she was so done. It's unfortunate that hearing about her own husband torturing their daughter was the kick she needed to come back into herself.

James sneered at his wife but backed down. He was smart enough to know when to push and when to not. He wouldn't forget this though. Lily would regret the day she threatened him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Elara presses tightly to Neville's side as they snuck, undetected, deeper into the garden and away from the window. Her male friend had a shell-shocked look on his face and he was too pale for her liking.

None of them could believe what they had heard. Members of the Order were responsible for his parent's condition? All because his father wanted to reconnect with his family?

They knew that the Order wasn't as saintly and sinless as they liked to seem. Some of them could be very cruel, just look at her father. But this? Frank and Alice Longbottom had been valued members of the Order. To do this, and then blame it on his own family, distant relation or no, was despicable.

"I'll kill them." Neville breathed, his eyes slightly unfocused and his hands clenched.

Elara wrapped her arms around him, quickly followed by the other two.

"No, Nev, you'll go to Azkaban." Hermione fretted, though she couldn't blame the boy. It was one thing to believe virtual strangers had hurt his parents, but to learn that it was people they knew? People they trusted and interacted with and called friends? That was something completely different.

"They need to pay!" He was close to shouting, rounding on the bookworm, but Elara intervened.

"We know, Neville. We want them to pay too. But attacking them head on will only see us all in prison."

"What do you mean, us all?" He asked confused.

All three girls rolled their eyes. "We would be helping you end their miserable lives, of course." Luna's usually dreamy tone was dark and foreboding.

"But we have to be smart about it." Elara stated, showing her Slytherin side "it would have to look like an accident. And no one could link it to us."

"Right." Hermione nodded, "I'll start discreetly researching ways to create deadly accidents. Elara can look into solid alibis for us, and Luna can gather as much information on Vance and Jones. Unfortunately, there is no way we could go after Dumbledore, but some day, we will get him for this."

Neville was shaking with emotion at his friends support. They were willing to help him get revenge without even needing to think about it. He wrapped them all tightly in his arms and just cried, knowing none of them would judge him for it.

The girls all shared fiercely protective looks over Neville's bowed head and silently vowed to do all they could for their friend.

"We'll make them pay, Neville. I promise, no one's pushing us around anymore. I'm done letting people beat me down, and treating us like dirt." Elara said defiantly, her hazel eyes flashing a dark shade of green.

"I wonder if we can somehow contact the Lestrange brothers, and ask them for a meeting on neutral grand?" Neville wondered quietly, he'd only met Rodolphus Lestrange once and that had been during the fight at the Department of Mysteries.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Hermione said reassuringly, Luna nodded next to her as they sat in the garden by the rose bushes and Elara pulled out the file on Antonin Dolohov.

Her future husband.

She had no idea if he knew that she was going to marry him, after all she was a half-blood as well as the daughter of a blood-traitor who was despised by half of the pure-blood society.

 _'Thanks dad, for pissing off half of the pure-blood families. No wonder Millicent Bulstrode was giving me the evil eye.'_ She thought sarcastically, thinking of the older girl who was friends with Hermione.

* * *

Antonin wasn't sure how his meeting with Elara Potter would go down on All Hallow's Eve, or Samhain as it was called, and he looked at the file with a picture of her.

 _'Name: Elara Dorea Potter.'_

 _'Age: Fifteen._

 _'D.O. B: 31st of October 1980._

 _'Magical Skills: Shows unusual talent in Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology. Is suspected of being a Parseltongue, a very rare gift.'_

 _'Notes: Is rumoured have knowledge about the Dark and Grey Arts, which is not unusual considering her circumstances of birth.'_

Antonin wanted to scoff at this, the woman spoke about her as if Elara Potter was a demon or a succubus. It was complete bollocks, in Russia this wasn't the attitude of the Russian Wizarding world. They considered witches and wizards who were born on All Hallow's Eve to be respected.

He studied the photo of the young woman intently, she had thick dark red wavy hair and green eyes that had flecks of gold in the pupils, and high cheekbones.

She was a beautiful young woman, and intelligent as well, there was no doubt about that either as he looked at her list of friends and acquaintances that she'd made. Her close friends were Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Leanne Fawley, and two Hufflepuff girls named Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Elara Potter was considered to be a model student. He noted that she was at the top of her class in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Astrology and Ancient Runes, along with Potions. She was a strange girl, that was for sure.

Being married to her was sure to be interesting, at least. Antonin decided as he tucked the file away.

* * *

Neville left with his Grandmother not to long after the adult's meeting ended. Augusta had looked pinched and pale when she had led her grandson to the floo, but a burning rage had been in her eyes as they left.

Elara wondered if they would even need plans to get revenge for Neville when his grandmother looked ready to do some killing herself. She just might get there before them.

"There you are, Ellie." Sirius greeted as she walked to the sitting room. It looked like he was about to leave.

"Siri. Leaving already?" She asked surprised.

The Black Heir nodded, bringing her into a hug, "You need to visit sometime, Pup. Regulus has been hounding me about bringing you over to Grimmauld Place again."

"No offense, Padfoot, but that place gives me the creeps." She shuddered for dramatic effect.

Sirius tussled her hair with a laugh, causing her to duck away, hands hovering over her head for protection. "It has that effect of people. That's why I moved out as soon as I could. I've been trying to tell Reggie to move out, but he's hardly home anyway so he doesn't see the point. I always thought he was a bit crazy."

"Isn't all of your family a bit crazy, Sirius?" She asked with a cheeky grin and Sirius took a playful swipe at her head that she ducked with a laugh.

"Don't forget that you share the same blood, Pup." He smirked. Elara cackled, "I've never claimed to be sane!"

Sirius rolled his eyes fondly, "Stay safe, Pup. I'll be over tomorrow morning, before you go back to James and Lily. I'll floo home with you, make sure it goes well." 'And make sure James knows the consequences should he hurt her again.' He added mentally.

Elara smiled at her godfather and nodded. She watched him step through the fire before turning to her two friends. This was the last day they would be together before school starts. She knew her father would not be letting her see her friends until then. She wanted to make the most of her last day of freedom.

"Misses Potter, Granger, and Lovegood." Professor Snape spoke before the three could run off.

They turned to look at the dour man and greeted as one, "Professor Snape."

He raised an eyebrow at the three but other than that, his expression was blank. "If you want to ease drop on conversation, might I suggest learning to be silent when doing so? I expected better of my Slytherins." He aimed the last part at Hermione and Elara before sweeping past them and into the floo.

Elara blinked, bewildered. "I can't tell if he was berating us for ease dropping, or for not doing it properly."

"Well, I don't think he told anyone else that we were, so perhaps he was doing both?" Hermione spoke.

The three shrugged. They would never understand the hard-to-read man.

"You three want to go for a walk? I very rarely get to explore around here." The Potter girl suggested.

Hermione nodded while Luna said, "Sure! Maybe we'll find a rare creature."

Hermione opened her mouth to say how she doubted they would find any such creature then remembered the photo of the, once unheard of, dragon the blonde had showed them and thought better of it. Who knows? Maybe they will see a rare creature.

"Maybe we'll see that snake again, I wonder where he went?" Elara said thoughtfully. They went outside to the nearby forest and looked around at the beautiful scenery.

"It's really beautiful out here, you know. I can understand why the pure-bloods and half-bloods get annoyed at muggles trying to buy their land or muggle-borns following Dumbledore like lost dogs." Hermione said quietly, understanding in her eyes as they wandered around.

Elara and Luna nodded in understanding, when she heard a noise and turned around to see what caused it.

It was the boa constrictor again, and this time it looked bigger than she remembered from a week ago.

 _'Probably because of the magic that's around Potter Estate, this land is centuries old.'_ Elara thought silently, as she looked at the snake that regarded her curiously.

 _'Hello, Elara.'_ The snake hissed softly. Luna and Hermione looked on in awe as Elara talked back to the snake, but she was hissing, and the snake was only looking at her.

 _'Hi there, I'm glad you're alright. No one's hurt you, have they?'_ Elara asked softly, she sat down, and they joined her as they looked at the snake in silence.

 _'No, I am well, and I will leave soon. I do not want you to face your father's rage, again.'_ The snake hissed quietly, and Elara nodded sadly at him.

 _'Will I see you again?'_ She asked sadly, the snake looked at her for a few silent minutes and she looked at him with no fear on her face. She wasn't frightened of the snake, he hadn't hurt her.

 _'When you are lost, you will find me.'_ The snake hissed with a promise, and she watched as it slithered away into the bushes of the forest.

"That was a Phantom Boa Constrictor, Elara!" Luna said amazed, she'd seen drawings of them in her mother's study at home.

"I've never heard of them, where are they from?" Hermione asked astonished, Elara was silent as she looked at where the snake had gone.

She had a feeling that she would see him again.

"They're found in South America, they're a protected species by the South American Ministry. There's sanctuaries for them in Portugal, and Mexico." Luna said amazed, at what she had seen.

Elara smiled, she hoped that the snake could return to his native home country.

* * *

Arthur knew Molly wasn't happy at the thought of Ron not marrying Elara Potter, as she had planned. The match had been arranged by Molly, his mother, Cedrella Weasley and James Potter. His children were marrying pure-bloods or half-bloods, not that he minded in the least, but it was Molly's reaction that alarmed him.

"Ronald dear, do you know who Elara is marrying?" Molly asked calmly, she wasn't pleased at the thought of Bill marrying that wretched Fleur Delacour or Charlie being in a triad marriage.

"Harry said that she's marrying a Death Eater...Antonin Dolohov, the one who killed uncle Fabian and Gideon!" Ron said furiously, and everyone sighed.

"WHAT?!" She screamed horrified, the thought of Harry's sister marrying the infamous Russian Death Eater made her blood boil and Ginny sneered.

"Elara's not even pretty, he'll get bored of her eventually. You'll be able to fuck her, Ron." Ginny said crassly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Arthur exclaimed in shock, unable to believe the words that had come out of his daughter's mouth. "You will watch your language young lady, or you will be grounded. And do not speak of Elara that way. She is a very lovely girl. It is not her fault she is being forced to marry a Death Eater. She did not choose her husband."

"She's already got a Dark ability, though, Arthur." Molly fretted, "Albus says she's dangerous and can't be trusted. Marrying a notorious Death Eater will make her even more so. Just think about what one of You-Know-who's followers could teach her."

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He had tried countless times to make Molly see that Dumbledore didn't actually know everything and could make mistakes just like everyone else. He was not the next coming of Merlin, but she refused to listen.

"I think it would be more likely that a Death Eater would treat her terribly than to teach her his ways. She will be frightened to find herself marrying such a dangerous man." He tried to reason.

Molly wasn't paying him any attention. "She'll be married to the monster that took my brothers from me." She breathed in despair before rounding on her youngest children, "Neither of you are to approach her. Not at school, or outside of school. Her future husband may have killed my older brothers, but she will not harm you. I will not allow it!"

"Molly!" Arthur said sharply, finally getting her attention. He had never raised his voice to her before, but this was getting out of hand. "Elara Potter has never so much as threatened our children. She is a very kind and generous young Lady and has given you no reason to start treating her like a criminal."

"But..."

"No! No buts! So, she can speak to snakes. Many other people have had that ability, but we have only heard of two going bad. That's countless others that have not. Parseltongue does not make her evil. Being born on All Hallows Eve and condemning to the Dark is just superstitious nonsense. I don't want to hear another word against her." Arthur's face was red from anger by the time he was done. He had not raised his family to be prejudice sheep.

The other three were silent as Arthur stormed out. None of them could believe he had defended the Potter girl so vehemently.

"I don't care what your father says. I'm just trying to protect you. Stay away from Elara. Don't give her any reason to target you." Molly huffed before going to start lunch.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other before going their separate ways. Neither were planning on listening to their mother. Even if Elara was dangerous Dumbledore would be at the school and he would protect them from any backlash their actions would cause.

Ron was furious. He didn't want to marry Lavender Brown. She wasn't that intelligent despite her beauty and seductive charm that she had about her.

Elara would be his.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	9. Forging Her Own Path

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Warning: This chapter has scenes of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 9

* * *

 _Elara was running, the adrenaline was burning through her like firewhisky and she knew that he was behind her. He was chasing her like a wolf would after its prey. She kept on running even though she knew it was too late. He was faster than her as she felt him pounce on her and looked up into a pair of dark blue, stormy eyes._

 _Him._

 _"You're my witch now, pchelka." He growled dominantly, she could feel him pushing himself against her, and desire burned through her body like a flame of incendio._

 _"I'm not a possession, Death Eater!" Elara hissed at him, her eyes flashing, and she tried to pull herself from his hold but he too strong. He smirked in return._

 _"I always do like a woman with fire, you have courage. You dared to go up against me in the Ministry," The man said with an amused grin at her. She frowned at him and under the full blood moon, she could see his features more clearly in the moonlight._

 _It was him._

 _"Who are you, how do you know me?" Elara asked wearily, but she didn't pull away from him any longer. She felt strangely safe with him for some strange reason._

 _The man grinned, and it was a dark, handsome smile._

 _"I'm the one who you tried to kill, after I cursed your best friend...Elara Potter." The man said with a rogue grin._

 _Before she could act or speak, he pounced on her again and tangled his fingers into her red wavy curls._

* * *

Elara woke up with a gasp, it was still dark outside, and she could hear Morrigan hooting outside as she and Cait flew around the grounds of the manor.

 _'What was that about?'_ She thought shocked, had she...just dreamed about Dolohov? The thought was ridiculous, she didn't even know him aside from what was said about him.

And the fact that he was going to be her husband on All Hallow's Eve, which was ironically her birthday. She would be turning sixteen years old, not that her father or Harry cared.

Merlin, what the hell was she going to do?

She managed to hide it well from her friends and family, but she was extremely nervous about marrying the Death Eater. Not only was he a notorious killer, but he had tried killing her and her friends just a couple months ago. He had severely injured Hermione, as well as broken Neville's wand. What would it be like marrying him, interacting with him, sleeping with him?

Her face flushed at the last thought and she firmly pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't fully prepared to accept him as her future husband, let alone acknowledge what all that entails.

She didn't really think that it had sunk in yet. It most likely wouldn't until closer to the ritual date. She'll probably start freaking out a couple of weeks before All Hallows Eve, maybe even attempt to run away until her friends manage to talk sense into her. Elara liked to think that she knew herself well, so her assumptions weren't out of the realm of possibility.

Shaking these thoughts off, she decided to try and get a little more sleep. She was going back to her parent's house in the morning, and she knew she would need as much sleep as she could get to deal with her father and brother. She was just thankful that Sirius would be going with her, even if he wouldn't be able to stay.

* * *

Sirius had a hard time sleeping that night, alone in his flat just off of Diagon Alley. He had bought the place with his own money from working as an Auror. He had wanted to be completely independent and not rely on the vast wealth of his family or live in one of their many houses. The dog animagus had wanted a place that was completely his.

He tossed and turned most of the night, his goddaughter and her circumstance the cause of his sleepless night. She was going back to Potter Manner in Godric's Hollow the coming day. Back to a house full of pain and not being wanted. The place where her own father had used an Unforgiveable curse on her.

He did not want her to go back there. Elara was more than just a godchild to the Black Heir, she was like his own daughter. The thought of her going back there to be hurt and sneered at made his heart ache in his chest.

Sirius wished he could just keep her with him. His flat had three bedrooms, so he had the space. But he knew that while she was still legally James's daughter there was nothing he could do, not with Dumbledore backing the Potter Lord. His only hope was that Lily finally stood up to her monstrous husband and protected her youngest child.

The Black Heir would also visit as much as he could. He would be over there visiting her twice a day if he had to, just to make sure she was safe.

With that finale thought, the man managed to fall into a light sleep. He woke up with the sun only a couple of hours later, dreading this upcoming confrontation, but determined to make a point on what he expected regarding the treatment of his precious pup.

* * *

Sirius dressed smartly and made sure his black hair wasn't a mess as he used the floo to arrive at Potter Hill Estate. He saw Dorea was already up and greeted him with a sad smile.

Sirius knew that Dorea was upset and worried. She'd gladly take custody of Elara and raise her properly. She wouldn't let James anywhere near her beloved granddaughter, even if meant cursing or hexing her own son. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had power but not for long. Sirius intended on getting in touch with Narcissa, and Bellatrix, so that he could arrange a meeting with Voldemort.

Something strange was going on, it was no coincidence that Lily's surname was Gaunt and that Elara had the ability to speak Parseltongue since she was a baby.

Regulus had told him that he would discuss it with Voldemort, and he trusted his little brother. Regulus knew as well, that something strange was going on.

"Morning, Siri and Grandmother." Elara said quietly, she was dressed already and had a grave smile, but Sirius knew his goddaughter was terrified of returning home.

Merlin only knew, what James had done to her in that house from hell. He felt like punching James, but he knew that wouldn't do them any favours.

"Morning Ellie, Winky's made a big breakfast for all of us." Dorea said softly, Elara smiled more genuinely this time and ticked into the food that was on her plate. Crispy fried bacon, sausages, French toast and Belgian Waffles were served as the three of them enjoyed themselves immensely before they had to go back to Potter Manor.

Elara had arranged to meet Hermione, Luna and Neville at King's Cross Station so they could meet up this morning.

She just hoped her mother was alright. She knew her father didn't mind slapping her mother around, and he told Harry that it was so she knew her place.

"Do you know who Harry got betrothed to, Uncle Sirius?" Elara asked quietly, she was praying it wasn't Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley and she had never gotten along as children, and it had worsened when they had started Hogwarts. Ginny had called her a traitor and wasted no time in turning Harry against her.

Not that she needed to bother, Harry already hated her, and it worsened after she was sorted into Slytherin.

She didn't care anymore, she wasn't living by her father's expectations anymore as far as she was concerned. She was going to forge her own path, and not be controlled by Dumbledore and his insistence that anything that wasn't Light, was Dark Magic.

* * *

Lily knew Elara would be home today, so had redecorated her bedroom and put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the Slytherin banners, and had placed up wards so that James couldn't enter without it warning Elara.

It wasn't considered Light magic, but Severus had told her that it was more in the area of Grey Magic.

Severus had been good to her, more than she deserved.

"What are you doing, Lily?" James was standing in the doorway to Elara's room looking around in disgust. The fact that there was anything in his house that supported Slytherin made him sick. His daughter included.

"Making the room more to our daughter's taste." She answered simply, watching the man out of the corner of her eye. She wouldn't put it past him to attack her when her back was turned. She hated having to constantly be on guard in her own house, but divorce just wasn't in option. Not only would she be homeless, but there was no way she would win a custody battle with a pureblood Lord. Not with the way their government was run.

"Change it back." He demanded, "I won't have Slytherin propaganda in my house."

Lily just ignored him and finished up with the last colour change. Now maybe her daughter would at least feel comfortable in one room of the house.

"Lily-" James was cut off from saying anything when he was alerted to someone coming in through the floo.

He gave his wife a cold look before turning and making his way to the greeting room, where this particular floo was. He had another fireplace in his office, but it was his private one and was password protected. No one but a select few were allowed in his office.

Lily quickly followed after him, assuming correctly that it was her daughter that had come through. She was right, of course, and walked up to greet the younger girl with a firm hug while James glared heatedly at Sirius who had accompanied Elara through.

"Morning Mum." Elara returned the hug and Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Black. You are not welcome here." James spoke stiffly, not even glancing in the girls' direction.

"Potter. I want a word with you, then I will leave." Lily had never heard Sirius speak to anyone so coldly before. His voice was frosty, and his eyes glittered a steel grey and had a hard look in them.

James sneered but decided to hear what the Mutt had to say. He led him into the sitting room just off to the side, leaving the girls to go unpack in Elara's bedroom.

"What do you want?" James Potter demanded.

"I am only going to warn you once. If you harm another hair on that girl's head, I will not rest until you are completely ruined. I don't care if you have Dumbledore in your corner, I don't care if you were once like a brother to me, and I certainly don't care that you are the Potter Lord. My family is, and will always be, more wealthy and powerful than your own and I have their full backing on this. No one crosses a Black and gets away with it, as you should know. The reputation of the Black Family is well known and honestly earned." Sirius spoke in a firm and unrelenting tone, his face blank and eyes boring into the hazel ones of his former best friend.

James's face turned red in anger and he gritted out, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you, James. You hurt her, and you will have me to deal with. Keep that in mind the next time you're feeling curse happy."

With that said, Sirius turned on his heel and strode off to go say good-bye to his goddaughter. He found her and Lily in her newly transformed bedroom and whistled in appreciation, taking it all in.

"This looks great, Lils!" He exclaimed, knowing that the older redhead had to have done it.

Lily smiled at the Black Heir, "Thanks Sirius. I was hoping that the change would make Elara feel more comfortable here."

"I love it, Mum." Elara beamed at her in happiness and Sirius smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. He was happy that she was relaxed and smiling. She had been a nervous wreck as they were flooing over and he had noticed how she couldn't even look at James. He didn't blame her, of course. After he had tortured her, Elara would probably always subconsciously fear her father.

"I've got to get going, Pup." He told her, "I'll come by tonight to check on you."

Elara smiled nervously at her godfather but was so relieved that he wasn't just abandoning her here. She felt much better knowing that he was going to be checking on her to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

"I'll see you then Siri. Thank you for everything." She said softly.

Sirius kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a hug, feeling her tremble slightly at the thought of being left there. He fought back a scowl. He did not want to leave her at all. Maybe he could find a way to get her out of there, maybe even adopt her himself. It would take a while, but he would find a way. He couldn't just leave his precious Pup in a place that caused her so much fear.

"I love you Pup." He whispered in her ear and she clung to him tightly for a moment before pulling back with a more heartfelt smile.

"Me too Pads." She said quietly as she watched the man she wished was her father leave.

Lily put her arm around her little girl, only just realizing that her daughter had grown as tall as she was. She hated that the younger girl had to live in fear of her own father, but she would never be hurt by him again. Lily would kill the man first.

"I've warded your bedroom so only me, or Morrigan can enter your bedroom along with your grandmother." Lily said softly, Elara stared at her mother with an expression of shock, and astonishment.

Her mother had used grey magic to protect her? Elara had heard enough times from her father, that blood magic was evil and considered Dark magic by Dumbledore.

Astoria had told her differently however, she explained that it took powerful magic to create blood wards and according to Astoria, Dumbledore wasn't powerful with that specific kind of magic.

"Thanks mum, I'll make you proud. I promise on my magic, that I'll make you proud." Elara said fiercely, Lily said nothing, but she hugged her daughter even tighter.

She was so proud of her daughter already.

* * *

"You and father seem strangely pleased that I'm marrying Hermione Granger, who isn't a pure-blood?" Draco asked suspiciously, as he and his mother sat in the parlour room while Lucius had gone to a Board of Governors meeting.

Narcissa looked at him quietly.

"Draco, you are aware that you've had deep interest in Miss Granger since you started Hogwarts? The Malfoy family has married half-bloods before." Narcissa said kindly, not in the least bit bothered about Hermione's blood status.

She had no problem with muggle-borns or half-bloods, it was muggles that she had issues with about their desire to cause witches and wizards to hide.

"You aren't bothered by it, neither of you?" Draco asked cautiously, Narcissa nodded and bit her lip.

"What can you tell me about Elara Potter and her friendship with Hermione?" She asked finally, Draco frowned as he thought of the young girl who was best friends with Hermione.

"She's smart, she's great at Charms, Transfiguration and other subjects. She doesn't get along with Ginny Weasley, they got into a fight last year after Weasley tried to steal Luna Lovegood's homework and she absolutely despises Ronald Weasley. He keeps on trying to flirt with her." Draco said honestly, disgusted by Weasley's behaviour.

Narcissa looked thoughtful.

It was time to have a talk with Lily Potter, and her Aunt Dorea.

* * *

Harry ignored Elara even when Sirius came over for dinner, the room was tense and he hated the fact that Elara was even back home, when she was clearly not welcome.

Ginny had told him that her mother was frightened of Elara, after she was revealed to be betrothed to Antonin Dolohov.

It disgusted him.

'Why couldn't she have just died?' Harry thought angrily, resenting the fact that his sister was making their parent's lives miserable.

He didn't understand his best friend's obsessions with her either. Elara had always been rather standoffish when it came to Ron, making it clear that she had no interest. He supposed that the red-head just wasn't the smartest of blokes. He wouldn't be caught dead lusting after a Slytherin.

"You're awfully quiet, dear. And you've hardly touched your dinner." His mother spoke, looking at him expectantly.

"Just lost my appetite is all, Mum." Glancing at his sister with a barely hidden look of contempt.

His mother frowned at him in disapproval, and Elara didn't even look at him as she slowly ate.

"Feeling sick, Harry?" Sirius questioned lightly, though there seemed to be a warning in his tone.

Harry wasn't even sure why Sirius was there. His dad had told him that Sirius had turned on them and wasn't welcome in the house anymore. That was another thing to blame Elara for. She had corrupted his godfather. It was bad enough that she always got more of Sirius's attention, but now she had turned him against them completely. It was sickening how she had the man wrapped around her finger.

Maybe she was sleeping with the Black Heir. It would explain why he paid her more attention than he did Harry. That made sense to him. No one would pick someone like her over himself without getting something for it. She was dark and evil. It wouldn't surprise him if she was whore too.

"Something like that, Sirius." He answered, pushing his plate away further. The thought of his godfather and sister sleeping together did make him nauseous after all.

Dinner didn't last much longer after that. Sirius said a quick good-bye to Lily and Elara, nodded at Harry, sent James a warning look, and then left via floo. Elara made a quick retreat for the safety of her bedroom, Lily went to read in the library, Harry went out to fly before it got too dark, and James sat in his office sipping on Fire whiskey, brooding about his disobedient wife and shame of a daughter.

* * *

James could not believe that he was going to have Death Eater In-Laws. It was going to be a horrendous black mark on his family's good name and he could not stand the thought. And Lily defended the girl! He was still steaming that she had the utter gall to threaten him, especially over that pathetic excuse of a daughter. It was shameful. Something would have to be done about both of them. Lily needed to remember her place, and Elara just needed to disappear.

The Potter Lord glanced over the top of his glass of whisky to his family tapestry. He had one hanging on his office wall to show his family pride. Elara's name showed clearly under his and next to her brother's. She didn't deserve to be on there. She didn't deserve to even bare the Potter name.

He sneered at the thought of her marrying a Death Eater. He was sure she would fit right in with them. Then she would go around torturing muggles and muggle-borns, rubbing the Potter name in the dirt. She was going to ruin them.

The Potter Lord quickly drained the last of his glass before pushing himself up with a grunt. He knew what he could do. He wouldn't allow the girl to take them down with her. He walked swiftly from the room to the stairs where he ran into Harry, who was just coming back in from flying his broom.

"Son." James greeted in a warm tone. Harry was his pride and joy. "Go grab your sister, will you. I need to talk with her in my study. Try to not disturb your mother, you know how she gets when she's reading."

"Sure Dad." Harry agreed before jogging up the stairs to his sister's bedroom.

* * *

The male Potter knocked harshly on the wooden door until Elara opened it with a blank expression. She had been expecting to see her father on the other side, not her brother.

"Dad wants to see you in his study." He sneered, glaring at her coldly.

Nerves shot though Elara's body at those words. Her father wanted to see her? Now? Maybe she should go grab her mother first, just in case.

Those thoughts were dashed when Harry harshly grabbed her arms and pulled her after him.

"H... hey! Let go! I was coming." She exclaimed angrily, tugging at her arm causing him to tighten his grip making her wince.

"Dad said to not disturb Mum while she's reading."

Elara's face paled in fear, but she quickly blanked her expression, feeling her wand's reassuring weight in her pocket. She wasn't defenceless, and she would not be a victim of her father. Not this time. She followed along silently until they got to the study door where Harry knocked before pushing her in and shutting the door behind them. He stood leaning against it to watch the proceedings, almost like he was guarding it.

Elara saw her father was standing up when he watched her enter the room. She tensed up as she looked at her father with no emotion on her face.

 _'I won't let you hurt me again, father or not. You lost the right to be my father, when you hit mother and used the Cruciatus Curse on me for speaking Parseltongue.'_ Elara thought darkly, and she suddenly realised what he was about to do.

"Crucio!" He roared enraged, but Elara had already pulled out her wand and said the first spell that entered her mind.

"Expulso!" She said quickly, dark blue flames blew out of her wand and hit James in the chest. The man was sent flying into the bookcase, causing Harry to rush into the room with Lily pushing in behind him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Harry shouted enraged and was about to curse her, when they heard a voice that forced them to freeze as they turned to look around.

"Enough!" The voice of Dorea Potter screamed angrily, and Elara crumpled against the wall in relief.

She was safe.

* * *

Dorea was enraged as she stared at the scene, James was crumpled against the wall and Elara was huddled against the other bookcase with her hands shaking.

"Wake up Auror Potter, Shacklebolt and Dawlish! Lady Potter and Lord Nott, Auror Black is on his way. Yaxley make sure that Mr Potter doesn't try to escape and put up Anti memory oblivation wards." Amelia Bones ordered, they all nodded and began doing their assigned tasks.

"Mum, she attacked Dad! She's sleeping with Uncle Sirius and using Dark Magic!" Harry shouted urgently, causing Lily to look at him in anger.

"Your sister, young man, is not sleeping with Sirius! I am disgusted with your behaviour towards your little sister, now go into the living room!" Lily screamed enraged, her eyes flashing gold briefly.

Harry looked for once in his life, shocked and disbelievingly at his mother who glowered at him warningly before he stormed into the living room angrily.

"It's alright Elara, you're safe now." Dorea whispered comfortingly, Elara nodded and shakily sat down.

"Miss Potter, we just need to ask you a few questions and then you can leave the room. Can you do that?" Amelia asked gently, Elara nodded and began to speak.

"I was in my bedroom unpacking my trunk, when Harry knocked on the door and said dad needed to see me. He dragged me to his study and stayed outside the room." Elara said quietly, as Lily and Dorea sat on either side of her.

Having arrived in time to hear Elara, Sirius's face was dark with anger, and he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, reassuring her that she was safe.

"He turned around, he was going to use the Cruciatus Curse me. So, I reacted by using the Expulso spell against him. I just didn't want him to use that curse on me again, I'd rather die than feel that pain." She confessed honestly, hating herself for letting tears gather in her eyes.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	10. The Coven

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Warning: This chapter has scenes of child abuse, and references to domestic abuse. If that triggers you, roll down.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 10

* * *

"Come again, Miss Potter?" Amelia questioned, nodding to Yaxley who had finished the wards and was now standing by an awake and furious James Potter, his wand pointed warningly at him.

"Last week." Elara's voice was shaking slightly, "He used it on me for a while after learning I could speak to snakes."

"We found her locked in the cellar, freezing cold, and shaking uncontrollably with her muscles spasming. It took days for the shaking to stop." Sirius revealed, to everyone's disgust.

"And you didn't report it?" Amelia was astonished at what she was hearing.

"Dumbledore was there the whole time. He would only have had to deny it ever happened for the case to be thrown out." The Black Heir said darkly.

Amelia sighed, knowing the truth of his statement.

"I want that little bitch arrested!" James suddenly snarled, lurching forward before quickly backtracking as Yaxley jabbed him with his wand threateningly.

Yaxley was watching the proceedings with keen interest. He couldn't believe the man had tortured his own daughter with the worst torture curse known. That was low, and his Lord will be very interested to know about it. Maybe he would even let a couple of his followers...play with the man.

"She was defending herself!" Dorea surged to her feet, completely enraged at her son. It should be him going to prison, not her precious granddaughter. But she knew Dumbledore would find a way to get him out. "How could you attack your own flesh and blood like this!?"

"She is no daughter of mine! She's set to marry a filthy Death Eater and I will not let her ruin our family name like this!" James was completely beyond reason as he looked at his daughter with nothing but hatred.

"You are the one ruining our family name, James." Dorea said quietly, suddenly feeling very tired as she watched her son. What had her little boy turned into?

James reared back as if struck before spitting at Elara's feet, "You are no longer my daughter. From this day forth you, Elara Potter, will no longer be part of the Potter Family and referred to as Elara No-Name from henceforth." A smirk of satisfaction curled his lips at the girl's gaping face. To be cast out of a family was considered the worst punishment a family lord can give. To be a no-name was so shameful that nearly all cast-outs go into hiding so that no one will ever see their face. No one would willingly interact with a no-name, it was considered taboo. It was not a punishment handed out lightly and worse than just being disowned.

"That's where you are wrong James, Elara is and always will be a Potter in name and by blood. Even if you claim to be head of the family, I am, and I will not disown Elara!" Dorea declared fiercely, watching in satisfaction as her son paled.

She was openly challenging him, and James knew that his mother had a lot of friends and allies who would gladly help her make his life a living hell.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, blood adopt Elara Dorea Black, from this day forward. Elara will be my daughter in everything, and that includes blood ties. You, James Charlus Potter, are now an enemy of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black!" Sirius declared swiftly, causing James to stare in horror.

Elara felt magic dance around her body for a moment, and she stared wide eyed at her godfather in shock. Sirius was glaring dangerously at James, and his infamous Black temper was showing.

"Shacklebolt and Yaxley take Auror Potter to the Ministry of Magic's Cell Block. Also, ensure that only Dawlish and Moody know what's going on," Amelia instructed to Kingsley who nodded in understanding at her words.

Kingsley squeezed Elara's hand comfortingly and left through the floo with Yaxley and James, who was shouting in anger as he was shoved through the fireplace.

"C'mon Ellie, let's get you upstairs so you can freshen up and rest for tomorrow." Dorea said softly, Elara nodded but hugged her grandmother tightly and then ran towards Sirius.

She hugged him tightly, tears silently spilling down pale cheeks and Sirius simply held close as he felt his own eyes burn with unshed tears for his goddaughter.

"Thank you, all three of you." She whispered thickly, her voice heavy with emotion at what her mother, grandmother and godfather had done.

They'd stood by her, refused to let James disown her and Sirius had even blood adopted her to ensure that she wasn't shunned. She had no more words to express her gratitude, so simply clung to the three adults with Lily stroking her hair.

* * *

Dumbledore knew that something was wrong, it had begun when the new professors had arrived this evening. The professors were from each of the magical schools that were Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, Ilvermorny, Uagadou and Koldovstoretz.

Madam Fleur Delacour had treated him with respect, but he knew the young woman didn't like him and neither did her betrothed, William Weasley. She would be teaching ballet, and dance to the students with Professor Natasha Dolohov who would be teaching artistic gymnastics, and Ancestral Magic.

Professor Sebastian Tunde, who would be teaching the Transfiguration classes that specialised in Animagus forms and what animals they could transfigured into, had studied at Uagadou School of Magic.

Everything was going wrong, all of his plans for this year were ruined thanks to that wretched marriage law.

He needed to get control of his school back. The very thought of having some of these dangerous subjects being taught to children was enough to make him nearly growl with rage. He had a reason for running Hogwarts the way he did, why couldn't they just trust him to know what was best? He was the leader of the Light; his word should be enough for them.

* * *

Elara stayed up late, just lying in her bed, the events of the night running in a loop in her head. She had fought back against her father. She had actually managed to knock him unconscious. A smile pulled at her lips and pride swept through her veins.

James had been featured in many of her childhood nightmares, and she truthfully thought that she would never be rid of him. Yet now, he was locked up, not for long she knew, but he was gone for now and, after tonight, she would not have to live in this Manner any more. This place was filled with nothing but pain and heartache for her and she could honestly say she had very few happy memories from there.

She turned over as her thoughts moved to what her godfather had done. He wanted to blood adopter her. He wanted to actually make her his daughter by blood! Elara had never felt such happiness until she had heard those words. She wondered if he would let her call him dad? She had always secretly thought of him as her father anyway.

She couldn't wait for the morning. She would be staying at Grimmauld Place, one of the safest houses in Wizarding Britain. When her father got out, like she knew he would, he had no way of getting to her there. Elara knew that the male Potter would be after her for the humiliation he had suffered and since he couldn't disown her, he would have to kill her to keep her from _"further ruining the family name"_. The thought of that did terrify her, but she trusted Sirius and her grandma to keep her safe. She was even learning to trust her mum to stand up for her.

Elara fell asleep soon after with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day, Lord Voldemort called yet another meeting with his elite Death Eaters. He needed to keep well informed of what was going on in the wizarding world and he thanked Merlin that he had at least some competent followers that were deep in the high ranking of the Ministry.

"Do any of you have anything knew for me?" He asked while elegantly lounging in his chair, Nagini curled around his shoulders.

There was a bit of eye shifting as a few of them wondered who would go first, before Yaxley stepped forward. He waited for his Lord to acknowledge him before starting.

"James Potter was arrested last night, My Lord, for attacking his daughter." He stated.

Lord Voldemort looked intrigued, "Go on."

"Apparently, last week he tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse for an unknown amount of time. I just know that it had taken her a while to recover from it. According to Sirius Black, he found her locked in the cellar of Potter Manner, freezing cold and shaking uncontrollably. They didn't call for the Aurors at that time because Dumbledore had been there for the whole thing and they knew that the case would just be thrown out." He paused to let that sink in before continuing, "The Aurors were called by Dorea Potter last night and asked to meet her at Potter Manner. According to her, she had placed a monitoring ward on her granddaughter when she was forced to go back to her parents yesterday, without the girl's knowledge. When it went off, signalling that she was being attacked, Dorea acted to bring us in for backup."

"After we arrived at the scene with Madam Bones, that's when we were informed by Miss Elara Potter that she used the Expulso curse on her father to stop him from using the Cruciatus Curse on her again. Potter attempted to disown her but was blocked by his own mother, his wife and Black who blood adopted her. She is now his daughter in name, blood and status." Yaxley confirmed seriously, disgusted with Potter's behaviour.

He had four sons, and four daughters with his beloved wife, Sabine Vaisey and their youngest daughter Caroline was in the year above Elara Potter.

Voldemort's face darkened in anger at his words, and his eyes flashed red dangerously. He was once again reminded of his own abusive childhood, before his uncle Morfin had intervened and began taking custody of him.

The orphanage had not liked him, they saw him as a demon sent by the devil to seduce the other children.

"Yaxley, you have done well. I want you and Rookwood to find out everything you can on Potter, and Severus, what news on Dumbledore?" The man asked coolly, his temper calming down.

Severus moved forward and nodded at the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore is trying to regain control of Hogwarts, but he almost has no allies, apart from Minerva McGonagall. The other teachers have turned on him, and Horace Slughorn has refused to meet with him. The Order is fractured, only Molly Weasley along with her two youngest spawn and the aurors Vance, Jones and McKinnon are loyal to him," Severus revealed calmly.

Voldemort smiled coldly.

"Then I believe it is time that we move onto the next stage of our plan, we arrange a meeting with them." He announced calmly, and his followers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elara had showered and dressed in a dark floral-patterned blouse with a black skirt and low heeled black boots. Harry was ignoring her, but Lily smiled at her warmly as they sat at the dining table. Sirius entered through the floo with Remus who pulled her, and Lily into a tight hug. Elara hugged him back tightly.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly, Elara nodded, and Harry scoffed as he stormed into the room.

"I hate you, Elara! You've destroyed this family, and you're probably fucking Sirius! You're a whore!" Harry sneered spitefully, just as Thoros entered with his son, Theo Nott.

Harry went dark red with rage, and contempt.

"What the hell are they doing here, Mum?! He's a Death Eater!" Harry shouted outraged, at what his mother was allowing.

"You will watch your mouth young man." Lily spoke sternly, "Lord Nott is marrying your grandmother, you will show him respect."

"And what the hell do you mean you think I'm sleeping with Sirius!?" Elara exclaimed angrily. Now that her father wasn't there to punish her she felt no need to let Harry speak to her that way.

"Oh please, it's completely obvious." Harry sneered back, "It's disgusting the way you hang all over him."

Elara went red with rage, her hair frizzing with static as her magic reacted to the amount of anger coursing through her.

"That is enough!" Sirius barked, glaring at the Potter male, but sending a warning glance to his new daughter as well; he could see her gripping her wand under the table and they did not need to have curses flying so early in the morning.

The Nott duo had identically raised eyebrows as they watched the drama unfolding. They knew that the Potter children did not get along, but this was on a different level than what they had imagined. They were also slightly impressed at the show of power that the younger girl was unconsciously unleashing in her anger.

"I am not having sex with Elara, Harry." Sirius said calmly but couldn't quite hide the look of disgust that had flashed across his face, she was his daughter for Merlin's sake, even if it was not by blood just yet, it would be soon. He had thought of her as his daughter for years now anyway.

"Bullshit. She's corrupted you and ruining this family. She got Dad arrested and now we have Death Eaters at our table."

"That is, it!" Lily snapped, "You are grounded mister! No friends, no flying, not even letters. Now go to your room."

Harry snarled silently but stomped from the room in a huff. They could all hear his door slamming from where they were.

"Well, shall we eat and then get Elara's things packed?" Remus spoke, trying to dispel the awkwardness. Sirius and Elara could barely even look in each other's directions after hearing Harry's accusation. The thought of anyone thinking that they had that type of relationship made them both nauseous.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed angrily, wishing his Dad was there. Maybe he could owl Dumbledore. He would know what to do. His mother would be too busy with Elara and their guests to notice him using an owl when he was told not to. He could owl Ron while he was at it. He needed to tell his best friend what a whore his sister was anyway. Maybe the red-head would finally give up on her then. Ron deserved someone much better than his Dark sister. He wondered who his friend had been matched with.

He got up and grabbed some parchment to write a quick note to the Headmaster explaining what had happened the night before. Then he wrote a longer letter to Ron, explaining his grounding and his suspicions about Elara.

He folded both letters before quietly opening his door to peer out. No one was up there yet so he assumed they were still eating breakfast. With the silent steps of someone used to sneaking around he made his way to the small owlery that they had in the attic.

He tied his letters to a common barn owl and sent it off, first to Ron, then to Dumbledore. Hopefully this will all be resolved by tomorrow. If anyone could help it would he Albus Dumbledore. His Dad trusted the old man completely, so Harry will too.

With that done, the young boy snuck back to his room and shut the door without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

Elara double checked her school trunk for the last time, and was pleased that she had everything that she needed. All her clothes, school robes and dress robes had been packed along with her toiletries which were in a toiletry bag.

Morrigan had settled down in her cage, while Frigga was settled in her cat basket, the tabby cat purring as she licked her fur.

She was looking forward to seeing Luna, Neville, Hermione and the rest of her friends tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. She knew that somehow; her father would be free to do what he liked. Dumbledore would probably pull some strings and get him released. It didn't surprise her, she hated that man. And she didn't hate easily.

She decided to get some fresh air, and grabbed her cardigan as she left her bedroom but locked it in case Harry tried to get into her room. She wouldn't put it past him, her brother was an idiot.

* * *

Antonin had decided to venture the woods again in his animagus form and was surprised to see Elara Potter sitting in the Potter gardens with a book. He could feel her magic from where he stood, clearly the magic bindings that Dumbledore had placed on her since she was a baby, were weakening.

He walked over, and nudged her left hand with the tip of his nose to her attention, and she smiled at him.

"Hello there, I was wondering where you were. You're not from here, are you?" Elara asked softly, she was running her hands through his fur when she saw the scars around his paws.

It looked like he'd been chained.

"I'm sorry boy, were your owners cruel?" She asked quietly, Antonin said nothing, but he laid his head on her lap and she smiled.

Antonin was amazed that the wards around Potter Manor hadn't reacted to him being here in his animagus form, clearly the wards around the manor weren't powerful. He watched as Elara laid down on the swing bench with a duvet covered over it, her hair was wet from having a shower and he could smell her scent from here.

He sniffed and sat down beside her, resting his head on her stomach as she curled up to him. It was only early evening, when Frigga came over to be with her mistress.

He heard an owl hooting and looked up to see a black owl, perched on the apple tree above them. It's tawny coloured eyes were watching Antonin intently, before relaxing.

Antonin relaxed and allowed himself to spend some time with the young woman who was to become his wife on All Hallow's Eve. He could just imagine her reaction when she realised that he was the black wolf, she'd befriended.

He had heard rumours of her temper and could imagine the yelling, possibly even the curses she'd sling at him. That was fine with him. He didn't want a meek wife that did everything she was told. Elara Potter would challenge him, make him work for her trust. At least his marriage won't be boring.

* * *

Regulus Black was nervous. He didn't get nervous very often, but with the news he had for his Lord, well, he wasn't sure how the temperamental man would react.

It had been an unspoken rule amongst the Death Eaters to never mention their Lord's family where he could hear them, especially his late wife and baby daughter. Their deaths had nearly driven the man mad and had really upped his campaign against Dumbledore, the one that had caused their deaths.

Only the older Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's first followers, truly remembered Aurora Gaunt nee' Fawley, his wife, and little Lilith, his newborn daughter. The red-headed baby had only been a couple of weeks old when they had been killed. The story had been passed down through the Death Eater ranks to show how cruel Dumbledore was as well as to warn others to never mention them to their Lord. He was liable to curse them for it.

Yet, here Regulus was, about to break the most important rule the followers of the Dark Lord had. The only reason he even dared to do so was because he was absolutely sure that he was right. Lily Potter was really Lilith Gaunt. The younger Black brother had even gone to discreetly question on of the older Death Eaters that had seen her as a baby, just to be sure. He had told him that Lilith Gaunt had bright, red hair, and her eyes had just turned the most amazing green colour days, before her death. Lily Potter was red haired, with green eyes. She was named Lily which was a form of Lilith, and her maiden name was Gaunt on the tapestry. He was sure that no one else had put it together for the sole reason that no one wanted to get their Lord's hopes up. They wouldn't have survived it.

"You needed to talk to me, Regulus?" Lord Voldemort was at his desk going over reports when the young Black showed up.

"Yes, My Lord. It's a bit sensitive in nature." Regulus's hesitant tone caught the Lord's attention, and he stopped writing to examine his follower.

"You see, my brother found something on the family tapestry that startled me, you could say." He started, keeping his voice as even as possible. There was a good chance that the Dark Lord would just kill him before he even finished his piece. "Please know that I would not bring this up if I wasn't sure."

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He wasn't sure he liked how that was worded.

"On the tapestry, Lily Potter's maiden name was recorded as Gaunt, not Evens." The younger man braced himself for a curse, but his Lord was frozen where he sat. When it was clear that the Dark Lord was too stunned to move, he quickly continued, "I think she might actually be your daughter. She was adopted with no record of her birth anywhere and has red hair with green eyes. She showed up on the Evans's doorstep in late winter, the same year and season that your daughter...disappeared."

"How sure of this are you?" His voice was calm, but Regulus could see the storm of emotion raging in his eyes.

"Completely."

Voldemort's face turned dark with barely concealed rage, and Nagini hissed as she felt her master's anger, grief and hatred. He had never forgiven himself for the deaths of his beloved wife and daughter at the hands of Dumbledore.

"Does anyone else know of your theory, Black?" Voldemort asked calmly, his dark blue eyes turning red briefly but then changed back to normal.

"Only my brother, My Lord. Sirius, however, has not told anyone else, and you are the only I have told." Regulus said reassuringly, and Voldemort looked deep in thought.

"Then I believe it is time that the Wizarding world, sees Dumbledore what he really is. A liar, thief, and a murderer who has betrayed his own kind to serve his own ends. Regulus, we have work to do. Summon the others!" Voldemort ordered sharply, Regulus held out his left forearm with no hesitation.

Voldemort pressed on the Dark Mark, alerting his followers to arrive and plan what was to happen to next with Dumbledore. The man who had taken his uncle, who had stolen his daughter and murdered his beloved Aurora.

Dumbledore would weep the day he'd attacked the house of Gaunt, and Voldemort would make the man suffer for everything that he had done to his victims.

Regulus knew that Dumbledore along with his precious followers, would suffer for their crimes.

* * *

The next morning was animated with conversation, as Elara and Harry got into a magical taxi driven by a wizard driver as he drove them to King's Cross Station.

Harry wasted no time in going first, and Elara went next as no one, thankfully, stared or whispered about her as she saw Hermione, Neville, Luna waiting for her with Susan Bones and four other girls.

"Hi Elara, good to see you." Hermione said relived, Crookshanks slept peacefully in his basket as they said hello to the others and saw the Weasleys arrive.

"It's good to see all of you too, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan and Hannah." Elara said happily, she saw Ginny storming over with an angry scowl on her pretty face.

"Morgause and Nimue! What are you two doing with her, the snakes, and a house traitor?" Ginny asked angrily at the two dark redhead girls.

Elara looked shocked as did Hermione, Luna and Susan, while Hannah glared at the redhead girl with icy blue eyes.

"We're hanging out with our cousins, Ginevra. Why the sudden interest in us? You stopped talking to us, after Cousin Molly refused to speak to us when we got sorted into Slytherin." The older dark redhead girl said coldly, her stormy eyes flashing.

Elara blinked in realisation.

They were the Prewett sisters and thereby, Molly's paternal relatives as Sirius had told her that Molly didn't really speak to her family after a bad falling out about her cousins.

The sister's scowled at Ginny when she opened her mouth and the two abruptly turned away, "Come on you guys, let's try to find a couple of compartments close together." They looked back at the others, completely ignoring the youngest Weasley.

The rest of then nodded and followed behind the two, leaving a furious redhead who stomped her foot in anger before storming off to find her own friends.

"You're related to that? I'm so sorry." Susan commented as they boarded the train.

The two girls laughed and struck up a conversation with the two Hufflepuffs. They found an empty compartment that could fit them all, if they didn't mind others in their personal space, and squeezed in.

"Are you guys excited for your OWL year?" Hermione asked the younger girls with a rather evil smile.

"uggh." Elara groaned exaggeratedly, "Don't remind us. I still remember you and Draco nearly losing your hair over it a few months ago. Not to mention we have to get married this year. Can you imagine trying to study for OWLs or NEWTs while dealing with that?"

The older ones grimaced, silently thankful that they were in the year between the two major tests.

"I do not envy you." Neville said, casting a look at Hannah at the mention of marriage. They both blushed when they caught each other's eye and shyly looked away.

The others smiled at the pair, happy that they were going to be together. They always thought that Neville and Hanna would be good for each other. Both were shy and not very outgoing, but had a core of steel when the need arose.

"Who are you all set to marry?" Susan asked curiously to the others.

Elara didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't sure she wanted everyone to know that she was betrothed to a wanted criminal.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered with a small smile. She was nervous about being married to the boy, but they got along well, and Hermione did always find him attractive.

"Rabastan Lestrange." Luna spoke, receiving shocked looks from everyone who didn't know.

Elara decided to speak up as well, knowing her brother it would be all over the school by morning anyway. "Antonin Dolohov."

"Wow, lucky girl. Dolohov's handsome in a rugged way, our dad worked with him when he was an Apprentice Demon Trapper. Dad always said that Antonin was skilled in that department, too bad he got set up for our traitor uncles murders." Morgause said warmly, a sad look appearing in her eyes.

"Is Demon Trapper another word for a Demonologist? And you think Dolohov didn't kill your uncles?" Elara asked cautiously, Morgause and Nimue exchanged grim smiles.

"Look, our side of the family aren't followers of Dumbledore. We don't think he's a good man, or the reincarnation of Merlin that Aunt Molly and her two children believe he is. It's because of him, our little brother got sent to Azkaban," Nimue revealed bluntly, Nimue's green eyes flashing dangerously.

Everyone in the compartment fell silent at Nimue's words, all of them horrified at the fact that Dumbledore had sent an eight-year-old boy to Azkaban.

"Did your brother get released?" Hermione asked quietly, her face pale and her voice shaken.

The Prewett sisters shook their heads, it was Morgause who spoke, and her dark red hair glowed dangerously.

"No, he's not there anymore. Elyan died two years into his sentence, he accidentally attacked two muggle boys who were bullying him. Dumbledore, James Potter, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon sent him to Azkaban for five years." Morgause said finally, as the compartment became silent.

"I'm sorry." Elara whispered ashamed, she was ashamed that her own father had sent a young boy to Azkaban fir simply protecting himself. It was common knowledge that witches and wizards as children, couldn't control their magic sometimes.

* * *

"I'm assembling the coven, Sirius." Dorea said bluntly. Sirius looked at his adoptive mother in surprise as they waved goodbye to Elara and her friends.

Sirius knew that Dorea wasn't joking, assembling the coven was a serious matter and that meant summoning every relative to Potter Lake Manor.

"You're worried that Dumbledore might be trying to cause a war, aren't you?" He asked quietly, Remus looked horrified.

"I am, Thoros and Lucius have told me that Voldemort desires no conflict, he's written to Amelia to consider a meeting." She said grimly, she didn't trust Dumbledore.

She never had, to be honest.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	11. The New Professors

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 11

* * *

Sirius and Remus have grim looks on their faces as they listened to Dorea. They didn't want to want to believe Dumbledore would be stupid enough to try to start a war. What would he get out of it besides death on both sides? It just didn't make sense to them. Then again, nothing the old man did made sense to them.

"When are you assembling them?" Sirius asked finally.

"I've already sent out the letters. We are meeting at Potter Lake tomorrow." She answered.

"Such short notice?" Remus said worriedly.

"We don't have much time to waste." Lady Potter spoke grimly, "The sooner we gather, the sooner we can plan. We will not be caught flat footed in this. It's bad enough my own son is involved. I have a feeling there is no saving him and if we aren't careful, Harry will be dragged down right along with him."

Sirius rubbed his face tiredly at the mention of his godson. He had never been as close to Harry as he was to Elara, but he did care for the boy. The fact that Harry was acting so much like his father bothered the Black Heir immensely. Maybe he should have spent more time with him. Perhaps then he could have curbed some of the worst of James's brainwashing.

* * *

The journey to Hogwarts was filled with laughter and conversation as they got changed into their school robes before reaching the school. Elara smoothed down her skirt as she saw it was getting dark. Morrigan hooted from her carrier in delight, Elara gave her an owl treat that she ate happily.

"Did you hear about the new lessons that mandatory, under the new rules by the Minister for Magic? My Dad was well pleased, he's never liked Dumbledore." Leanne asked curiously. She was happily eating a Chocolate Frog.

"All of us got the letters and had to get the books at Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley." Hermione explained, curious herself. She left out the part where Madam Malkin had treated them and Elara like second-rate citizens.

It wasn't fair.

The other girls exchanged glances, and it was Susan who spoke up hesitantly not wanting to upset Elara.

"It was in the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, about how Madam Malkin treated you in her shop. My aunt Amelia was livid, she stopped her subscription to Madam Malkin's and we now only shop at Twilfitt and Tattings or Harrods. Ernie's parents were disgusted, they're both Slytherins and even Ernie was upset. He doesn't think you're evil for simply having an affinity for snakes and speaking Parseltongue." Susan said softly, her expression non - judgemental.

"Michael and his parents were the same, they're Ravenclaws and they pointed out that every house has had its share of Dark wizards or witches. Peter Pettigrew for Merlin's sake, was a bloody Gryffindor." Seraphina Rosier argued, annoyance in her voice.

"And the Lestrange brothers, along with Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr weren't even the ones who attacked my parents. It was the Order of the Phoenix, who attacked them because my Dad refused to kill Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange." Neville admitted resentfully, he hated the Order for that reason.

It wasn't enough to torture his parents, no, they set up his cousins to take the fall and rot in Azkaban.

Bastards.

Everyone that didn't know beforehand, looked at Neville with wide eyes. No one would ever accuse the boy of lying about his parent's attackers, but the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom had been huge news. One of the most devastating blows to the Light side in the last war. To hear that they were attacked by their own allies was shocking.

"This is why no one should trust Albus Dumbledore. It doesn't matter what side you are actually on. If you don't agree with him, then he treats you like an enemy." Hermione said seriously.

They changed the subject after that, not wanting to go to the school feast in bad moods. They stuck to light hearted chatter until the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade station. They all left their belongings, knowing that the Hogwarts house elves would get them to their dorms, and followed the crowd to the carriages that would take them up to the castle.

* * *

Elara walked around the front of her carriage with Luna and each girl gave the thestral a pat. The Potter girl couldn't see the invisible creatures like Luna could as she, thankfully, had never seen anyone die, but the Ravenclaw had introduced her to the heard that lives in the forest during their second year. The Slytherin had made it a point to greet which ever one was pulling the carriage she chose to ride in since.

It wasn't long before they were all entering the Great Hall and separating into their house tables. Elara and Hermione walked with Prewett sisters to the table with green banners and a snake motif above it. They sat close together, Elara and Hermione next to each other on one side, and the sisters right across from them.

While they waited for the first years to make it across the lake, Elara took the time to study the Head Table and the many new faces that sat there. The Head Table was much longer than usual. There were so many new teachers that it actually had to curve slightly at the ends to make room, giving it a short U shape. It looked like there were 10 new teachers all together.

The sorting was relatively boring, and Elara tuned most of it out. She was starting to get hungry and really just wanted to eat.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore started his yearly speech once the last firstie had been sorted. "Either welcome to Hogwarts, or welcome back. A few things before the feast is to begin, if I could have a moment of your time."

Elara could hear a muffled groan coming from the Gryffindor table and she didn't even need to look to know that it came from the male Weasley. He mainly thought with his stomach, after all.

"First, we must welcome some new professors, as I'm sure you noticed." To most, he looked completely accepting of that fact, but his signature twinkle was noticeably absent. "We have Fleur Weasley formerly from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, who will be teaching the extracurricular class of Ballet."

The beautiful part-veela stood up as applause rang through the room. She curtsied once before sitting back down.

"Next, we have Remy Delacroix also formerly from Beauxbatons Academy, and he will be taking over History of Magic in replace of Professor Binns, who had decided to finally pass on to the Other side."

Loud applause echoed in the Great Hall, as all the students clapped loudly at hearing this. Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Padma and Caroline looked especially pleased at hearing the boring Professor had left.

"Next, we have Xolotl Sanchez formerly from Castelobruxo, who will be teaching Herbology this year, alongside Professor Pomfrey. Along with Caipora Sanchez, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures along with Professor Hagrid." Dumbledore announced calmly, although it was clear that he wasn't happy.

The students clapped loudly, as Elara saw the two professors from Castelobruxo smile at the students warmly.

The clapping and whispers died down, as Dumbledore began to speak again he said it with much less warmth in his tone.

"As per the orders of the Ministry of Magic, students will be learning how to become Animagus a year earlier, and about Ancestral Magic . So, I'd like to welcome Professor Sebastian Tunde, from Uagadou School of Magic." Dumbledore announced loudly, as a dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes stood up and smiled at the students.

The students clapped in welcome as Dumbledore continued on, Elara couldn't help but wonder who the dark red haired, young woman was. She was dressed smartly but casually.

"I'd like to introduce Natasha Dolohov a former pupil of ours, and a professor from Koldovstoretz school. She will be teaching ballet and artistic gymnastics, along with Ancestral magic." Dumbledore announced kindly, but Elara could tell he didn't mean it.

The woman greeted the students with a warm smile, and Elara could sense the magic coming off her in waves. This woman was a powerful witch, probably like Antonin Dolohov.

"Furthermore, I'd like to introduce one of our new Charms professors, Maiko Akagi Chang, formerly from Mahoutokoro School of Magic." He said calmly, as a woman with Japanese features similar to Cho smiled at them at them.

"Also, I'd like to sincerely introduce Gabriel Rosier who will be one of the Professors teaching Demonology and Duelling, while Professor Morrigan Gaunt will be teaching Magical Theory and Ancient Magical Culture with Professor Dolohov." He continued, his expression neutral but everyone knew he far from happy, as the two teachers smiled at them.

"Professor Horace Slughorn will be teaching the first, second, third, and fifth year students Potions from now on. The All Hallow's Matrimony Ritual will be held on the thirty first of October, and students will be taken to the Forbidden Forest for it. Lastly, we will have a minute silence for Miss Pansy Parkinson and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who were both tragically murdered before the start of term." Dumbledore said quietly, as the banners turned black.

A solemn silence followed, and Elara saw expressions of sadness on Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Caroline Yaxley's faces.

Hermione squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, as the Hall became silent.

After the minute was up Dumbledore clapped once, which signalled the start of the feast as food appeared on the tables. "Dig in."

Noise in the Great hall swelled as everyone began filling their plates and speaking to those that they hadn't seen yet on the train ride over. It was a pleasant atmosphere to Elara who stayed silent mostly, content to observe those around her as she ate. Most of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables were more subdued than the rest, having been the houses that the two students, who had died, were in.

Some of the Badgers, she noticed, were trying to discreetly wipe away tears. They, obviously, had to have been Finch-Fletchley's friends. The Slytherins tried to keep a blank mask and mostly succeeded. Most of Slytherin were raised from an early age to not show such weakness in public.

She could already hear some of the Ravenclaw's going over their summer homework. Others were wondering about the new teachers and classes. There were a few Raven's giving their housemates disgruntled looks, not wanting to actually think about school work until classes started the next day. She spotted Luna sitting by herself with her usual dreamy expressions. To Elara's exasperation she had her plate piled high with nothing but desserts. Luna had the biggest sweet tooth that she had ever seen; even bigger than Moony's who had a chocolate obsession like no one else.

The Gryffindors were the rowdiest, of course. The noise from that table really made up for the quietness coming from the snake and badger tables. The only one, that Elara could see, that wasn't talking loudly and expressively was Neville. Like Luna, he was sitting by himself as he ate. Neither of them had many friends in their own houses and both were bullied by their own housemates. It was one of the reasons that the Potter girl loved her own house. No one was bullied by their housemates in Slytherin. Sure, you could not like a housemate, but you just ignored them.

The Slytherin house motto was pretty much "Us Against Them". According to the upper years, Slytherins got enough aggression coming from outside their house. They didn't need it inside the house too. A Slytherin never picks on one of their own and will defend each other fiercely. They have to, no one else will.

It wasn't long before everyone was full and nearly falling asleep at their tables. Once the food disappeared, Prefects got up to do their duty and get the little firsties to the right dorms. Elara got up with Hermione and they made their way down into the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. They tiredly stumbled to their own beds, right next to each other, and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Dorea wore a black pussybow blouse and a pencil skirt, as she waited in the parlour room of Potter Lake Manor with Sirius beside her, in the adjoining chair. Arcturus sat in an armchair as they saw Cassiopeia enter the room, her dark brown hair still dark as ever with honey blonde highlights. Her two daughters, Belinda and Bianca, and her only son Remy, who were graduates of Beauxbatons School in France, had come in right behind their mother.

No one knew who their father was, although they knew it was a pure-blood wizard who Cassiopeia had a relationship with at some point.

"Enid, Camilla, Augusta and Callidora Longbottom will be here shortly. However, we are waiting on Cedrella to arrive along with Lucretia and Igraine too." Dorea explained patiently, as they saw Arthur arrive with more of their guests, including Melania Black, and her brother, Ethan.

"Why are we all here, Dorea?" Bastianna asked calmly, her blue eyes regarding her curiously. She was the wife of Merlin Prewett and the mother of Garret, Gareth, Morgause and Nimue.

"It's in regard to secrets that Dumbledore had been keeping about, his precious Order of the Phoenix, niece." Dorea said calmly, Bastianna looked at her in surprise.

Callidora spoke up her, and her voice was dark with rage.

"Dumbledore lied about who tortured my grandson and his wife, it wasn't the Lestrange brothers, Barty Jr and my own niece! It was Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance and Marlene McKinnon who tortured them into insanity! Frank refused to kill Dolph and Bass, on Dumbledore's orders!" Callidora said enraged, hate flashing in her grey eyes.

The parlour room fell silent, and it was Sirius who spoke up, his voice grin but at the same time sad.

"I heard them screaming in their cells, yelling how they were innocent... that they'd never hurt their own cousins. I believed them, after Regulus showed me the memory." Sirius said grimly, everyone looked horrified.

"Dumbledore also ordered my son to torture his own daughter, my Elara, with the Cruciatus Curse after he discovered that she could talk to snakes. He tried to use it on her again, after her future husband was revealed to be Antonin Dolohov," Dorea explained gravely, dark anger burning within her.

Her Ellie was innocent. She had been blessed by Morrigan with a beautiful and rare gift.

"That's not all, I found out who Lily Potter's real parents were." Regulus announced seriously, causing everyone to stare.

"Well, who is it?" Cedrella Weasley demanded harshly, her voice snobbish as she glowered at her nephew.

"She's a Gaunt."

"Are you sure?" Arcturus asked seriously in the silence that followed Regulus's announcement. The eldest Black knew exactly who the Gaunts were, having been acquainted with Morfin Gaunt, who was just a tad saner than his father Marvolo. Not to mention that his own son, Orion, went to school with Tom Riddle, who had changed his name to Gaunt from his mother's side before he finished school. As far as Arcturus knew Tom Gaunt was the last of his line after the untimely death of his wife and daughter.

"Positive. She is the daughter of Tom Gaunt, also known as the Dark Lord." Regulus said calmly.

Shocked muttering broke out through the room.

"How did you find out? Does the Dark Lord know?" Cassiopeia asked, folding her legs calmly with an expectant look. It was odd for Cassiopeia, that someone knew something so important before her. She was known throughout the wizarding world for having blackmail on nearly everyone. People trembled at the mention of Cassiopeia and her Black Book of Secrets. No one knows how she comes by her knowledge but there is no doubt that everything she knows is the truth.

"He does know, and I found out thanks to Sirius." He indicated his older brother who was staring rather blankly at him.

Everyone turned to look at the Black Heir and he had to resist the urge to sigh. "I did not know that the Dark Lord was a Gaunt. I was under the impression that the line had died out with Morfin years ago. I didn't doubt that until I found Lily's name on the Black Tapestry thanks to her marriage with James Potter, whose mother is a Black." Here he nodded in Dorea's direction as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "On it Lily's maiden name was Gaunt, not Evans."

"The Dark Lord believes that Dumbledore kidnapped her after he killed his wife and placed her with muggles. For what purpose, we can only guess at." Regulus finished.

After a second, Sirius snorted drawling questioning looks from those around him. "That really explains Lily's temper when we were in school. She sometimes reminded me of the Black Rage we are prone to falling into. Everyone knows that Slytherin's line had the same problem."

"Does anyone else know?" Dorea asked seriously. This could not get back to her son. James would go mad at the thought of marrying someone from Slytherin's line.

"Just the Death Eaters." Regulus said and then hesitated to add, "Elara might know as well. Or at least have suspicions."

"What? How? Because of the Parseltongue?" Sirius asked urgently.

Regulus shrugged, "I found her studying the Black Tapestry last year when the Potters stayed in Grimmauld Place. She was looking at something intently and seemed confused. I didn't think to ask what she was looking at."

"She might already suspect, we need to tell her and Lily the truth as soon as we can. We can't keep this from them, enough secrets have been held." Dorea insisted firmly. She refused to betray her granddaughter by keeping this from her.

Everyone nodded in agreement, when Cedrella spoke up and her face was cold and unfriendly.

"It just proves that my daughter-in-law was right, Molly was right about your granddaughter! She's turning into a Dark Witch, and that husband will only corrupt her more!" Cedrella screamed outraged, causing people to glare.

"Cedrella, be reasonable for Merlin's sake! I've met the girl, she's a charming and lovely young girl. She isn't evil, and neither is Tom, and that's your niece by the way." Arcturus warned seriously, his tone stern.

Cedrella glowered at him and turned to face Lucretia, who was surprisingly silent at the mention of the man who had supposedly tortured and murdered her two nephews during the First Wizarding War.

"What do you mean our niece? Arcturus, she's only Dorea's granddaughter? She's nothing to the rest of us, especially to me!" Cedrella said spitefully, and Sirius wondered how Arthur could have a mother like her.

She made his own mother look like a kind woman, and that said something at the very least.

"I blood-adopted Elara, Aunt Cedrella. Elara is now my daughter in everything, and that includes blood ties. That means if anyone from this family tried to attack or kill Elara, they will face my wrath and the wrath of House Black!" Sirius said menacingly, his grey eyes flashing dangerously.

Cedrella blanched at hearing this, and Narcissa smirked as did Andromeda and Bellatrix. The three sisters had despised their Aunt Cedrella for constantly kissing Dumbledore's boots or singing him praises.

"That means as the Patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Elara is a Black as well as a Potter and a Gaunt." Orion added calmly, his gaze never leaving Cedrella who got up.

"Then I will leave this coven... I can't believe you are considering letting that...that girl into our family, and into the coven with her friends! Do you have any idea who they're marrying?!" The Matriarch of the Weasley family screamed incensed.

"A group of powerful witches and wizards, regardless of who they are or who their families are in our laws. You should've remembered that, your husband Septimus is probably, along with Arthur, the only smart ones." Druella Rosier said smugly, her sky-blue eyes smug as her blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

Cedrella said nothing, instead she spat at where Dorea, Remus, Sirius and Regulus sat. She then stormed into the fireplace.

They hadn't seen the last of her.

* * *

Elara was nervous the next morning. She'd washed and showered in the girls bathing rooms in the dormitory before getting ready for breakfast. Astoria seemed to understand why she was so nervous and gave her a reassuring smile.

She appreciated the gesture, and they both went down the stairs with their school bags as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Elara, wait up!" A voice said quickly, and she saw it was Neville and Luna, who joined them with Hermione right beside them.

She smiled as they all decided to change the breakfast rules for once and together sat at the Slytherin table. She could hear the hall go quiet, as if no one could believe what was going on.

"Neville, why are you sitting with the snakes and blood-traitor for?" Harry asked snidely, as he came over with Ron, Lavender Brown and Ginny.

Neville turned to face him with a cold expression, his grandmother had written to him last night and informed him that Elara was by all rights the daughter of Sirius Black.

Which means he wouldn't have to put up with Harry, so Elara wouldn't get in trouble, like he had been before.

"I'm sitting with my friends, Potter. Maybe you should go do the same." Eyes widened as the student body listened to the shyest boy in school talk back to the Potter Heir. Most of them just let the Gryffindor get away with whatever he wanted because he was never punished for causing trouble anyway.

"Careful Longbottom. Being seen with these so-called friends of yours is going to cause people to assume you're going Dark." Harry spoke lowly and with a clear threat in his tone as he glanced coldly at his sister.

Hermione opened her mouth, no doubt to verbally rip the male Potter apart, when they were interrupted by one of the new professors.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Tunde stood, rather imposingly, behind the Gryffindors with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. He had an interesting accent, Elara noted.

"Of course not, Professor." Ginny smiled charmingly at him, "We were just chatting."

The professor quickly surveyed those at the Slytherin table, easily noticing their annoyed looks at the four Gryffindors standing there. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, not to mention he had heard everything.

"I think you four need to return to your own table before you start losing House points."

The entire hall was watching the unfolding drama in stunned silence. Was Gryffindor's Golden Boy about to actually get in trouble for something?

Harry nearly gaped in astonishment. The only teacher that had ever taken points from him had been Snape, and he was a slimy Slytherin!

"What about them?" Ron said petulantly, pointing at Neville and Luna.

Professor Tunde raised a brow challengingly at the childish teen, "Not only are they sitting down and eating, they are also not bothering anyone and had been invited to sit at this table. I do not believe that you were."

Harry snorted in disdain, "Who would want to sit at a table filled with Dark witches and wizards anyway."

"That will be 10 points, Mr. Potter. Get back to your table." The Professor kept a calm demeanour but was quickly getting annoyed.

The Gryffindor's gasped in outrage, not actually believing the new professor would carry out his threat. With an infuriated huff, the four stomped back to their own table with scowls on their faces.

"Just wait until my Dad hears about this. That professor won't last the school year." Harry muttered quietly to his friends.

Professor Tunde nodded politely to the Slytherins who were looking at him in carefully hidden shock and walked back to the Head Table to continue his breakfast. A teacher had actually stood up for them that wasn't Snape! Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad.

"Holy shit, Professor Tunde stood up for us and didn't listen to any of Potter's or the Weasley Terrible Two's bullshit about us." Astoria said astonished, her grey eyes alight with shock.

The rest of the Slytherins were simply dumbfounded with shock and respect to their new Professor who had shown them respect, along with kindness.

Once breakfast was finished, Professor Snape handed out the new timetables for the Slytherins; Elara looked at her timetable curiously.

She had Ancient Runes with Professor Dolohov for the first lesson with Astoria, Luna, Michael Corner and Dennis Creevey. They said goodbye to Neville, Hermione and Draco as they were parting their ways from the Great Hall.

"We've got History of Magic with Professor Delacroix." Hermione said intrigued, as they all set off for their different lessons.

* * *

Natasha Dolohov made sure that her classroom for Ancient Runes and Ancestral Magic was prepared, while she double checked the writing on the chalkboard was easy to read. Her enrolment as a teacher for Ancient Runes and Ancestral Magic had been prompted by Rufus Scrimgeour and Professor Flitwick, as they both knew she was greatly talented in this area of magic.

She thought of her brother then, Antonin had been fiercely protective of her after their five older brothers and sisters had been killed by muggles in their native Russia.

Morgana knew why, but she was also under this All Hallow's Eve marriage law, and her husband was Thorfinn Rowle. She knew the man from their school days at Hogwarts.

The classroom door opened, and she watched students slowly enter, when her interest was piqued by a dark strawberry blonde haired, young woman. Dumbledore, the foolish man, had warned her that Elara Potter was a Dark Witch who was a Parseltongue, and had been born on one of the darkest nights of the year.

A child born on All Hallow's Eve was considered a great honour in the Wizarding worlds beyond Great Britain, and Natasha had no intention of being cruel to Miss Potter. No, this young woman had the promise of becoming a powerful witch in the future.

* * *

Elara couldn't help but stare at the classroom. Professor Dolohov's desk contained strange artefacts along with a framed photo next to her quill to round out the intriguing room.

On the board was the drawing of Wizarding Irish Runes, with the list of the names that they began with, and a drawing of a beautiful dark-haired woman.

"Good morning everyone, I will be teaching Ancient Runes and Ancestral Magic to all students at Hogwarts at the request of the Minister for Magic." The young woman began softly, her blue eyes kind but firm.

"Isn't that considered Dark Magic? My Mother always said that Ancestral Magic was used by pure-bloods." Ginny asked rudely, not even calling the woman Professor.

Professor Dolohov shot an amused smile at Ginny, and Elara exchanged a look with Luna, Astoria, Nimue, Morgause and Michael.

"Miss Weasley, Ancestral Magic isn't just used by pure-bloods in the Wizarding world. It's practised by half-bloods as well, and it's a way to honour our ancestors who reside in the Underworld." Professor Dolohov explained patiently.

Ginny shook her head, annoyance on her pretty face as she glowered at the Professor.

"That's not what my Mum or paternal Grandmother say about the subject! They say it's Dark, and my Mother's always right!" Ginny said defiantly, raising her voice.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review._


	12. The Culture Of Magic

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Betas:** **LoverofHPBooks and ArabellaGaleotti.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 12

* * *

An amused expression crossed the Professor's face for a second and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Is that so? Then tell me, Miss Weasley, what about it is considered Dark magic?" Professor Dolohov asked expectantly.

Ginny faltered for a second, thinking hard, "Only purebloods can use it." She said surely after a second of deliberation. Nearly the whole class, including a portion of the Gryffindor students, stared at the youngest Weasley incredulously. She couldn't possibly be serious?

The professor's other eyebrow raised to join the first as she stared, almost dumbfounded, at the girl that clearly believed what she just said.

"And you believe that? Really?" When it was clear that Ginny was sticking to her answer the professor turned to the rest of the class. "Can anyone tell Miss Weasley why her answer is false?"

Elara watched as everyone glanced nervously at their friends, before Astoria raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Greengrass." Astoria replied to the unspoken prompt.

"Can you tell me a reason why Miss Weasley's answer is wrong, Miss Greengrass?"

"Well, it isn't just used by purebloods. Many half-bloods use Ancestral Magic as well with the same result as purebloods. Some muggle-borns can use it as well if they try hard enough, which gives credence to the theory that muggle-borns actually come from cast out squib lines." She answered calmly.

Professor Dolohov smiled, "Good. Now can anyone tell me why this is not actually Dark magic?"

Neville hesitantly raised his hand, and Professor Dolohov smiled kindly at him as everyone listened to what Neville would say.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Dolohov enquired. Neville swallowed nervously.

"Ancestral Magic isn't considered Dark Magic, because families who are affiliated with Light and Grey Magic can also perform it. The Longbottom house considers itself grey, so we practise Grey Magic, that means we also use Ancestral Magic." Neville answered softly, but with a determined look on his face.

Everyone was staring at Neville in shock, but Elara and Luna were proud of their best friend for speaking up and declaring what his family believed in. Ginny on the other hand looked horrified, and disgusted.

"That is correct, Mr Longbottom. Ancestral Magic is practised by all witches and wizards, even other magical creatures can use Ancestral Magic. Can anyone tell me what spells Ancestral Magic is used for?" The professor asked, this time Elara, Luna and Michael raised their hand.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Professor Dolohov asked, intrigued at the girl interest. Luna sat up straight in her seat with a serious look that replaced her usually dreamy expression.

"The All Hallow's Eve Ritual is used by witches and wizards who practise Ancestral Magic, the ritual has been performed since the Middle Ages. It was last used after the War with Grinderwald," Luna answered softly.

Professor Dolohov smiled at the young girl, her green eyes twinkling with respect. Elara was inwardly cheering Luna for bringing up the ritual.

"You are correct, Miss Lovegood. The All Hallow's Eve Matrimony Ritual was last used during the 1950's to settle family feuds." She said, impressed with Luna's knowledge.

"What other spells are Ancestral Magic known for around the world, students?" She asked patiently, Michael and Elara were the only ones raising their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Corner? I will take your answer next, Miss Potter," Professor Dolohov said reassuringly. She wanted to make it clear that she wasn't leaving any students out of the discussions.

"Ancestral Magic is also known for the Harvest Ritual, where nine girls from each family are used from this faith. The coven sacrifices the nine witches. They are put in a kind of limbo for the duration of the ritual. Then, the community is rewarded by their Ancestors for their faith and their offering of power by resurrecting the nine girls; and making the coven's connection to their Ancestors' magic even more powerful for the following three centuries. When the ritual is needed to be performed again, a stage that is known as the Reaping." Michael explained softly, and Professor Dolohov nodded.

"You are correct, Mr. Corner but the sacrifice must be done humanely and not out of ruthlessness. The ritual is performed all over the world by magical communities. That is why magic in Great Britain is dying, due to the Harvest no longer being practised since before the First Wizarding War." Professor Dolohov confirmed seriously, the students looked horrified.

Elara was shocked, no wonder magical couples were having trouble with conceiving children, there wasn't a balance.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Professor Dolohov asked interested in what the daughter of James Potter would say and was impressed by her attitude so far.

"Ancestral Magic is also used to consecrate the body of a dead witch or wizard, so their soul can join the Ancestral Plane. By carrying this out, their magic fuels the witch community." Elara explained softly, feeling satisfaction at the brief look of respect in Professor Dolohov's eyes.

"Very good Miss Potter." The Professor smiled.

The lesson continued smoothly after that. Nearly everyone enjoyed it. Ginny sat in the back with a petulant expression and did not speak up for the remainder on the class.

They had Potions next, followed by History of Magic, before they had lunch. The day was only half over and nearly the entire 5th years was exhausted, much like the 7th years.

"How did you guys survive last year?" Elara huffed to Hermione as they sat at the Slytherin table, "It's only the first day and we have more homework in a week than last year combined."

Hermione grinned vindictively, "Now you will feel our suffering." She laughed, tucking into her food.

Elara just gave a whine and thumped her head onto the table,

"Kill me now." She muttered into the wood, but Hermione's laugh told her that the bookworm understood her.

"Tough first day?" An amused male voice spoke, and Elara looked up to glare at the pale blonde that was enjoying her misery.

"Draco. Be a dear and keep your good mood away from me."

That just caused the older boy to sit down with a smirk. He gave Hermione a small smile of greeting before going back to bothering the younger girl. "You look like you're not enjoying your first day of school."

"History of Magic gave me a headache." She sighed. "With the change of teacher, we are no longer going over goblin rebellions. That means that Professor Delacroix has only this year to pound 4 years' worth of history into our heads if we have a hope at passing the history OWL."

"That would give anyone a headache." The Malfoy Heir remarked, glancing around and seeing many 5th years in the same condition as Elara.

"You should have just read the book each year like I did." Hermione shrugged unsympathetically.

Elara shot her friend a dirty look, "I did, but unlike some people." She gave her a pointed look, "I do not have an eidetic memory. I cannot remember every little fact that I have ever read."

"You have an eidetic memory?" Draco asked Hermione with an impressed look.

Hermione blushed lightly, "Well, yeah. I mean… how else would I remember so much about what I read?"

Elara looked at her friend incredulously. Was she blushing? She had never seen the older girl flustered before.

"That's really cool."

They finished lunch rather quickly after that and, with a groan, Elara gathered her things for the next class. Demonology with Professor Rosier, and then their last class was with Professor Caipora Sanchez on Herbology.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lily was curious about what Dorea wished to talk to her about, she was due for an appointment in the afternoon to see a Healer concerning future children with James.

"You wanted to speak with me, Dorea?" Lily asked curiously, Dorea nodded and Thoros showed her to a seat as Winky poured tea for her, adding a drop of honey like she knew how she liked it.

"Yes, Lily. Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Thoros and I wanted to speak with you about...your parents, with our allies." Dorea said gently, Lily looked startled as she saw other people arriving in the large parlour room.

She recognised some of them, Walburga and Orion Black entered through the floo network with Regulus beside them along with the Malfoys and the Longbottom family.

"Lily, did you know that you were adopted?" Thoros asked carefully, Lily nodded and looked confused at his question, but answered it politely.

"Yes, I was aware that I was adopted but when I brought the subject up to Dumbledore...he was dismissive and told me that my parents had died during the War with Grinderwald." She said quietly, a frown on her face.

Something wasn't adding up.

"You are not my enemy, Lily Potter." Voldemort had said bluntly, that night ten years ago when he had come to kill Harry. At the time she didn't understand, but she was slowly starting to realise that Dumbledore had lied to her about her family.

"After Elara was revealed to be able to speak Parseltongue; I wanted to know how she got that gift as only Salazar Slytherin and his descendants have it. We did some research, and this is how are you listed on the Potter and Black tapestry." Sirius explained finally, Lily followed after him to the hanging on the wall.

She stared at the tapestry in shock, and her face actually paled as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

'James Potter - Lily Potter (née Gaunt.)

Severus had told her about the House of Gaunt, how they were the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, which caused them to inherit the unique and magical ability of speaking Parseltongue.

"I want to talk to Elara about this, Dorea, Remus and Sirius. She deserves to know, after everything that's happened recently, I'm not keeping this from her." Lily said finally, her voice stunned, but firm as she looked back at the tapestry.

Dorea nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, we'll tell her. Elara deserves to know, and we'll tell her as a family, I think her friends deserve to know too." Dorea said reassuringly to her daughter-in-law.

Lily quirked an eyebrow at her delicately.

"You seem fine with the fact that your son married the daughter of the Dark Lord?" She asked surprised, Dorea only smiled indulgently.

"My dear Lily, I'm from a Dark family and your father is not an evil man in the slightest. He just hates muggles and Dumbledore." Dorea said bluntly.

Lily blinked in surprise at that. Voldemort wasn't evil? Since when? That was a lot to take in. Ever since she started Hogwarts at age 11 it had been practically beat into their heads that Voldemort, and the entire Dark side, was evil incarnate. She never really bought into the theory that Dark magic itself was evil, just the wizards and witches using it.

The red head stayed silent for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was the daughter of the most powerful Dark Lord in the last few centuries. It was mind boggling. Then she thought about James and her heart squeezed in her chest. He could never find out about this. He would kill her and their daughter. Harry would only be safe because he had never exhibited any Slytherin traits like Elara has.

"James cannot know." She said sternly, her eyes unwavering as she stared down the gathered magicals. "I will not have my daughter in even more danger from him by this getting out."

"Of course not, Lady Potter. We would never dream of endangering you or Elara in such a way. The only people that know are us and the Dark Lord." Regulus spoke calmly to reassure the worried mother.

Lily nodded, less hostile now that she knew it would be kept secret from those that didn't need to know. "I want to meet him."

"The Dark Lord?" Dorea questioned, making sure there was no misunderstandings.

"Yes. I need to speak to him. After I've told Elara. I do not want to keep this from her for long in case she finds out another way. She's smart and resourceful. If given even a hint, she will find out. It would be best if it came from me." Lily ran a weary hand through her fiery locks and sighed tiredly, "At least I won't have to worry too much about my baby girl marrying a Death Eater."

Remus gave her an encouraging smile, "They have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next week. You could meet her there instead of asking for a meeting during school. You would only gain Dumbledore's suspicion. Only take one or two people with you, less chance of being noticed."

"Thank you, Remus." Lily returned his smile, always welcoming the werewolf's advice. "I'll take you and Sirius with me. We could disguise it as needing to fully explain the consequences of the blood adoption that Sirius did."

"We need to do that anyway." Sirius sighed, "We never got the chance to talk about it with her since school started up right after."

"Then it's settled." Dorea spoke, "You will speak with Elara next weekend, and we will try to set up a meeting for you with the Dark Lord."

"It shouldn't be too hard. He wants to meet you. I'll discuss it with him when I go to give my weekly reports on Saturday." Regulus assured.

"Thank you, Regulus. I appreciate what you and Thoros have done, I have to go to St Mungo's for an appointment." Lily said quietly, she had no intention of telling James the truth about her parents.

Merlin, he'd murder their daughter if he discovered the truth.

* * *

Demonology was Elara's last class, and she was sharing it with the Creevey brothers, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Astoria, Luna, Morgause and Nimue, and Leanne along with Freya Rowle and Caroline Yaxley. Also, unfortunately, Ginny and Marietta Edgecombe.

The class was located on the third floor, Professor Rosier was standing to greet them when they entered the class.

"Good afternoon students, Demonology is a serious subject for those of you who wish to go into a career of becoming a Demon Trapper or Demon Hunter. There are many jobs available." Professor Rosier explained patiently. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes; traits that suited him quite well.

Everyone was silent at this. It was common knowledge that Demonology was a career that required training in all areas of Magic, including Dark, Grey and Black Magic to fight against not just demons but spirits, succubus and incubus.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a Vengeful Spirit is?" said Professor Rosier, interested in which student would speak first, his interest was piqued when a dirty blonde-haired student answered his question.

"Yes Miss...?" He asked curiously.

"Lovegood, Professor. Vengeful Spirits are ghosts who have had some great wrong done to them in their lives, normally what killed them, this causes them to remain after death to try and avenge this wrong. Overtime, they slowly become obsessed with this until it is the only thing they can think of. As such they act violently to try and avenge the wrong, however in the process, their obsession with revenge often leads to them harming innocent people." Luna answered quietly, her tone was serious and not at all like her normal dreamy tone.

Professor Rosier nodded in response to her answer.

"You are correct, Miss Lovegood. Unlike Violent spirits, Vengeful spirits linger in the world to get justice for their death. Like the spirits of the Babikova family who were killed in Russia during the Witch Hunts of 1957 until 1964. Vengeful spirits will not rest, until they are avenged or given peace," Professor Rosier explained, using his wand to draw a picture on the wall.

"Which events will create Vengeful spirits?" He asked seriously, and Elara hesitantly put up her hand.

"Yes...Miss?"

"Potter, Elara Potter. Some Vengeful spirits can be caused by bullying or difficulties at home and at school." Elara said defiantly. Ginny laughed loudly, and Marietta sniggered while Anna McKinnon giggled cruelly.

"Only because Harry and his Dad can't stand you, Elara. Harry said he's wished you'd died in our second year!" Ginny said mockingly, some of the students gasped. Elara turned away from her, tears forming in her eyes.

Professor Rosier's expression turned cold, and he looked at the three girls with no visible emotion.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, young ladies!" He punished angrily, Ginny paled.

"But I was only saying the truth, Professor Rosier!"

"No, that was bullying. Keep it up and I will see you in detention." The Professor said firmly.

Ginny huffed in anger. She was used to being able to say whatever she wanted to the Slytherins without getting in trouble. She had been publicly scolded twice that day by new professors and she did not like it. These new classes sucked, and the new professors were even worse. It was so unfair.

"Miss Potter is also correct. Vengeful spirits can indeed form from excessive bullying or bad home lives if the person is still affected by such when they die." Professor Rosier continued the lesson from there without interruption. Most of the class was too shocked to actually speak up. No teacher except for Snape and sometime Flitwick would stop the other students from bad mouthing Slytherins. It seems these new professors were very different from the old ones.

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully. The group of friends all met up in the library to start on the monster load of homework that the 5th years were given. Hermione, Draco, and Neville were happy to help their younger friends get through anything they didn't fully understand, as they had less work to do. The time passed quickly as they laughed and chatted in the library. Soon they went their separate ways to their different common rooms for the night.

Elara had finished all of her homework for the night, she read a book before going to sleep. She had made a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and she felt content. She didn't feel like an outcast any more, she had real friends, good grades, and a better home life. Things were looking up.

* * *

The next morning, Elara was walking to breakfast down the empty stone corridor. She spied a tiny flame-haired Ginny entering the Forbidden Forest with Lavender Brown and Marietta Edgecombe at her side.

What the hell were they doing?

* * *

Ginny clutched the black leather bound book tightly, leading Marietta and Lavender to the abandoned shack that she'd found back in her fourth year.

"This is where we can communicate with the spirits, like Dumbledore told us." Ginny said pleasedly, they set up the protection circle around the room and did all the nessaceary protction spells.

Marietta smirked, Ginny began the spell by using an Ouija Board to communicate with the spirits.

"Godric Gryffindor, we need your help in order to bring about the fall of Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." Ginny said confidently, the Ouija pointer moved.

"Are you Godric Gryffindor?" Marietta asked hopefully, the white pointer moved again, they leaned over the board to read the message:

No.

"But my name is Abaddon, and I can help you." The voice spoke softly, it sounded starnge, far away, liek it was speaking from underwater. Ginny grinned. Sneaking glances at the girls surrounding her

"We'd like that very much, thank you."

* * *

Voldemort wasn't sure why, but he sensed that something was wrong, he went to the Gaunt family crypt in Morrigan Cemetery, where every Gaunt wizard and witch was buried to join their Ancestors. He reverently replaced the red tulips and white roses on his beloved wife's grave, Aurora Fawley had been the love of his life and no one could ever replace her. He regretted that he hadn't been able to protect her and their daughter that fateful night. He'd been distracted, and because of his actions, his wife and daughter had suffered.

His wife had been tortured, raped and murdered while his beloved daughter had been raised by muggles although he would give them some credit; They hadn't hurt his daughter and treated her as if she was their own child, Petunia had cared for his daughter like a sister.

His son-in-law however... Voldemort growled darkly, Yaxley, Severus and Lucius had informed him that James used physical violence on his wife and daughter and Hoirribly spoilt his only son.

Voldemort had no problem with Elara but Harry...The boy was too much like his father, according to Severus, Regulus and Lucius.

He didn't want to judge the boy on hearsay alone, so he would reserve judgment until he could meet him. Though, with so many negative opinions about Harry Potter, The Dark Lord did not have high hopes. His granddaughter seemed to have more sense, and he hoped he could convince her and her mother to give him a chance. For an orphan like him, family meant a great deal and he would love to get to know them.

That would have to wait though. Voldemort sighed, gazing at his wife's grave. His daughter had an empty grave right next to her, though there was no body. It had been assumed that her infant body had vaporized in the raging inferno that followed his wife's death. He had in no way expected Dumbledore to take her. The old man wanted to end the Slytherin line, so his actions confused the Slytherin Lord. What did Dumbledore want with his daughter? Why leave her alive?

A bad feeling like an electric shock raced down Lord Voldemort's spine. He looked around suspiciously. Someone was messing with Magic's that they had no right to be messing with. The only reason he could feel such was because he was so in-tune with the magic around him. It was practically screaming in warning.

With a swirl of robes, the Dark Lord apparated away. He had to investigate this.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	13. The End Of All

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains distressing scenes, and mentions of spousal abuse, child abuse and forced miscarriage.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 13

* * *

Elara was in a dilemma. Ginny and her groupies had looked so suspicious that she couldn't help but want to follow them. Yet, that would mean skipping breakfast and possibly being late for her first class of the day.

She looked around, seeing that no one else had noticed the group going out-of-bounds, and decided that she had to risk following them. She didn't think they were getting into anything really bad. They were just stupid air-heads that barely got passing grades, but stupid people could often be the most dangerous.

She followed them stealthily for a couple of minutes, making sure she was far enough back to avoid them seeing her. She had a lot of practice walking through the forest as Luna liked to sneak in there to look for the Thestrals and unicorns and the like. She always went with her friend to watch her back when the Ravenclaw got too absorbed in her search.

Her steps were even and silent as she stalked through the thick vegetation until she watched as the group entered a rather creepy looking shack. The wood was rotting in places, the windows cracked and some broken completely. The door was barely hanging on and the roof looked like it was close to collapsing. What was someone like prissy Marietta and Lavender doing in a place like this? Edgecombe and Brown were two of the girliest girls in the entire school. They would scream and whine from a bit of mud getting on their shoes. This was getting more and more suspicious.

She watched from the window at the side of the shack and tried to see what they were doing in the shed. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, as if something was terribly wrong.

She felt horror run through her as she saw Ginny take out a Ouija Board to communicate with the spirits of the dead in the Underworld. The feeling only intensified as she continued to watch.

What the hell was Ginny Weasley doing with a Ouija Board? Elara knew that wizards and witches used them, but it was dangerous thing to mess with. Sirius had practically warned her not to touch with them until she was graduated from Hogwarts due to the spirits taking advantage of young magical people.

Elara couldn't hear what they were saying, but then she saw a black fog coming out of the Ouija board. The fog was shaped into that of a person, and she remained still, not wanting to get caught.

She couldn't help but feel frightened of that shadowy person, it was giving off vibes of powerful black magic much like that book that she had found in the basement of Flourish and Blotts.

Knowing that she'd be caught if she stayed any longer, she quickly made a run for it as she reached the greenhouse for their lesson with Professor Sprout.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Astoria whispered alarmed, Elara swallowed and wrote it down on a piece of paper that Astoria and the others could only read.

 _'I saw Ginny, Marietta and Lavender in the Forbidden Forest with a Ouija board. They were in a shack, and something was coming out of the Ouija board.'_ Elara wrote quietly, Astoria and Ernie paled in horror with Michael.

"You don't think they summoned a demon, or an evil spirit from the other side, do you?" Luna asked hesitantly.

No one answered, the same thought occurring to them.

The Slytherin Common Room was quiet, aside from the occasional scratching of the quills being written with as students finished their homework before the Hogsmeade weekend began.

Elara had tried to tell Professor Snape what she had seen, but Dumbledore overheard and had informed her coldly that he was the Headmaster so she could tell him.

He hadn't believed her, and now she was listening to Hermione and Draco as they were telling the others what Professor Caipora Sanchez was like, when all of a sudden Flora Carrow pulled out a kitchen knife that Ginny had given her.

She slammed it into Vincent Crabbe's side, stabbing him repeatedly as the students screamed in panicked shock at what was happening.

Elara was frozen in fear for a moment, when Flora turned to face her, and she saw the girl's eyes.

They were a terrifying black, and felt as if they were trying to go into her mind, but she blocked her on instinct.

"Reducto!" She yelled quickly, and the spell knocked her over as Hermione pointed her wand at the girl.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione said urgently, and chains appeared around Flora as she screamed in rage and glared at them. The scream she let out was terrifying, it was an inhuman shriek as if someone was being dragged to the underworld or...something else.

* * *

Everyone was petrified. The door slammed open by Professor Snape and the other teachers as they took in the scene.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape spoke softly with a hint of warning as he took in the drawn wands. His gaze continued to the tied-up girl that was thrashing and glaring darkly; and then finally saw the boy that was bleeding heavily on the floor, barely breathing.

Snape rushed to the injured student, pulling potions out of his hidden pocket and forcing it down the boy's throat. Answers could wait for a minute. Even with his vast potions supply on hand, the Professor still didn't think it would be enough to save the 6th year. He was fading already.

"Get him to the hospital wing, Pomfrey may have a better chance at saving him than me." Snape snapped at the gawking, useless teachers that had also, been alerted of a deadly attack in the Slytherin dorms.

Professor Flitwick shook off his shock and approached, casting a body bind to hold the boy still so he wouldn't worsen his injuries while they moved him, and then cast a levitation charm to easily and safely get him up the stairs and to the hospital wing. Professor Sprout followed him in case he needed help, leaving behind Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. As head of houses and the Headmaster would be the only ones notified, magically, of mortally injured students.

Throughout it all, Dumbledore had not taken his eyes off the bound girl struggling and growling on the floor. Her black eyes were a dead give-a-way to the possession she was under and he had a good idea as to how such an evil spirit had gotten into his school. Damn that Weasley. Could the girl do nothing right? She was supposed to contact Godric Gryffindor, not whoever this malicious being was.

"Now, what happened?" Snape asked, also taking note of the sign of possession.

"She just took out a knife and started stabbing him!" Tracey Davis spoke a bit hysterically. She had been standing right next to Crabbe, talking to Daphne, when it happened.

The three Professors approached the tied-up student with drawn wands. They were cautious as all three could feel the malicious energy and Dark magic coming off her in waves.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore spoke coldly to the spirit inhabiting the girl. He hated it when his plans got derailed. The Ministry would no doubt get involved. He'd be surprised if the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hadn't already contacted them. One student possibly dead, not that he cared, the boy was a Slytherin, and another student who would die as soon as the spirit left her body. No one could survive such a dark energy taking over them so thoroughly. The spirit would have evicted the original soul and once it left, the body would drop like a puppet with cut strings. The Ministry was going to have a field day.

The girl smiled cruelly up at the people standing over her prone form. "I am the end of all." The dark, raspy tone did not belong to the 6th year Slytherin and sent shivers down the spines of all present. It suddenly laughed, high and cold, before black smoke started seeping out of the eyes and ears of the girl, pulling together to form a vaguely humanoid shape before shooting out of the cracks under the door and disappearing. It set off startled screams to ring through the room.

Flora Carrow went limp immediately after the spirit left and it was clear that she wasn't breathing. Snape felt for a pulse, already knowing what he would find, but checking anyway. "Dead." He confirmed with a grim tone.

Just then the door opened, letting in Flitwick who was pale and grave.

"Vincent Crabbe died before we got him to the infirmary. Pomona is informing the aurors as we speak."

"Very well, Professor Flitwick. Please inform the students of what has happened and tell the rest of the teaching staff what has happened here." Dumbledore said calmly, inwardly furious that Ginevra Weasley had failed him.

He now had to figure out a new plan.

* * *

Sirius walked with urgency towards the Headmaster's office, he was accompanied by Kingsley, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour as they entered the office.

"What in the name of Merlin happened, Dumbledore?! Two students are dead, and there are rumours that it was a demon that did this?! Who summoned the creature?" Scrimgeour demanded concerned. Dumbledore attempted to reply but was unable to.

"I wish for my aurors to speak to the Slytherin students, Professor Snape if you don't mind. They might have seen something." Amelia said gravely, Severus nodded in understanding.

"Of course, they are in the Great Hall with the other students," Severus said quietly, his expression grim as he showed them to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore cursed, if Elara Potter told Amelia that she had tried to bring the subject up with him, but he'd dismissed her worries, he would be in trouble.

No, it would possibly come back to haunt him.

* * *

Elara felt sick, her stomach was rolling with unease as she realised that dark shadowy figure had been the very same one that she'd seen in the shack in the Forbidden Forest.

She shuddered and held Styx tightly, the cat rubbing his nose on her hand as she waited to be called. She couldn't help but feel sadness for Hestia Carrow, the young girl had lost her twin sister and was sobbing into Caroline Yaxley's shoulder.

"Elara Potter Black?" Amelia Bones called out calmly, Elara quietly walked towards the empty classroom as the door was closed behind her.

Elara saw Sirius, Remus and Dorea were in the room with Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. At least it wasn't her father, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones or Emmeline Vance.

"Please sit down, Elara." Amelia said gently, Elara nodded and quietly sat down as Dorea wrapped an arm around her protectively, Sirius and Remus moving closer to her.

"Miss Potter Black, please tell us what happened?" Scrimgeour asked gently, Elara nodded and swallowed as a glass of water was handed to her.

"It's my fault, I told Headmaster Dumbledore, but he didn't believe me when I told him. I saw Ginny Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe and Lavender Brown going into the Forbidden Forest this morning. I followed them...and that's when I saw it." She whispered ashamed, feeling responsible for Flora and Vincent's deaths.

She should have gone to someone else, maybe Professor Rosier or Professor Snape, but Dumbledore had ordered her not to tell anyone else about what she'd seen.

"What did you see, Elara?" Amelia asked quietly, not wanting to push Elara through anymore trauma.

"I saw a black fog and it was shaped like a person, it appeared from the Ouija board. I could sense the black magic coming off it, I was scared that it would see me." She whispered frightened.

Sirius held her hand tightly.

"You tried to tell Dumbledore?" Amelia asked alarmed, Elara nodded.

"Yes. He told me that I had no idea what I was talking about and that trying to get other students in trouble for practicing Dark Magic wasn't right. He took points and sent me to the common room. He said he'd be watching to make sure I got there and didn't try to lie to other teachers." She spoke quietly, unable to meet their eyes in shame. She should have tried anyway, who cares if it resulted in detention? Students had died.

The Aurors' faces went cold as they realized that Dumbledore had completely dismissed a very valid concern from a student. Elara was not known for telling tall-tales and the Headmaster should have investigated before accusing her of lying.

"It was not your fault, Ellie." Sirius took her hands to get her attention and spoke firmly, "You were not the one to summon the spirit and you tried to do the right thing by telling an authority figure. Dumbledore is the one at fault for not listening, but it is mainly those girls' faults for messing with something that they did not understand."

Sirius stared at her resolutely until she nodded in understanding.

"I know this will be difficult, Miss Potter-Black, but can you describe everything you witnessed in the forest. The tiniest detail could really help." Amelia questioned gently.

"I couldn't hear what they were saying, though I don't think they meant to contact this particular spirit. They seemed disappointed and confused when it first showed up. I didn't stick around very long. The aura it gave off was so cold and dark that it was nearly suffocating even from the distance that I was standing." She answered as best as she could, feeling frustrated that she couldn't help more.

"Could you lead us to this shack? Dark magic like this will linger for a while, we may be able to get a clue as to what we are dealing with." Scrimgeour asked intently.

Elara hesitated slightly, she really did not want to go back there. The feeling that the spirit had given off really frightened her and Slytherin's were known for their preservation instincts. She nodded, though, she wanted this thing gone and if this is how she could help, then she would do it. "I'm pretty sure I could get back there."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sitting smug in the Gryffindor common room after they were told about the deaths in Slytherin. The spirit had done as promised and gotten rid of a few of them. Now she just needed to wait for it to deal with the rest. It was a shame he didn't go after the disgraced Potter first, but the red-head supposed this could be better; build up the fear and suspense before killing her.

She didn't know what the spirit wanted in return for it's help. It had said that she would know once it had done what it was contracted to do. The youngest Weasley wasn't worried though, if it was anything too horrible then she had Brown and Edgecombe to sacrifice as they were part of the summoning.

"Ginny." Lavender was sitting next to her and the older girl's constant fidgeting was getting annoying. If she looked any guiltier then she was going to give them away.

"What Lav?" She sighed.

"They said that they were bringing aurors in. Could they trace the spirit's entry point to the shack? That's possible right? What if they find traces of our magic there? We could get in so much trouble." Lavender tugged on her brown hair nervously, "And students died Gin, we are accessories to murder, you didn't say anything about killing when you brought Marietta and I in. We were just supposed to injure them enough to get them out of the school."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "This is much better though. Injured students would come back eventually." Then the redhead sat up straight and glared at the other girl, "You're not planning on telling, are you? You'll go to Azkaban too. Summoning spirits is illegal, usually just a fine, but it killed underaged students. That's prison time."

"Of course not." Lavender practically whimpered in distress. "But shouldn't we go get rid of all of the evidence before investigators go sniffing around?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes warningly but consented. "It's probably a good idea. Let's go."

The two snuck easily out of the common room, the Gryffindors were too wound up and excited about the attack to really notice them. They didn't notice Neville watching them with narrowed eyes as they left.

They quickly made their way out of the school, just missing the aurors on their way to question the Slytherins in the Great Hall. The ran as quietly as they could through the trees, Lavender tripping and cursing as they went. As soon as they made it to the shack Ginny whipped out her wand and cast 'incendio'. They watched satisfied as the rundown building quickly caught fire and started burning at an alarming rate.

"It should be over here. Where is that smoke coming from?"

Ginny and Lavender shared alarmed looks, diving behind trees to keep from being caught as the Slytherin Potter led a group of people to the clearing that the shack was in. How did Potter know about the shack and why was she leading them to it? Ginny wandered suspiciously as Lavender tugged her further away until they were at a safe distance to run back to the castle without getting caught.

* * *

Elara watched stunned as the shack slowly turned into nothing but ash.

"This hadn't been burning long. Look around, we had to have only just missed the perpetrators." Amelia ordered firmly.

"They must have run off when they heard us coming, Boss." Sirius spoke angrily, putting an arm around his worried daughter.

"Let's go back. Someone go get Ginevra Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Marietta Edgcombe. They are the only suspects we have so we will question them when we get back." Scrimgeour said grimly.

The aurors nodded and searched around the shed, when Kingsley came across a locked cellar. He opened it with a non-verbal Alohomora.

"Lumos Maxima." He said calmly, and a bright shone from his wand, as he began investigating the room of the cellar and came across a horrific sight.

Runes were painted on the wall in blood, and he knew instantly that it was human blood. Kingsley called for the others as they came down, and Elara shuddered at what she felt.

She could feel darkness, and she thought of what the demon had said in Flora's body. She swallowed back bile, as she tried to remember.

 _"I am the end of everything."  
_  
Elara shuddered as she was quickly escorted away from that room, and she saw the room that Ginny, Lavender and Marietta had been in earlier.

"Elara, I'm going to take you back to the common room now. I'll see you at Hogsmeade with your mother, Dorea and Remus." Sirius said softly, Elara nodded and quietly left with him as she said goodbye to Scrimgeour, Amelia and Kingsley.

Something evil was here.

It was then that she saw the black wolf again, it stared at her with dark blue eyes but instead of feeling frightened. She gave it a shy smile.

* * *

Voldemort could sense that something was wrong, the magic around him was screaming with alarm as he summoned his followers to the Gaunt Manor. They arrived without delay, the only ones missing were Victor Crabbe, along with Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

"My Lord, I bring grave and worrying news. Two students were killed at Hogwarts, late this evening in the Slytherin Common Room." Lucius said gravely, his face grim.

Voldemort felt a cold chill run down his spine, this had something to do with the black magic that he had sensed earlier in the Gaunt family crypt.

"The victims, Lucius?" Voldemort asked calmly, this follower looked just as grim as did their leader.

"Vincent Crabbe, and Flora Carrow. The Ministry believes that Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Marietta Edgecombe summoned a demon by using a Ouija board. Four hours later, Flora Carrow began stabbing Vincent Crabbe and died after the demon left her body." Lucius said grimly.

Voldemort felt cold, as he turned to look at Antonin who arrived in the room with an equally foreboding look.

"Dolohov, what news do you have?" He asked wearily, fearing that this demon was the very thing that his ancestors had encountered in the past.

"I was watching Elara Potter Black as you asked, my Lord. She saw the girls performing the ritual, and witnessed the murder of Vincent Crabbe, one of her friends, and then saw Flora Carrow die. She told the aurors what she had seen, and that Dumbledore had accused of her lying when she reported what Ginny Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe and Lavender Brown had done" Antonin answered grimly, feeling sick at what he'd heard.

Demonic possession wasn't uncommon in the Wizarding world, Russia had witnessed its fair share of demonic possessions, but thanks to old magic rituals, they were often safe.

The same could not be said for Flora Carrow.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	14. Blood Moon

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Blaise/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 14

* * *

It was common knowledge that when dealing with demons and spirits you needed specific rituals and talismans to avoid being possessed, unless that was your goal. If possession was your goal, then you needed a different set of talismans and rituals to make it safe for yourself so that you could throw them out without consequence once you were done with whatever they were needed for. At least, it was common knowledge in Russia. The British tended to bury things like that and make it seem more dangerous than it really was so that they could label it illegal to practice.

Antonin realized quite quickly after he, and what was left of his family, moved to England that the wizards in charge of the government liked to label anything that they considered dangerous or that they didn't understand as Dark and illegal. It was sickening really and one of the many reasons that he had joined the Dark Lord who was fighting against such injustices.

The Dark Lord grew concerned at hearing that. Not only was his granddaughter in danger but some naïve, Light, fools had gone and messed with something that they, in no way, understood. What was wrong with today's youth? In his day no one would be stupid enough to summon a demon or even just a dark spirit at a school, especially without a qualified demonologist to over-see it to avoid deadly mistakes. Those three girls were lucky that the thing didn't kill them and take one of them over to get around unnoticed. It had happed before.

"Keep an eye one the situation, Dolohov. I want to know as much as I can about this, and you are the most qualified to do so. If you can, sneak a talisman to Elara to prevent this thing from possessing her. Do it without her seeing you, of course." He ordered.

Antonin bowed in acceptance, secretly relieved that he would be able to provide the girl some form of protection especially as, so far, the victims had only been Slytherins.

* * *

After Sirius dropped her back off in the common room, Elara was bombarded on all sides by questions on what was going on. A nearly hysterical Hestia Carrow had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her, demanding to know what she knew.

"Easy, Hestia. Give her some space and everyone calm down. She'll never be able to answer your questions if she can't even be heard." Draco took charge and gently pulled the sobbing Carrow away from the startled, younger girl.

"I don't know much. The aurors are investigating still and they have a few suspects to question. Someone summoned either a demon or a dark spirit from the underworld, they are not sure which. They also don't know if the summoner ordered the attack, or if the thing is doing this on its own having escaped they amateurish summons." Elara explained quietly, not wanting to mention Ginny and her friends in case one of her housemates went looking for revenge and interfered with the auror's investigation.

"They think it was a student?" Hestia asked harshly, her face red from crying and a dark, almost insane glint entering her eyes. Whoever it was would pay for killing her sister.

Elara hesitated, seeing the look, but answered anyway, "They believe so."

"You know something." The grieving girl accused, "They spoke to you longer than anyone else. What to do know!? Tell me!" She escaped Draco's hold and tackled Elara to the ground.

Elara made a shocked noise as they went down and Carrow's hands wrapped around her neck in a bruising hold. "Tell me!" She demanded again as the others screamed for her to stop and Draco attempted to drag her off his friend. "Why are you protecting the ones responsible? They deserve to die for what they did!"

It took three students, and Elara nearly passing out do to air loss, before the older girl was finally ripped from her prone form. Everything was slightly blurry to the 5th year, and the screaming and yelling of her housemates was just adding to the confusion.

Draco, Hermione, and Theo Nott were the ones that had gotten the girl off of her. Nott had stunned her to prevent another attack.

Elara coughed, rubbing her sore neck, before saying, "I know who they suspect, but I am not allowed to tell. We cannot interfere with an auror investigation."

"Here, Ellie." Hermione spoke worriedly, handing her a glass of water that she took slow sips from.

"Everyone needs to bloody calm the fuck down right now, understand?! Whatever this demon is, it's picking off Slytherin students. We need to stick together, not blame each other." Draco said sternly, causing the crowd of students to nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to know who killed my sister. Flora was my twin, and I want justice for her murder." Hestia sobbed brokenly, distraught. Adam Rosier placed a comforting arm around the young girl.

"They think it was three students, but they asked me not to say anymore." Elara said quietly, her voice hoarse from where Hestia had nearly strangled her to death.

Everyone fell silent at hearing this, they looked horrified but unsurprised at the thought of students from other houses trying to kill them.

* * *

Ginny tried not to panic when Kingsley and Tonks were sent to search the girl's dormitory, under the orders of Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones. Her hands were sweating slightly, and she saw Lavender looked terrified when the two aurors came down the stairs with the book that Ginny had hoped would stay hidden.

"Professor McGonagall, why was this book in the girl's dormitory?" Tonks asked calmly, the head of Gryffindor house paled at the sight of the large black book.

"I have no idea, Auror Tonks. I've never seen this book, who does it belong to?" She asked calmly, horrified that one of her students was responsible for the summoning of a demon.

"We're going to cast Prior Incantation, may all of the fifth-year girls please hand over their wands?" Kingsley requested calmly, Ginny was practically shaking.

After the students handed over their wands, Kingsley casted the spell and it pointed at both Ginny and Lavender.

"Miss Weasley, and Miss Brown please come with us." Tonks said calmly, but inwardly she was disgusted by what they had done as the two students left the room with McGonagall accompanying them.

Everyone in the common room watched them go in shock.

* * *

Elara wasn't surprised when it was announced by Dumbledore that the All Hallow's Eve Ritual would ironically take place on her birthday, and that the ministry was questioning three students at the moment.

She felt sick, she couldn't help but sense something evil was lurking around the school as she went to visit Hagrid. The giant had always been kind to her.

Buckbeak was sitting outside in the sunshine and she bowed to him, before he allowed her to stroke him as she waved at Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid." She said quietly, Hagrid gave her a gentle smile as they both sat outside and had tea with Fang curling up beside her contently.

"Hello Elara, I heard what happened. You saw what happened to those poor students?" Hagrid asked gently, he knew Elara wasn't a bad person. She might be a Slytherin, but she was a powerful witch and very kind.

"I feel like it's my fault, Hagrid. I should have done something, I told Dumbledore but he called me a liar," Elara said upset, and her eyes stung with tears.

She hadn't slept well that night. She'd had nightmares, plus Keith was constantly hearing Vincent's screams of pain, and that demon's voice coming out of Flora Carrow's body.

Hagrid was silent for a moment, and then quietly handed a book to her, he looked grim.

"I was keeping this for ya, Sirius told me that you were looking into being a Demon Trapper. So, this might help ya find out what's going on, and what that demon is." Hagrid said quietly, Elara hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, she was going to find out what was going on.

* * *

Arthur was nervous as he and Molly were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Sirius, Amelia and even Rufus Scrimgeour was there with Kingsley, and Tonks.

Gabriel Rosier was already there with a grim look on his face; he nodded at them all.

"Albus, what's going on? What had that wretched Elara done to my baby girl?!" Molly said hysterically, causing Sirius's face to darken in anger at her words.

"Your daughter along with Lavender Brown, and Marietta Edgecombe were using Black magic to summon a demon to attack Slytherin students." Scrimgeour said coldly.

The room fell silent.

"That...Ginny would never!" Molly was pale as she denied her daughters involvement.

"We found a Black magic book in her possession, Mrs. Weasley." Amelia stated firmly, offended that she was questioning her auror's ability to find the culprit.

"It had to have been planted! Someone is trying to frame my little girl." The Weasley Matriarch stated, casting a side eyed look to the Black Heir, clearly stating who she thought was responsible, his daughter.

"Her wand had the spells from the book on it when we cast the Prior Incantation, and we have an eyewitness who saw her and the other two doing the summoning ritual." Scrimgeour cut in, tired of the woman trying to foster blame onto someone else. He was wise enough not to mention that the eyewitness was the girl she was trying to blame.

"The other girl's, who were involved, parents have already been informed, the evidence is against them." Dumbledore spoke sadly, his face one of disappointment.

"What is going to happen to them?" Arthur spoke sadly. He couldn't believe his precious daughter would ever use Black magic. That was way worse than dark magic and usually had horrendous consequences when used correctly, let alone incorrectly. Where had Ginny even gotten such a book?

"They are being detained with magic suppressant cuffs at the moment in the adjacent room with a guard. We are sorry, but this will have to go to trial. Two students have died from the direct actions of your child. Usually things like this would result in a stay in Azkaban."

Molly let out a horrified wail at that and started sobbing. Her daughter a criminal? Going to Azkaban? She couldn't believe it, not of Ginny. This had to be a mistake, Ginny would never use such magic.

"Surely that's a little excessive?" Albus quickly intervened, giving Molly hope. If anyone could sort this out it would Albus Dumbledore.

"Students are dead, Dumbledore!" Sirius barked angrily.

"I am aware of that Mr. Black. They were my students, after all, and will be missed dearly." Here a sad expression crossed his aged face. "But this was obviously an accident. Those three are young and naïve. They did not know the consequences of what they were doing. They were not trying to summon an evil spirit, in fact, I believe the young ones were attempting to contact Godric Gryffindor. You know most students' hero worship him and such things can lead to mistakes like this."

Molly was nodding along to everything the old man said while the others, including Arthur, was astonished that he was trying to excuse murder. Wasn't this the wizard that sent an 8-year-old boy to Azkaban because his accidental magic ended up hurting some muggles that were attacking him?

"They need to be punished, Headmaster!" Snape stepped out of the corner he had been standing in, causing the Weasley's to jump, startled. They hadn't seen him when they came in. "Two of my students are dead! The rest traumatized from witnessing it! If those three get away with this, I will take it to the papers! Let the world see how you deal with students killing each other."

A cold look flashed through Dumbledore's eyes, but Snape wasn't backing down. If this was brushed under the rug, his entire house would revolt and there would be no stopping it.

"A suspension then? To drill home the seriousness of what they've done?" The Headmaster offered.

Severus had to fight to keep calm. A suspension? For murder? If it had been anyone else but a Gryffindor attacker and a Slytherin victim, they would have already been expelled.

"And detention with me for the rest of the school year." The Potions master stated through gritted teeth. If they wouldn't be punished properly, the least he could do was make sure the rest of their year was as miserable as possible. He knew once his snakes learned of this, those three girls would wish they were dead by the time they were done with them.

"And Ginny Weasley will be banned from playing Quidditch as well, she should not enjoy playing Quidditch when her actions along with those of Miss Edgecombe and Miss Brown caused two innocent students to die." Amelia added coldly, seeing Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore pale at her words.

"Understood, we are grateful for your leniency." Arthur whispered quietly, ashamed of what his daughter and her friends had done to Vincent Crabbe and Flora Carrow.

He was mortified.

* * *

Understandably, at breakfast on Saturday morning the Slytherins had learnt who was responsible. Everyone was enraged and vowed to avenge their fallen Slytherins. Elara was quiet as she ate, she saw that Hestia was being comforted by Caroline Yaxley, Drusilla and Darla Rosier before she left to join her family.

After Hestia left, she quietly walked over to the older girls who looked up at her intently. It was as if they knew she wanted to say something, and she was grateful for that.

"Tell Hestia, that I'm sorry I couldn't tell her last night. I'm sorry, that I didn't stop them," Elara said ashamed and left the Great Hall before they could speak.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to lash out at the injustices of the fact that Lavender, Ginny and Marietta had gotten with murdering Flora and Vincent. She wiped her eyes, as she went to get her coat for the Hogsmeade visit today. Sirius, Dorea, Remus, Thoros and Theo wanted to talk to her along with Regulus.

The All Hallow's Eve Ritual would be happening tomorrow, where they would be chased in the Forbidden Forest by their husbands and be intimate. The thought made her blush dark red, but she swallowed and wiped her eyes.

That was when she saw the black wolf again, it was looking at her intently and she curiously walked over to him. She crouched down, so she could stroke him.

"Hello boy, how did you get here?" She asked curiously, the wolf said nothing but dropped a necklace on her lap.

It was a talisman necklace, shaped into that of a crescent moon with beautiful stones on the crescent moon. She stared at the wolf in surprise but smiled.

"Is this for me?" She asked amused, the wolf responded by bumping her shoulder affectionately.

"He trusts you, Miss Potter." The voice of Professor Tunde said softly, the man was in casual clothing but wore a jacket. He was looking at the wolf with respect.

"Good morning, Professor Tunde. I've met him, during the summer holidays, we met in the woods." Elara admitted quietly, scratching him behind the ear.

"You should hurry on to the Village, Miss Potter. It looks like it might rain soon." The professor encouraged.

Elara nodded, giving the wolf one more affectionate pat, before hurrying on her way. It did look like it was going to rain. The sky was ominously dark, not a ray of sunshine to be seen and the air felt heavy with the coming storm.

She looked at the necklace in her hand as she walked, wondering where the wolf gotten it from and why he had given it to her. She could feel the magic on it, but it didn't feel bad, almost protective in a way. With a shrug she put it over her head where the talisman laid on her chest.

* * *

The 5th year wondered what her family wanted to meet about. They didn't usually ask to meet her during the school year, and Sirius had seemed unusually serious when he had requested the meeting with her.

She made her way to the Three Broomsticks and went to the back room that Sirius had rented for them to talk in private. Her mother and the others were already there when she walked in and greeted her as she sat down.

Lily looked nervous, but determined, Elara noticed once everyone was seated. She had a feeling that this was not going to be an easy meeting for her.

"Elara, there is something that I need to tell you. I have not kept this from you; I just learned about it myself, actually, but you need to promise me that you will stay calm and not freak out." Lily started.

Elara stared at her mother worriedly. If the red-head didn't want her daughter to freak out, then she should not have worded it like that. Now she was decidedly more nervous than when she walked in.

"I was adopted as a baby with no clue as to where I came from." Lily began, making Elara tilt her head. She was aware that her mother was adopted. Her maiden name was Gaunt on the Black tapestry, after all, which Elara had found out were the decedents of Slytherin, showing where she had gotten her Parseltongue from. Had her mother learned who her true parents were? If that were true, why was she so nervous to tell Elara?

"My last name was Gaunt." Lily stopped and looked expectantly at her at her daughter as if waiting for her to ask who they were or show some form of shock.

Elara shifted nervously as the silence stretched before saying, "I am aware. That's why I never really questioned where my ability to speak to snakes came from."

Lily blinked in shock before saying, "You knew I was the Dark Lord's daughter!?"

Elara reared back, eyes wide in astonishment, as she choked out, "No! I was unaware of that part! I just knew that the Gaunts were descended from Slytherin!" She had to breathe deeply to keep from hyperventilating. Her mother was the daughter of Voldemort? She was his granddaughter!?

"Oh. Elara! It's ok, breathe!" Lily realized her daughter was near panicking and rushed to her side while mentally kicking herself. She had not meant to just blurt it out like that, but Elara already knowing about her being a Gaunt threw her off.

"I'm ok." The girl gasped, "I was just surprised is all."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. That's just a lot to take in." Elara assured the worried adults that had crowded around her.

"I'm planning on meeting with him..." Lily said hesitatingly, "He just found out not too long ago as well, and I wanted to speak with him."

"Ok, that makes sense. I'd want to speak to my long-lost father if I was you as well." Elara said understandingly. "You'll be careful though, right?"

"Of course, sweetie." Lily smiled at her.

They spent a little bit of time catching up after that, before Elara had to go, wanting to spend a bit of time with her friends in the village before it started raining.

She said goodbye to all of them and was told that the All Hallow's Eve Matrimony Ritual would be held on the eve of her birthday. She nodded in understanding, and was told not to wear any make up and just a modest white dress.

Elara said goodbye to them and went to join her friends at Honeyduke's where they'd planned to meet.

She dreaded how'd they react to her being Voldemort's granddaughter.

* * *

Antonin went to the burned, smoking ruins of the shack where Ginny Weasley and her friends had summoned the demon yesterday. He studied the area intently, before stiffening as he sensed the black magic.

He crouched down as he saw runes on the ground and could barely make them out but as he read them, he felt his blood run cold at the runes. These were warning runes, warning of a powerful and evil demon that had escaped the Underworld. He'd only came across two in his life as a Demon Trapper.

A Fallen, and an Archfiend.

He casted a diagnostic spell over the area to see if the demon had left the forest, and he got his answer when the ground turned dark blue warningly.

The demon had left the forest, but was still on school grounds.

* * *

Elara had no idea how her friends would react when she told them that she was Voldemort's granddaughter, they would either take it in stride or freak out.

"So, Ellie what did you want to tell us?" Hermione asked curiously, as they sat down at table in the Three Broomstick's.

"Voldemort is my mother's...father, and that makes him my grandfather. That's how I can talk to snakes, it's through my mother's side of the family and I completely understand if you all don't want to be friends with me anymore." Elara rushed on quietly, bracing herself for the backlash.

"Oh, will you shut up. As if we'd stop being friends with you, Elara. You're our best friend for Circe's sake!" Luna said shocked but hugged her as the others insisted they'd remain her best friends.

Elara couldn't help but feel comforted at their words. They still wanted to be friends with her even after she told them truth about who her maternal grandparents were.

"You're our best friend, Elara. Besides, Voldemort seems to genuinely care about what's going on in Hogwarts. He and Amelia Bones are hosting a meeting tomorrow." Hermione said softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Neville nodded, and gave her warm smile as did Hannah, and Susan when Ernie suddenly spoke up.

"I just walked past your brother, he's furious that Ginny's not allowed to play Quidditch and he got detention for saying how it was only Slytherins who died so it's not that big of a deal." Ernie said disgusted, Elara's face darkened at this.

She was going to make Harry, Ginny and the others suffer.

* * *

The All Hallow's Eve Ritual was considered sacred by many of the pure-blood families, and daughters of these families who were chosen to partake in the ritual saw it as an honour. With All Hallow's Eve a day away, the Ministry was making the Forbidden Forest safe for the fifth, sixth and seventh year students with great care. Elara looked at the white dress that she had chosen, it was a modest dress with lace on it.

It seemed to all suddenly sink in as she looked at her dress. She was going to marry a stranger in just a day. A stranger that would be hunting her through the forbidden forest with the intention of bedding her, without an actual bed as they would be outside, in a creepy forest. She nearly laughed hysterically at the thought while blushing deeply.

They needed the chase to build up adrenalin which would cause their magics to surge and combine with the magic of All Hallows Eve. Once they reached completion the magic should sink into them both, binding them for life. It was considered a barbaric ritual by most of the Light and hadn't been used in a long while, though it was considered the strongest marital binding ritual.

She felt a nervous energy run through her. She had never even kissed a boy and now she would be losing her virginity outside after being chased and caught like an animal. She had to fan herself for a second, feeling mortified as she realized that the thought actually excited her.

Elara put the simple dress away, unable to look at it through her embarrassment anymore. She really couldn't figure out how to feel about tomorrow night, too many emotions were running through her.

She didn't know what to expect from her husband to be. Would he be harsh and cruel like her brother and his friends told her earlier, when he had seen her buying the dress from one of the small clothing shops in the little village as she hadn't brought one with her? Harry had taunted her about the Death Eater torturing her as he took her on the forest floor. He was clearly taking his anger out on her from the situation with Ginny.

She didn't show it, but his words had really frightened her. Her biggest fear was to be bound to someone like her father, and with this ritual divorce wasn't even an option. There would be no running away if it turned out to be true. She didn't want to paint Dolohov like her father without even speaking to the man first but her last, and only, memory of him was in the battle where he had almost killed Hermione. She didn't exactly blame him for that, it was a battle and they were on different sides. Deaths and injuries happened on both. It was difficult to forget that though, and her nightmares consisted of him torturing her like her father. She knew it was just subconscious fears, and not likely to actually happen, but they caused many sleepless nights anyways.

She groaned in frustration at her thoughts and flopped face-first onto her bed. Her mind needed to stop running through her darker thoughts or she would be exhausted tomorrow. Her year mates were sleeping away as if they didn't have a care in the world. As if their entire life wasn't going to change tomorrow night even though they were to be wed as well. How could they sleep!?

She turned onto her back and stared at the dark canopy of her bed, feeling a weight land back on her chest as she did. Reaching down, she pulled her new necklace up to examine it in the dim light. It was a beautiful necklace. The weight of it was comforting to her and the protective magic laced through it calmed her just the slightest. It made her, once again, wander where the wolf had gotten it and why it gave it to her.

She smiled slightly and let it fall back to rest just above her breasts. She fell asleep quickly after that, a little less nervous about the next night, though she had no idea why.

As she slept, she dreamed of a black wolf with dark grey eyes that was chasing her happily through the forest.

* * *

Ginny had snuck out of the Gryffindor dormitories, and snuck into the Forbidden Forest where she carefully pulled out the book that Hestia Jones had given to her.

"Abaddon, I have a new name of a witch for you to take. Will you heed my call?" Ginny called out calmly, and Abaddon appeared in front of her. His human appearance was that of a dark brown-haired man, with pale skin.

His eyes flashed black, when he looked at her.

"Who is my latest victim? I've been imprisoned for the last two thousand by that wretched founder, Salazar Slytherin! I've only feasted on those two Slytherin students, and they aren't powerful enough!" Abaddon growled viciously, his eyes flashing.

Ginny smiled coldly.

"I have a name for you, and she's a Slytherin student," Ginny offered, and the man looked at her intently.

"Her name?" He asked coldly, his magic was still weak, and he needed more souls to feast on if this girl wanted him as an ally to destroy her enemies.

"Elara Dorea Potter Black."

* * *

Elara felt cheered up when she woke up early in the morning, and was surprised when her mother, grandmother, Hermione, Luna and the other girls along with Professor Dolohov arrived.

"Happy birthday, my darling girl." Lily said softly, Elara smiled brightly up at her as she was given warm hugs from everyone. This was a very special day indeed.

"Are you Antonin Dolohov's sister, professor?" Elara asked bravely, the red-haired woman was silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, but I wasn't spying on you. I didn't know you were even betrothed to my brother, until this morning. My brother, Antonin, is a very complicated man you see. He changed after we were forced to our native Russia due to witch hunts in the 1960's, I was attacked but a vampire saved my life." Natasha Dolohov explained patiently, being honest with them.

Everyone was silent.

"Are you a vampire, then professor?" Hermione asked cautiously, she had no ill feelings towards vampires, giants, centaurs or werewolves.

"No, but it was a succubus that bit me. I was dying, and my family was becoming desperate. My father went in search of a vampire Clan that could help save me, they were called the Mikaelsons and they agreed to save me." She added and pulled down the collar of her white dress to show faded bite marks.

Elara stared in fascination, she knew vampires were regarded as powerful creatures but didn't know their blood could heal.

Throughout the rest of the day, Elara was wished a happy birthday by all of her housemates and friends. The entire school seemed to have a nervous energy about it as the older students prepared for the ritual that night. Some were excited, others more nervous, but all were jittery.

Even the youngers years started getting worked up. While none under 4th year were being married, they would all be going through the same thing in the years to come.

The teachers tried to keep the school day as normal as possible and continued their lessons, even though it was clear that only a few were paying attention.

As the time drew near, Elara found herself buried in her blankets on her bed in the Slytherin girl's dormitory. It was the last class of the day and she just happened to have a free period. She refused to admit that she was hiding. She wasn't. She was just...enjoying her bed before having to be acquainted with the hard, dirty, forest floor.

"Elara, what are you doing?" Hermione had found her.

The younger girl peeked out of her covers and said, "Just resting."

Hermione raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Resting huh? It looks more like you are trying to become one with the blankets."

The older girl sat on the edge of her bed, "Scared?"

"No!" Elara denied immediately, only to cringe at her friend's knowing look. "…maybe a little."

They sat in silence for a minute. Hermione knew not to push her friend. Elara would speak once she felt like it, not before.

"What if he's like my father?" Came the quiet question from the mound of blankets that Ellie had ducked under.

"Sirius is your father now, remember? And I would say you would be a very lucky witch if he turned out like him."

Elara popped her head out to smile slightly at her before turning serious. "James, I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stated in a completely serious tone, "Then we will kill him, make it look like an accident, and you will get a new husband."

The younger girl let out a startled laugh, actually feeling better at her friend's reissuance.

"You're right. I'm not defenceless and none of you would allow a friend to be abused."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded before patting her still covered form, "Now get that dress on. It's about time to head out."

Elara nodded, and Hermione pulled the curtains around, so she could change, she'd already showered, and her hair was wavy from drying naturally.

This was it, when her life changed forever.

She put on deodorant again, even though she knew it was pointless as she'd be running throughout the Forbidden forest soon. She slid on the white dress, and it slid over her knees

Giving Hermione a brave smile, she took her hand and they went down to the common room where the rest of the girls were waiting aside from the younger students.

"Is everyone ready?" Professor Natasha Dolohov asked softly, they nodded, and she gave them all a reassuring smile. Snape had put her in charge of the girls, as he'd be overseeing the boys in Slytherin who'd be participating in the ritual.

"What will happen, once we reach the entrance to the Forbidden forest?" Moira McDonald asked wearily, she was a sixth year Ravenclaw student.

"Once you all enter the forest, you will feel the need to run and your intended betrothed will chase you." Natasha explained softly, the girls nodded in understanding.

Elara stood close to Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Morgause, Nimue and Morgraine. Susan, Hannah, Parvati and Padma joined them with Drusilla, and Darla, and Caroline.

The Blood moon had risen, and Elara couldn't help but feel a deep kinship towards the blood moon. The light side, always said that the blood moon was evil, but Elara didn't think so.

It casted a glow over the forest, giving them all a red tint to their skin as they waited to be allowed to start the ritual.

* * *

Antonin stood silently as he saw the group of young girls. Elara was in that group and he could imagine that she wouldn't give in easily to him tonight.

No, she'd fight him and give him hell.

"Lord Dolohov, I wish to speak to you in private?" A familiar voice said calmly, and he turned around to see it was Sirius Black.

"Lord Black, what is it?" He asked politely, they had moved to the edge of the clearing, so they couldn't be heard.

"I want to talk to you, about Elara. My daughter, and that you won't force yourself on her." Sirius said calmly.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	15. The Ritual

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 15

* * *

Antonin almost raised an amused eyebrow at that but refrained, not wanting to antagonize his future father-in-law.

"You do know how this ritual works, right?" He couldn't help but question. The ritual itself would guarantee the willingness of the participants, even if it was just for this night, as long as the males could subdue their chosen females. Many of the light side believe this to be a ritual of rape, considering the females initially respond by flight, and then fight once caught. That's not true though. The whole ritual is primal. It's designed to show that the male is strong enough to protect and provide for the female. It's based off of animal instincts that most humans naturally have, but completely ignore. It also creates the strongest bond known to wizard-kind, considering that if the two chosen to be together are not compatible; the ritual will assure that the female continues to run and fight until she gets away, or her pursuer is dead.

The Black Heir gave Antonin an unimpressed look. "I am aware that if you are compatible and able to catch her, that she will be willing this time. I am talking about after tonight. You will be married even though you do not know each other. I want to be sure that you will never force her to do something that she does not want. And I can guarantee you that she will not be ready for intimate activities with you after tonight for a while. She is a stubborn one and will do such just to prove that she doesn't have to."

Antonin looked away from Sirius and stared at the gathered females, though he wasn't seeing them. He knew from observing the girl that she was stubborn and had a lot of pride. She would challenge him at every turn until he gained her trust, which he knew would take a while, especially while she was still in school and they couldn't see each other much until summer. The Russian wizard wasn't worried. He was a naturally patient man, he had to be in his line of work. He actually looked forward to the challenge.

"You have my word, Black. I have no intention of alienating my soon to be wife by hurting her in such a way. I'd be pretty stupid to try, anyway. I remember some of those curses she used in the Ministry and am in no hurry to have them aimed at me again." He gave the man a sardonic smirk and Sirius just nodded in return.

The Black Heir knew that his daughter could take care of herself, but anyone could be caught off guard. He would always worry about her. That was a parent's job.

* * *

Elara was getting more and more nervous the longer they were made to wait. She wished that it would just start already. The more time it took, the more tempting it was to run the other way. The only thing keeping her in place was Hermione and Luna, who each had one of her hands in their own.

She could feel the faint tremble in Luna, and Hermione had such a tight grip on her that her hand was turning numb. It calmed her, just a bit, to know that they were just as anxious as she was. She was probably keeping them grounded just as they were her.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when they were given the signal to enter the forest. The three girls gave each other a reassuring look before letting go and stepping into the usually dark forest that was bathed in the red light of the moon.

Some of the girls were already running. She could hear the excited shouts, and growls from the men as they chased after their chosen brides.

Elara started running when she heard someone chasing after her, she kept on running until she reached a clearing and covered her eyes from the bright light.

Taking in a few deep breaths, she looked around and saw that she was deep in the Forbidden forest. No one was here, maybe she had outrun them.

She leaned against a tree for a moment, trying to catch her breath and started running again. She wasn't going to make this easy for Dolohov. No way, in hell.

From the corner of her eye, she saw flashes of red, blue and orange sparks in the sky, clearly people were throwing spells at the future husbands or wives.

Elara kept on running, her feet were bare and she could feel the grass under her feet as she reached a clearing up ahead.

"Got you!" A familiar voice said smugly, and she looked up to see it was none other than Ron Weasley who had grabbed her by the end of her hair.

"Ron, please get off me!" She said quietly, trying to pull away from him but he had now moved his hand towards her chest.

"You're mine, Elara. Not that filthy Death Eater's wife, why couldn't you be mine? My mum and your dad arranged for us to be married!" He asked angrily, his eyes flashing.

Elara gripped her wand tightly.

"Ron, please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you, go find Lavender," She said politely, trying not to be frightened as she saw the crazed and angry expression on his face.

Ron lunged at her, and she acted on instinct like she had when James had tried to curse her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Sectumsempra!" She screamed quickly, dark red sparks hit out of her wand and slashed at Ron's chest viciously. It wouldn't mortally wound him, but it would slow him down.

"You little whore!" Ron snarled enraged, he started running after her as Elara ran further into the Forbidden forest. The wind was blowing lightly, blowing her dark red hair in the breeze.

* * *

The perks of the All Hallow's Eve Ritual was that wizards who were animagus, were allowed to change into their animal forms. Antonin changed into his wolf form and started chasing after Elara.

With his snout, he began following her scent as he saw Fenrir Greyback chasing after Hela Rowle the younger sister of Thorfinn and twin sister to Freyja Rowle.

The young brunette growled back, and her eyes flashed gold before they sprinted into the left side of the forest, howling as they ran. He saw Regulus Black in his Irish Wolfhound form alongside his brother as they chased after Caroline Yaxley and Freyja Rowle.

Antonin saw Evan Rosier chasing after Daphne Greengrass, the young woman hurling curses, and hexes at him while Rabastan Lestrange chased after a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair.

Rodolphus was already chasing after a young woman with black curly hair, calling out to her in French. Rodolphus was clearly enjoying the chase, like everyone else.

Shaking his head, he chased after Elara who had run further into the forest. He'd give her that, she was fast and defiant. He saw her up ahead, and that was when he saw someone running after her.

Growling darkly, he chased after them and snarled when he saw it was Ron Weasley who was hurling curses at his future bride.

"Sectumsempra!" The young woman shouted viciously, the Weasley boy went down until she started running again and he grabbed her by the throat.

"You're mine!"

Elara gasped and grabbed the hand around her throat, trying in vain to pull it away before she and the red-head hit the ground.

Antonin growled in rage. That was HIS bride the short lived Weasley was trying to steal. He knew that the girl would most likely be able to fight the boy off. She was magically way more powerful than the whelp that was attacking her. But Antonin wasn't about to let someone else put a single scratch on what he considered his.

With a howl, the wolf animagus sprung from the shrubbery and tackled the boy just as he and Elara had hit the ground. They went rolling in a tangle of limbs, Antonin biting down on the hand that had tried strangling his soon-to-be wife.

Ron screamed in fear and pain as the huge wolf took him down and he struggled to reach his wand that had went flying when the wolf had hit him. The animal had mangled his hand and blood was splattered everywhere.

Elara could do nothing but gape in silent shock as the black wolf nearly tore the Weasley boy's hand off. Where had he come from? There was supposed to be wards around this part of the forest to make it safe for the ritual. Not that she needed protecting from the wolf, but animals were not supposed to be able to interfere. Unless...he wasn't actually an animal.

Ron only just managed to wriggle away, the wolf's teeth snapping at his heels as he ran, screaming from the clearing. He even forgot to grab his wand.

Antonin snorted in amusement and bared his teeth smugly at the sprinting boy. When he turned back around, Elara was standing, holding her wand, with narrowed eyes glaring at him in suspicion. She had never given his wolf form such a look, so the Death Eater knew that the cat was out of the bag and, with a smirk, he shifted back.

Elara felt her eyes widen slightly before forcefully controlling her expression. The need to run again was building as she recognized her betrothed. The ritual magic in the air was getting thick and the urge to test the male before her was strong. He needed to prove himself before she would submit.

She shook her head, slightly dissipating the fogginess that the ritual was filling her mind with.

"Antonin Dolohov. You're the wolf that keeps showing up everywhere?!" Anger coursed through her. He was spying on her?! Why?

The Death Eater shrugged, smug smirk still in place, "Orders, of course. I must say, you are a very interesting witch Miss Potter-Black. I look forward to our time together."

His accent was there, but not as strong as Elara assumed it would be. She could feel the magic of All Hallows Eve brushing against her, encouraging her to challenge the man before her. She listened this time. She could be angry tomorrow, right now they needed to get on with the chase.

"You'll have to catch me first, Death Eater." Oddly enough, the name didn't come out sounding quite as insulting as she had intended.

A grin tugged at the man's lips as Elara turned and took off into the trees. He let out a possessive growl and shifted back onto four paws before giving chase. He dodged through the trees, following her scent as she gracefully raced away from him. Whenever she noticed him getting close he would have to dodge curses as well. Some came close to hitting him and a cutting curse had even clipped his shoulder, causing a sharp pain to make him stumble slightly and blood run down his leg.

With narrowed eyes, he decided that enough was enough and, with an impressive leap, he sailed through the air, switching forms mid-leap, and tackled the girl heavily to the ground.

Elara screamed slightly in surprise as they went down, trying to get her wand up but it was in vain. Antonin deftly snatched the wand from her hand and flipped her onto her back, keeping her trapped between his legs.

"Got you now, Little one."

"Get off me!" Elara said darkly, and kicked him but it was no use, she couldn't escape his grip. Antonin had her pinned against him, and she could feel his muscles through his robes.

"No, I don't think so little witch. I claimed you, and now you're mine and only mine. I do wonder what you feel like, with your hair loose?" Antonin mused curiously and pulled her hair free from the braid that she'd placed it in.

Thick, dark red wavy curls framed her face and she stared at Antonin with a mixture of emotions on her face. He had been the one who had seen her talking to the snake, he'd comforted her, and he'd given her the necklace.

She could feel his breath on her face, but for some strange reason that didn't frighten her. She could his hardness through his trousers and swallowed.

Antonin tugged at her hair, pulling her face up as she glanced at him wearily and he looked at her with a strange emotion.

"I think you've been wanting me, I can smell you." He growled, nuzzling her neck and Elara shuddered inwardly, but she couldn't deny the heat that pooled in her stomach.

What the hell was he doing to her?

"After this, I'm not sleeping with you until I trust you." She said warningly, her left hand running through his dark brown wavy hair. Antonin nodded, and inhaled her scent.

"As you wish, pchelka. I will not force myself on you, until you trust me. I will not hurt you during this Ritual. I am not like your father." He said patiently, knowing that was one of her darkest fears.

Elara stared at him wearily, and nodded.

"Then you can take me, husband." She said finally, the word husband sounding strange but also appealing at the same time.

Antonin smirked at her and growled as he pressed his lips to her gently but firmly at the same time. She didn't push him away and accepted the kiss.

She didn't feel frightened of him, he could have her already or forced her to have sex with him, but he hadn't. He cupped the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair underneath his calloused fingers.

She smelt intoxicating, like red roses and white orchids.

"Mine." He growled possessively. "You smell so good, so beautiful and these curves drive me insane Elara. So damn beautiful and all mine," Antonin growled as he nipped at her neck, causing her to shudder.

Elara arched her body against his, her body aching for him to touch her like he had in her dreams; he had been in her forbidden dreams and she felt her body curl up slightly at the thoughts.

Antonin rested his hands under her breasts. Her dress stuck against her body as desire overwhelmed her and, dear gods, she just wanted him to stop teasing.

She hesitantly slid her hands underneath his shirt, and he growled at her actions. Elara felt confident, as she saw the look of arousal in Antonin's dark grey eyes.

Feeling more confident, she bit him on the shoulder teasingly and felt him growl warningly.

"You're not shy anymore?"

Elara didn't answer, just scrapped her nails along his well-defined muscles, causing him to shudder and press his body closer to hers. She could clearly feel his arousal pressing against her hip, causing her own body to shiver in anticipation.

He felt rather large through his clothes and though, in the very back of her mind, she was worried about his size hurting her, she knew he would at least be gentle at first. He said he wouldn't hurt her and, for some reason, she believed him.

Antonin gave a husky-sounding chuckle as she curiously allowed her hands to explore under his shirt. He liked that she could work through her shyness and wouldn't just lay there as he took her. It's always better if your partner participates in such activities as well and doesn't expect you to do all of the work.

Feeling encouraged by her clear willingness, Antonin reached for the hem of her dress, slipping his hand under it, brushing his fingers teasingly along her thigh, over the soft material of her panties. He was pleased to note, was already becoming damp, and up her flat stomach to gently fondle her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, as most females choose not to for this ritual, and her nipples were already hard from the cool breeze blowing through the trees.

Elara stifled a moan as his hand worked its way under her dress, leaving the skin he brushed against feeling like fire. She couldn't help but push against him, wanting him to touch her more. When his hand cupped her breast, his fingers gently pinching a sensitive nipple, she gasped, feeling something coiling her stomach, and dug her nails slightly into the skin of his back, where she had been exploring.

After seeing that she definitely didn't mind his hand up her dress, he figured she was relaxed enough for him to remove it complete.

Elara nearly whimpered when her removed his hand but held it in as he moved back and lifted her dress. She sat up slightly to help get it over her head, watching as he carelessly tossed it to the side, his eyes never leaving her as he gazed heatedly at her revealed form wearing nothing but her white panties.

A blush made its way across her face as he examined her, and she felt her initial shyness coming back as she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

Antonin wasn't having that though and gripped her wrists firmly, but gently and tugged her arms to her sides, keeping them in a restraining grip that really should not have had heat surging through her core like it did.

"None of that, pchelka. You are gorgeous, and I will not have you hiding from me."

Elara shuddered at his endearment in Russian before she tangled her left hand into his dark brown locks and began to pump his cock. "Then show me," she whispered, her hazel eyes looking at the dark wizard in front of her. He had pulled off his shirt, and she could see faded scars on his chest, shoulders and lower stomach. One of them looked like a claw mark, she hesitantly touched it and Antonin shuddered against her touch but didn't move away. Elara swallowed as she looked at him.

"I'm assuming these are from your battles?" She asked quietly, looking at the scars and the man nodded before pushing her down onto the soft grass again.

He smirks a bit at her before taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, a familiar rush of warmth gathering down below.

"Just like that, Antonin," she murmurs, hands reaching for his back. His muscles arched as he sunk down, wearing her out, before moving to the other nipple, doing the same procedure, while his other hand massaged the other.

She bites her lip when his lips move down her stomach, but before he could do anything she moves so that she was on top. Elara leaned down and kissed his nose, before smirking.

"You're not all in the lead," she chuckles softly, her hands going to his pants. She could feel how excited he was through his briefs. "You want me, Dolohov?" She asked playfully.

"You have no idea," he mumbles, looking at her body hungrily. She smiled and kissed him again before pulling his pants down slowly from his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Then you can have me," she whispers seductively before he suddenly pins her back down to the bed. The action caused her to gasp in surprise, but she could see his eyes were darker, his hands tighter. Elara ran a hand up his side. "Let it happen, Antonin. I'm not afraid."

Antonin looked down at her quietly before leaning down and kissing her neck. It was gentle at first. But then she felt teeth. She cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure, her legs wrapping around him. His hands move them, so he could pull down her panties, as he sucked at her skin.

She could tell she was going to have a rather large mark there once he was done, but she was too turned on to care at that point. He moved one hand down while his mouth sucked and nipped at her neck and carefully inserted a finger into her slick folds, causing a moan to escape her parted lips.

She was panting as he moved that finger in and out a couple of times before adding another. Her body felt hot and tingled pleasantly as he did so, not feeling any discomfort.

Antonin hummed in pleasure as he felt her clenching around his fingers. He moved his mouth from her neck to kiss her fully on the lips, parting her own with his tongue, and tangled it against hers. Elara responded with a husky moan, gripping onto his hair to keep him in place as their tongues battled for dominance. His won.

The kiss didn't last long as Antonin suddenly jerked his head back with a surprised, pleasure-filled sound. He gazed down at the minx below him through half lidded eyes. Her hand was wrapped firmly around his member, through his boxers, and she gave him a careful tug, drawing another chocked off moan from him.

Elara smirked at the man above her, and when she was sure she had his attention, spoke, "Please don't tease me anymore. I feel like I'm on fire, just take me already."

Antonin obliged, unable to resist any longer.

"So, fucking tight... So, fucking beautiful," Antonin growled roughly as he thrust into her heavily, his skin was burning, and his skin was tanned compared to her ivory pale skin.

Elara moaned and tossed her head back as his cock hit all the right spots inside her. "Please. Antonin," she gasped as he thrust harder inside her. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he took her hard. "Yes. Yes, please. Gods."

Antonin growled as Elara moaned and whimpered. Her cunt clenched hard around his cock. "You feel so good, Elara," he growled, moving his mouth to the underside of her ear. "You feel so good. No dream… no one else felt this good, my witch," he rumbled with a deep groan.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back up into him. She whimpered when he dipped his head and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping on the erect areola. "Antonin. Antonin!"

Antonin growled and sped up his thrusts. She would have bruises to show later but he wanted people to know that she was his and his alone. "Mine. All mine," he growled when he released her tit from his mouth.

"All yours," she moaned, her legs wrapping tightly around the man's back. "You feel so big inside me, Antonin. You're not hurting me."

He hooked her legs higher over his shoulders, grinning when she cried out at the sensation of the new angle. "Yes. Yes," she cried out, gripping at his shoulders as he touched her the way she wanted him to. "Gods. Yes. Antonin. Yes. Yes."

"Mine," he groaned, moving his head to claim her lips passionately. Elara moaned in his mouth as he claimed her as his, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly as he pounded into her like a wild animal growling roughly.

"So fucking tight and warm," Antonin growled against her lips before moving onto her neck. He kissed and bit at the soft pale skin while Elara buried her face into his neck. Her long dark red wavy hair was sprawled over the grass, leaves and flowers in her hair.

She felt him move her, so she was on her front and felt his calloused fingers trail over her spine. She shivered slightly at his touch when he reached the faded scar from where her father had used one of his curses on her. Antonin stroked it gently and spun her around to face him.

"You're a brave witch, pchelka. To have fought me, even though I nearly killed you and that friend of yours," Antonin growled roughly, his eyes flickering with respect as he touched her left cheek with a bloody finger. Elara stared at him wearily, but hesitantly touched his face against her better judgement.

He brought her even closer to him as his movement sped up. Neither of them would last much longer and the magic in the air grew heavier and heavier as they both came close to reaching their peak.

It was with a rough growl and a pleasure-filled scream that they both came, sweat covering their joined bodies and magic surging around them. They both panted harshly as they felt the magic settle over them and sink in, creating a bond between them.

Elara grimaced slightly as Antonin pulled out of her, feeling a bit sore already, the man wasn't exactly small. She knew she'd be feeling it in the morning.

"You know, whenever I thought about losing my virginity, I never thought it would be on the forest floor." Elara spoke quietly, pulling sticks and leaves out of her tangled hair.

Antonin chucked and reached up to help his new wife get the foliage out of her hair. And wasn't that a weird thought. He had a wife now. With the life he led, he was sure he'd be a bachelor for the rest of his life. Now, he had a beautiful, young wife to look after.

Elara gave him a slight smile when he started helping her with her hair, but she was still weary of him. He had promised to not hurt her, which he hadn't, but only time would tell if he stuck to his word.

A breeze suddenly blew through the trees, causing her to shiver and remember that both of them were still naked. A blush made its way across her face and she shifted uncomfortably.

Antonin didn't say anything about her sudden unease, knowing it would take a while before she was comfortable in his presence. He just flicked his wand and summoned both of their clothes from wherever they had landed when he tossed them

The witch smiled gratefully at him and quickly pulled on her underwear and dress, feeling a bit less exposed.

"Come on, we should get you back to the castle before someone thinks I've kidnapped you. It took a bit longer to catch you than I had thought." Antonin helped her to her feet, ignoring the smug smile on her face. He couldn't fault her for being proud of giving him a challenge.

Elara smirked at the fact that she'd given him a challenge, as they walked back to the castle. She glanced at the sky and saw that the blood moon was still over the sky.

It was very beautiful, in a strange sort of way.

* * *

Hermione's body ached, but she was grateful to Draco for being gentle with her, but she'd put up a fight. She walked quietly beside him as she wondered about how her friends were getting on. She hoped they were alright.

"Is everyone back?" Leanne asked quietly, her black curly hair was a mess of curls and her pale cheeks were flushed, Rodolphus was standing beside her with some suspicious looking scratches on his neck, and chest.

"I think so, we're just waiting on the others who gave their husbands a bit of challenge, like Potter-Black. I feel sorry for Dolohov, poor bastard got hexed twice." Fenrir Greyback answered amused, his grey eyes flashing gold briefly as he stood beside Hela Rowle.

Hermione was amused by the fact that her best friend had not given into Antonin Dolohov easily, she'd put up a fight as she saw the last of the group arriving.

Elara's dark red hair was a tangled mess, and she was sporting a bite mark on the left side of her neck while Antonin had cuts, and also sported a bite mark like Draco did.

Behind them, was Rabastan Lestrange and Luna who looked happy but also dreamy like. Hermione would go out on a guess and say that they were content with each other.

"Now that everyone is here, you are expected to share a room with your husband from now on. Your rooms have been converted in your dormitories." The Ministry official announced calmly, and everyone took that in silently.

Hermione and Draco looked shocked, they were expected to share a room together?

* * *

Sirius could feel Caroline stiffen next to him, he saw Elara up ahead next to Antonin, and she looked visibly unhurt. He sighed in relief and gave Caroline's hand a quiet squeeze.

"I'm not going to force myself on you, you know." He said carefully, knowing that Corban Yaxley would murder him if he disrespected his youngest daughter.

Caroline gave him a shy smile.

"I believe you, you were already gentle with me."

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	16. Gates Of The Underworld

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 16

* * *

Sirius just smiled slightly, though he was feeling a bit awkward. He had never imagined that he would be married, especially to a girl so much younger than he was. He didn't actually think that he would ever get married. He already had an heir in Elara, so there was no need.

* * *

Elara nearly groaned at hearing that they had to share a room. She wasn't sure why, but she had assumed that they wouldn't have to see each other again until christmas break. She hadn't even thought that they would be made to live together so soon, but it made sense. This was a law to up the population. It would be kind of hard to get started on that if they hardly saw each other.

"Not exactly jumping for joy, Pchelka?" Antonin asked her with an amused smirk.

Elara narrowed her eyes at the man that was amused at her discomfort. "We'll transfigure a couch for you." She stated and then turned on her heel and started heading for the castle with the other students.

Fenrir let out a bark like laugh, "Not even married for 10 minutes and he's already restricted to the couch. I like her."

Antonin sighed, glared at the laughing werewolf, and briskly started walking to catch up with his annoyed wife.

* * *

"I don't mind sleeping on a transfigured bed, if you are uncomfortable sharing." Draco offered his new wife, recognizing her discomfort. They were some of the few lucky ones when it came to this marriage law. They had been friends for a few years before they married.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the blonde, but shook her head, "It's alright. I don't mind sharing, I know you will respect my space."

Draco smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they started walking back.

They both looked confused as Elara stomped passed muttering about arrogant, smug bastards. The confusion cleared up when Dolohov hurried passed them, trying to appease the girl, though the amusement in his eyes showed that he found her ire funny.

"5 gallons says she hexes him before the night is out." Draco commented casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That is a sucker's bet. Just look at him. He already looks like he just got out of a life or death battle."

Draco had to cover a snicker at that. He knew his friend could be vicious when pushed, and it really looked like she gave the Death Eater a run for his money.

"He's still bleeding from the shoulder. What do you think? Cutting curse?" Hermione asked as if they were just talking about the weather.

"Most likely." He answered with a smirk as they entered the school.

"That's my Ellie, she's always known her way around curses and hexes." Hermione said amused, as they entered the school entrance and went down to the dungeons.

The dormitories had been made slightly bigger, and Hermione saw that there were letters on the table.

Hesitantly, she picked it up and stared in shock.

 _'Dear Miss Malfoy,_

 _As part of the All Hallow's Eve Marriage Ritual, all married couples are expected to live together during the term, and in the holidays.'_

 _Emma Boot._

Hermione sighed, and looked at Draco.

"Let's go to our room then, husband. Might as well get used to it, going to be this way from now on." Hermione said finally, Draco nodded, and they said goodnight to the others.

* * *

Rabastan and Rodolphus walked beside Luna and Leanne, as they were shown to the dormitories where they'd be residing with their wives.

He noticed that the other Ravenclaw girls looked shocked at the sight of him and Rodolphus. One of the girls actually said hello politely and fled with her husband.

"They're idiots, you know." Michael Corner said bluntly, he was standing next to Evelyn Breaux, a student in their year, and his wife.

"I don't doubt it, Michael." Luna said bluntly, she seemed very happy despite the circumstances of their marriage.

Silence followed, as everyone saw Mariette Edgecombe arrive with Zachariah Smith, the woman looked angry.

"Why do I have to leave my dorm?! I have friends here, you know!" She said angrily, her brown eyes flashing.

Everyone glared at her with expressions of disgust, hatred, and contempt on their faces.

"You don't have friends, Marietta. You, Lavender and Ginny caused Vincent and Flora to get killed when you summoned a demon!" Leanne snapped angrily.

The room went quiet, everyone was staring as Marietta looked to Cho and Cedric for support, but neither of them moved.

"Fine, I'll go but you'll all be sorry! Especially you, Loony Lovegood and Blood-Traitor Fawley!" She screamed enraged, her eyes turning black as everyone looked on in horror.

She pulled out a knife, and started stabbing Zachary Smith as people screamed in shock, Rabastan pointed his wand at her.

"Expulso!" He shouted loudly. Purple sparks came out of his wand and hit the woman, sending her flying across the room but she got up again and glared.

She screamed loudly, a loud demonic roar echoing around the room and shaking the windows. People screamed, and Luna watched horrified as Marietta's head twisted around.

"Incarcerous!" Rodolphus snapped, pointing his wand.

Ropes shot at the possessed girl, but she twisted out of the way in a move too quick to be from a human, a large grin splitting her face and showing off her teeth.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Luna tried, but the demon bent backwards to dodge with a move that bent her spine so far back that everyone in the room heard a crack.

Then she sprang up from the painful looking position, as if she could not feel her possibly broken spine and launched herself at Luna. Marietta tackled the younger girl to the ground, her bloody knife finding purchase in the blonde's shoulder where she then dragged it down, leaving a deep cut from her shoulder to the inside of her elbow in a wound that would surely scar.

Luna screamed out in pain, thrashing to get the demon off of her but only succeeded in dislodging the knife from her skin.

Rabastan, enraged at hearing his new wife screaming in agony, yelled angrily, "Confringo!" The blasting spell hit the attacking girl on her arm, causing the possessed Ravenclaw to let out an enraged roar as she was sent flying across the room. Blood splattered everywhere as the curse caused the girl's arm to be blown clean off.

Luna struggled to sit up, now covered in her own blood as well as Marietta's. Rabastan rushed to her side and she leaned against him with a grimace of pain, her good arm holding her injured one tightly.

"Incarcerous." Rodolphus spoke firmly, this time hitting the attacker point-blank.

The ropes wrapped tightly around her, causing the demon to sneer hatefully before abandoning the now useless sack of flesh. It fled the room just as the door was flung open to reveal all of the heads of houses and the Headmaster.

Professor Sprout gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth as she took in the carnage around her. One student stabbed to death, another injured and bleeding heavily from the arm, and a third missing an arm entirely and dead as well.

Professor Flitwick quickly moved to Luna's side, getting a narrow-eyed look from her new, rather protective, husband. The tiny man ignored the Lestrange at her side and focused on stopping the bleeding of his student before she bled out and they had to add another body to the growing count.

The charms professor quickly spelled bandages to wrap tightly around her entire arm until they could get her to the infirmary, and then looked around for any more injured students. No one else seemed to be hurt, but nearly everyone was shockingly pale with shock and fear. Many were shaking horribly and staring around with wide eyes. They appeared to be losing their self-control.

"Possession." Severus confirmed from where he was scanning the one-armed body of Marietta Edgecombe.

"Do you have any calming draughts on you, Severus. Many of these students are going into shock." McGonagall asked.

"Not enough for them all. We'll have to send them to Pomfrey." He answered.

The two professors nodded and summoned the other teachers. Professor Natasha Dolohov gathered the students with Thorfinn, she exchanged a grim look with Severus.

"I'll get Professor Rosier, and Professor Gaunt. They'll probably know what kind of demon, we're dealing with." Severus said grimly, Natasha nodded and lead the students away.

What did this demon want?

* * *

Elara in the end didn't transfigure a sofa for Antonin to sleep on, instead he shared the bed with her as she started searching through the books on demons, and spirits.

 _'I am the end of all.'  
_  
What did the demon mean? Was he a demon from the Bible? Elara knew that not everything in the bible was lies, as she looked at her books.

"Can't sleep?" Antonin asked quietly, they'd heard about Marietta Edgecombe's possession, and how she'd ended up attacking five students, including Leanne and Luna among them.

"No, not really. I don't understand how this demon is still attacking Hogwarts, it's like someone is still summoning the demon to attack students." She said frustrated, when suddenly she saw Ginny and Harry, with Ron and Lavender heading towards the Forbidden Forest from her bedroom window.

Where the hell were they going?

Antonin followed her gaze, and saw her brother, along with his wife and their friends heading towards the forest. He narrowed his eyes, and stood up.

"C'mon, we'll tell Severus what's going on." He said grimly, and Elara nodded as they opened the door and heard screaming from outside.

It went quiet then, and a loud demonic roar was heard as they both raced to the school entrance to escape outside.

"Lumos maxima." Elara whispered quickly, she looked around and saw Fang running towards her, yelping loudly.

"It's alright Fang, it's alright boy." She whispered reassuringly, she heard Buckbeak roaring and ran down the pathway to see Hagrid being attacked by a possessed Lavender and Ginny.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" She screamed angered and pointed her wand at Ginny who seemed to wounding Hagrid.

"Bombarda!" She yelled quickly, hearing growls behind her and saw Antonin pounce on Lavender, as Ginny was blasted into Hagrid's hut as Madame Maxime tried to help Hagrid.

Ginny let out a terrible, demonic roar while Harry slammed into his sister and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Take her, Harry and Ron! You know what your Dad told you and Ron to do! We have to kill her, so she won't bring about Dumbledore's end!" Ginny screamed deranged, as Hermione and Draco charged out to help.

Elara tried to reach for her wand but it was too far away as she felt something within her burning. It was like her magic was trying to help, but something had binded it.

 _'I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Please, I don't want to die.'_ She thought desperately and grabbed a rock.

She hit Harry over the head with the rock and he yelled out pain. She staggered up coughing, gasping for breath as she ran to towards Hagrid and Antonin, who were facing off against Lavender. Abruptly, the two girls fled into the Forbidden forest.

Not before Ginny looked at her and smiled coldly. Her face turning demonic, and her eyes flashing black.

"Abaddon now walks the earth! He will purge the Wizarding World of Great Britain of Dark Magic, and of women like you, Lovegood, Granger, Fawley, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Gaunt and Black!" Ginny screamed defiantly, before running off into the forest.

Elara tried to stagger after them, she needed to know what Ginny meant. Was Abaddon the demon? Why would a demon want to get rid of Dark magic? It didn't make sense. And what did it mean, women like them?

"No Elara." Antonin caught her before she could give chase, casting the finger-shaped bruises that were forming around her neck a worried look. "We are outnumbered, you're injured, and they have a high-level demon on their side."

"Let me go Antonin! We have to stop them!" She struggled for a moment, but he just wrapped his arms tighter around her, restricting her movements.

"Think clearly, Pchelka. We need to report this to the Auror's and the grounds-keeper needs medical attention. They should not have been able to hurt him with his heritage, yet they did."

That stopped her struggles. Elara looked over to her half-giant friend. He was sitting on the ground, panting with blood running down the side of his head and matting his bristly beard. Madame Maxime was gently patting at the large gash on his hairline with a cloth, looking worried.

"Elara!" Hermione and Draco hurried over, wands still drawn and looking for more possessed students. "Are you okay?"

The younger girl nodded. Her throat was a bit sore and the skin of her neck felt tight were the bruising was starting to swell and show but, other than that, she was unharmed.

"That was more than one demon." Draco spoke tensely.

"Yes, the idiot students that had summoned the original demon must have not closed the doorway after they were finished with the board. It allowed more to come through." Antonin stated, letting his wife go now that he was sure she wouldn't go charging into danger.

"Is it still open? Could even more come through?" Hermione fretted.

Antonin nodded, "Most likely."

"And we have no idea how many already have." Elara said, biting her lip in worry.

Just then, the school doors opened, and teachers flooded out, yelling so many questions that the group already out on the school grounds couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Is anyone hurt!?" Professor Tunde was able to raise his voice above his panicking colleagues to ask the question that he thought was the most important at that time.

"Hagrid has a head wound, Professor." Hermione spoke, relieved that one adult seemed to have retained his senses.

"Professor Hagrid and Madame Maxime come with me, the Aurors are on their way, plus some of the students are refusing to go back to bed. They're understandably terrified. Also, I have Holy water in my office." Professor Tunde said troubled by the events, as he and Madame Maxime helped the half-giant into the castle.

The rest followed them, and Elara glanced behind her as she looked out at the Forbidden Forest where Ginny and Lavender had run into. She hoped that the Aurors were able to find out what was going on before more people got killed.

* * *

"Professor Rosier, and Professor Gaunt have both confirmed that the Ouija board Mrs. Weasley-Potter, Mrs. Edgecombe-Smith, and Mrs. Brown-Weasley has opened a gateway to the underworld. They are researching what exact demon was summoned to attack the students." Severus said gravely, Scrimgeour's face hardened while Amelia Bones looked grim.

"Should the school be closed?" Professor Sprout asked concerned. She was worried for the students safety.

"Until we gather more information, the school should remain open but all Quidditch matches should be held before dark, as should ballet, gymnastic, duelling and chess matches." Scrimgeour decided finally, his voice grim.

They needed to stop this demon.

* * *

Elara tried not to wince as Antonin put the ointment on her throat. She had a cut in the left side of her hairline that had been stitched too. Sirius, Caroline and the others were also in the room.

"They're contacting the Great Britain Demon Trapper's Guild, I heard my father talking to Draco's father, and many others." Caroline said gravely, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Are there gateways to the underworld?" Elara asked quietly, Antonin had said there was a gateway to the underworld and that it hadn't been closed.

"There's gateways to the underworld through all kinds of magic, and objects. But, this demon feeds on dark, grey and black magic. It's not any demon I've encountered." Professor Gaunt said troubled, as she handed Antonin a bottle of Holy water.

He nodded and looked at Elara warningly as he put the cloth on the cut in her hairline. She grimaced but stayed still, as a very angry and irate James Potter stormed into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHERE'S MY SON, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE WHORE?!" James snarled enraged, as he grabbed Elara by the throat.

"Get off me!" She spat angrily, her magic crackling around her and she pinned him against the wall.

"You've killed my Ginny, you evil little bitch!" Molly Weasley screamed aghast and pulled out her wand.

"If anyone's evil, Mrs Weasley. It's your daughter, Lavender and Marietta! They killed innocent people, and attacked Hagrid, you need to grow up!" Elara said angrily, fed up with the idiot woman.

"You seduced my son, you were supposed to marry him! NOT THE DARK WIZARD, WHO KILLED MY BABY BROTHERS!" Molly screamed enraged, and Antonin stepped forward.

"That's very interesting Molly, since your brothers enjoyed torturing and raping the female relatives who were related to the Dark Lord's followers. And your son tried to rape my wife, you need to get a grip on reality and stop worshiping Dumbledore. Or have you been fucking him, as he promised to give you gold?" Antonin challenged menacingly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Molly went white, and Arthur stilled.

"The baby's not mine, is it?" Arthur asked quietly, Molly went pale as a ghost.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	17. Evil Devours

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 17

* * *

Elara felt like throwing up. Molly was having sex with a wizard that was well into his 100s?! Disgusting. And a baby?! Didn't she have enough children?

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elara muttered quietly, though Antonin's subtle smirk told her that he heard.

"Of course, it's yours, Arthur dear. Don't listen to that Death Eater." No one believed her though, the nervous and defensive countenance gave her away.

Arthur looked physically pained as he realized his wife's infidelity. With a wizard old enough to be her great grandfather to boot. Elara felt bad for the kind, soft-spoken man. The male Weasley had always been kind to her and never made her feel like she was scum. She never understood what he saw in Molly, until the Twins told her about the love potion the banshee in human form had given him in school. She potioned him until she fell pregnant, knowing Arthur would be too honourable to leave, potions involved or not, once a baby was in the picture.

"We will speak of this later." Arthur's voice was resigned, "But what has happened to our children?"

Elara released James from the wall her magic had pinned him too but watched him closely, rubbing at her neck that was still bruised from when his son had done the same thing. What was it with Potter men trying to strangle her? Then again, Ron had gone for her throat as well. She was getting real tired of it.

James glared at the girl, knowing that she had done something to his precious son. He would find out what, and then nothing could protect her from her attack of the Heir to the Potter family and his new wife.

Elara glared back but she did not like the look on deranged man's face. She, almost unconsciously, stepped closer to her new husband, instinctively knowing he would protect her, even if she didn't 100 percent trust the Russian man yet.

Just then Dumbledore swept into the room, his awful coloured robes swirling about him. Elara felt her heart give a lurch at the satisfied gleam in his twinkling eyes. That look did not bode well for anyone that actually understood how the Headmaster operated. She just knew that she would not like what came from something that made the man happy.

"Arthur, I assure you that I haven't slept with Molly. Your daughter, and daughter-in-law have been found. They are... in quite a state but will recover." Dumbledore said carefully, his tone guarded.

"What does that mean, Dumbledore?!" Arthur demanded infuriated, that his daughter and daughter-in-law may have been harmed.

The headmaster shrugged, as the two girls were brought in on stretchers into the infirmary. Lavender had bites on her neck and chest, while Ginny was unconscious and had similar marks on her body.

What on Earth had happened?

* * *

Voldemort brooded silently in his study, Nagini curled up beside him as he looked at the report sent to him by Dolohov. This demon that had been summoned, was causing fear at Hogwarts.

Two more students were dead, and the two surviving young girls Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley were showing signs of mental instability.

Voldemort had a strong suspicion that they were dealing with a demon that had escaped the Underworld, and that more had escaped following the girl's use of the Ouija board.

They needed to find this demon, and fast. Before it fed on more souls and became stronger. Maybe Salazar's journals had some information on what demon it was, his ancestor had been quite the expert on demonology.

"The demon doesn't just possess and drain people of their magic, it seduces young witches into sleeping with them." Professor Gabriel Rosier informed Antonin as they tried to figure out what type of demon it was.

"So, it's an incubus?" Rabastan asked grimly, he'd encountered them before but not one as powerful as this demon.

Gabriel nodded.

"I'd keep a close eye on your young wives. It preys on young magical women when they are vulnerable and seduces them." The Demon Trapper said gravely, his expression grim.

Antonin grimaced at that, trying to not let his worry for his wife show. Elara had a strong will and he couldn't see her giving into a demon of all things, but incubi have a type of hypnotic magic that can easily ensnare those that are not prepared for such things. He'll have to look into getting her some sort of protection to fight it. Hopefully, the girl knew occlumency, it would really help in fighting off the hypnosis.

* * *

Elara was in her and Antonin's room studying as much as her distracted mind would allow. The teachers certainly hadn't let up on the homework for the OWL and NEWT students, no matter what was happening. She tried her best to actually take in the information she was studying, but she just couldn't.

When James had found out that Harry was in the hospital wing with a concussion, from her hitting him in the head with a rock, he had gone ballistic and demanded her immediate arrest. The only thing that saved her was so many witnesses claiming that she had acted in self-defence as Harry had been strangling her. The bruises that were starting to fade thanks to the ointment that Antonin had put on her was evidence enough.

The look on James's face promised retribution and no matter how many people were on her side, James had Dumbledore. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he got her locked up, even if he had to fake evidence against her. He was an Auror. He knew how to plant incriminating evidence.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Came a smooth, deep voice from behind her.

"That all they're worth?" She turned to look at the rather intimidating form of her husband.

Antonin smirked slightly as he sat next to her on the bed, "You just look like you have a lot on your mind. Worried about the demon?"

Elara shrugged, "Not really. There are quite a few demon trappers running around." Here she gave him a pointed look, "I'm not too worried."

Antonin firmly pushed the warm feeling that came when she admitted to trusting in his ability to deal with the demon issue, away. "Then what had you frowning like that?"

Elara sighed, gazing up at the much taller man, even while sitting, "James Potter. He's eventually going to get me sent to Azkaban. I can see it in his face."

"No one would ever believe him, should he try." Antonin spoke firmly, trying to not shiver at the mention of that hell-hole. He would never allow someone to put his wife there.

"Dumbledore would. And Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamot, has a lot of allies high up, and has most of the populace believing that the sun shines out of his backside."

Antonin studied the young girl that had went back to staring blankly at the charms book in her lap. She was truly worried that they would send her to prison. As much as he wanted to deny that possibility, he couldn't. Not really. If given the chance he knew that Potter would do whatever he could to see her put away.

"Look at me, Pchelka." He lifted her chin until she met his eyes, "Even if, by some chance, they managed to send you to Azkaban, I would never let you rot there. It's not as difficult as some believe, to break out of there if you have help."

"You'd break me out?" Elara spoke quietly, not truly believing him. He had spent years locked up in there, surrounded by dementors, until Voldemort broke him and the other Death Eaters out. Surely, he would never willingly go back? Especially for a girl he barely knew and was forced to marry.

"Of course." He answered without hesitation.

Elara didn't say anything to that, but she did lean slightly into his side, allowing the warmth that he gave off to chance away her worries for the time being.

Antonin wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close for a while before he let her go. Elara smiled slightly and went to doing her Transfiguration homework that Professor Tunde had set her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The fifth-year students last class on a Friday, was Transfiguration with Professor Tunde. As they entered the classroom and saw a black panther circling the front of the room.

The animal transformed into Professor Tunde, and Elara stared in amazement at the Professor. She was sitting next to Luna, while Astoria sat next to Leanne.

"That was brilliant, Professor." Michael said amazed, the professor smiled as they began opening their Transfiguration school books.

"Thank you, Mr Corner. Today, we will be learning about Animagus and what animal you'd be if you were to become an Animagus," Professor Tunde announced, causing all of the students to look excited.

"Animagus take on the form of an animal, that matches the witch or wizard's personality and traits." Luna answered softly, her expression dreamy and Professor Tunde smiled.

"That is correct Miss Lovegood-Lestrange. An Animagus is not done by magic, but by what your personality is." Professor Tunde confirmed, causing the students to smile.

What they weren't prepared for, was what the professor said next.

"If any of you are willing enough, and dedicated then I will teach you how to become an Animagus. However, I will not tolerate misbehaviour or bullying during our lessons." The professor said sternly, and the students nodded in compliance.

None of them would misbehave.

* * *

Lily apparated to Gaunt Manor and stared at the gothic manor in a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. This was her childhood home, before Dumbledore had kidnapped her when she'd only been a baby.

She calmly walked through the gates as they opened, and the front door was opened for her as she saw a familiar person waiting for her arrival.

The man had short dark brown hair, and grey eyes but they had a kindness in them as she approached him.

"Hello, Lily." Voldemort said calmly, his voice caring and polite as Lily followed him to sit opposite him at the dining table.

"Father, it's good to see you." She said softly, looking at the man who was her biological father. She had his wavy hair, but her hair colour was red.

"I believe, you had some questions for me?" He asked finally, Lily nodded and licked her lips as a House-Elf carried in a tray with two cups of tea.

"Thank you, yes I do. Why did you try to kill me and Harry, that night ten years ago?" She asked quietly, wanting to know the truth as the man stared back at her.

"It's very complicated, had I known you were my daughter...I would never have gone after you. But I wanted James Potter to suffer, he'd destroyed my family and killed my brother-in-law." Voldemort explained bluntly, not sugar coating his words to his daughter.

Lily nodded.

She had suspected something like that. Voldemort very rarely went after someone personally. Usually he just sent his followers if he wanted someone dead. It was what made their case so special. No one else had survived a visit from the Dark Lord himself.

Lily was at a loss on what to do now. Did she want to get the know her biological father even though he was the Dark Lord? Would Elara be ok with that? She didn't need to wonder about Harry. Her son was too much like his father for her to ever willingly tell him that he was the grandson of Voldemort.

She assumed her daughter would understand. Elara hadn't acted like she minded Lily planning on meeting with the man, and her husband was one of his followers.

Voldemort watched as his daughter absorbed what he told her quietly. He couldn't believe that she was sitting across from him. He had missed out on nearly her entire life because of Dumbledore. It was almost surreal seeing the grown-up version of his tiny baby. He had never hated Dumbledore more than in that moment.

"I'd like to get to know you, if that's ok?" Lily spoke hesitantly, not sure if her father even wanted to know her.

Voldemort felt a tension, that he wasn't even aware of, leave his shoulders at her question. He hadn't wanted to hope that his daughter would be open to trying for some type of familial relationship. Knowingly or not, he had tried to kill her and her eldest child while she was heavily pregnant with her daughter. He had been informed later that his attack had actually caused her to go into labor that Samhain night.

"I would like that." He answered softly with a small smile.

Lily smiled at his words, and they began to talk quietly to each other, slowly getting to know each other.

They had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Charms had been exhausting, Ginny's incendio charm had backfired and Professor Chang was not impressed as she casted Aguamenti that doused out the flames. Elara's robes were signed as were Astoria and Luna's robes, while Morgause and Nimue glared in annoyance at Ginny.

The girl sneered at them, before long classes were finished for the day and they began heading to their common rooms before dinner. Elara was thankful that she'd finished all of her homework for the week.

She suddenly regretted teasing Hermione and Draco about stressing for their OWLs, as she entered the common room.

"Password?" The portrait of Belina Burke asked patiently, Elara smiled slightly at the portrait.

"Women are as strong as men." Elara answered, the portrait opened, and they stepped in, with Leanne and Luna beside them when they were confronted with something odd.

"Why aren't the torches lit?" Morgause asked surprised, as something wet dripped on them, as they casted Lumos and saw what was dripping on them.

It was blood.

Hestia screamed hysterically, when she saw what looked like a human tongue on the floor.

Elara felt her stomach roll in nausea as she stared at the sight, and that was when she sensed something in the air. Someone was using Dark Magic, and she could sense it.

There were runes on the wooden flooring, but Elara didn't go anywhere near it as one of the students rushed to get Professor Snape.

What was going on?

* * *

Antonin had been searching through the Dolohov family library, looking for any information on what demon they were dealing with, and he found it. It was in one of the books on demons.

Abaddon, one of the Underworld's most powerful and feared demons that had been imprisoned by Salazar Slytherin.

It feeds off of Dark magic, the more it absorbs, the stronger it gets. It will feed and feed until there is no Dark magic left and it is strong enough to devour the world. The end of all.

Antonin rubbed his face tiredly. At least now he knew what he was dealing with, but there was no record of how exactly Slytherin had managed to imprison it. Not in his family library at any rate. Perhaps his Lord would have more information. He is the Lord of Slytherin house.

The Russian wizard quickly left the Dolohov Manor to give a report to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort had remanded that his followers come to him as soon as they learn anything important.

"You have news, Dolohov." It wasn't a question. No one was stupid enough to visit the home of The Dark Lord without a reason if they hadn't been called.

"Yes, Milord." Antonin said with a bow. "I have discovered the identity of the demon running amok at Hogwarts."

"Well? Don't keep me waiting."

"Its name is Abaddon. It is a high-level demon from the underworld that feeds on Dark Magic by killing Dark witches and wizards and absorbing their souls. It feeds until there is no more Dark Magic and then devours the world." Antonin spoke clearly, "It is said that it had been released once before, a thousand years ago, and that Salazar Slytherin was the one to lock it away again."

"The end of all." Voldemort spoke quietly, mostly to himself.

"My Lord?" Antonin asked, confused. He hadn't mentioned that his wife told him what the demon had said about itself.

"There is a journal in my family library. It is very old and written in Parselscript. If it is to be believed, then it was written by Salazar Slytherin himself. In that journal, a great catastrophe was mentioned. It spoke of a powerful entity that nearly wiped out Dark mages. Even to this day, it is the reason that Light and Grey magic users have such higher numbers than Dark magic users. As this entity got stronger, more and more natural disasters started happening. The oceans raged with fierce storms, the lands split from an abundance of earthquakes. Tornados and floods happened even in places that weren't known for them. It seemed like the world was coming to an end." The Dark Lord got up from his office chair and strode to the window, overlooking a rather peaceful garden.

"It was Salazar that made the connection to this demon that was terrorizing the wizarding community. He noted that every time the entity killed off groups of Dark mages, it got stronger. And whenever it left a place, that area would then be ravaged by natural disasters. He discovered that this demon was a type of Armageddon. He realized that this demon was a catalyst. It threw off the balance of the world by feasting on Dark magic alone and the destructive weather was the world's attempt at bringing the balance back. If it managed to feed on all of the dark Magic, the storms would tear the world apart, and the demon would be able to feast on what it was truly after."

"Truly after, Milord?" Antonin questioned after a long pause.

"The core of the world, where the purest form of wild magic exists. This demon was Abaddon, the World Eater. It went from world to world discovering what made the planet turn on itself in order to get it to expose its core for it to eat. When it got to our world, it found out that the balance of magic was important in keeping the world together. So, it chose the more powerful magic, Dark magic, to keep it fed while also getting the planet to turn on itself. It was Salazar that found a way to save the world, by locking the demon in the underworld, where it could not escape from on its own." The Dark Lord sighed, dread being carefully hidden behind a calm mask.

"The Journal makes no mention of how this was accomplished. If this is truly the same entity, then we are in serious trouble."

Antonin swallowed at hearing this, this demon was not any usual demon that fed on souls. No, it fed on Dark magic and that was all it desired.

"Should we inform the Ministry, My Lord?" Antonin asked cautiously, the Dark Lord nodded at his question as he turned to face him.

They would need to infirm the Ministry of what was going on, and to warn them about Abaddon.

"I will arrange a meeting with Madame Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and the rest of the Wizengamot Council." Voldemort decided finally.

Dumbledore clearly had something to do with this, it was something that the old man would do.

* * *

The theory of Dark and Black Magic was being taught by Professor Morrigan Gaunt, and she wanted to see how her students got used to using differing types of Magic. She noticed that Elara Potter seemed to be weakened but at the time, strengthened by the magic. She frowned and was about to speak when she sensed it.

The young girl's magic was bound, and she quickly began ordering the students to stop using the spells. Almost everyone did, aside from Ginny Weasley.

She pointed her wand at Elara and screamed the spell defiantly, with a cruel smile on her face.

"Sectumsempra!" Ginny screamed defiantly, and Elara pointed her wand back at her as she said the first spell that entered her mind.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She said quickly, and a loud explosion was heard as Ginny became rigid, while Elara felt a siring burning sensation across her upper torso.

She was bleeding.

Chaos descended then, with most of the students screaming or yelling while Luna and Astoria tried to use healing spells on her blood soaked chest.

She watched her jumper turning dark crimson, and saw Professor Gaunt hurry over, as she chanted a non-verbal healing spell. She was starting to feel cold, and she had no idea why.

* * *

"Lady Potter, there has been a serious incident regarding your daughter!" Kingsley called out urgently, searching for Lily who worked at St Mungo's as a healer.

The young woman's face paled, and she hurried over.

"What is it, what's happened to my daughter?!" She asked fearfully, Kingsley sighed as he guided her to the Floo Network.

"Ginny Weasley used the Sectumsempra curse on your daughter. She claims that Elara was about to attack her, but the students say that she was using weakening spells on her." Kingsley explained gravely, as they met up with Sirius, Remus, Dorea, and Thoros at the school.

"There's more, Lily. Professor Gaunt discovered that Elara's magic had been bound since birth, and we have the person's magical signature." He continued grimly, and Lily stared.

"Who was it, Kingsley?!" She demanded, outraged that someone had bound her beloved daughter's magic.

"Dumbledore. Moody, and I have been sent to arrest him as he's also bound Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Theo Nott and Hermione Granger's magic." Kingsley said gravely.

* * *

 _An: Enjoy, and review :)_


	18. Turning Point

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 18

* * *

Lily could only gape silently in shock. It was a serious crime to bind someone's magic and Dumbledore had done it multiple times to underaged witches and wizards. What was that man thinking? Why would he do something like this?

Kingsley led the worried and infuriated mother from the floo and through Hogwarts, where they rushed to the hospital wing. Students had to dodge out of the way of the running group, some wondering why Lady Potter and an Auror, especially, were racing through the halls. They were quickly informed about what had happened by other students that had been in Professor Gaunt's class at the time.

Lily barged into the infirmary like an enraged hippogriff, her red hair flying behind her and green eyes flashing dangerously, angered beyond belief at what had happened to her youngest child.

She found her daughter lying pale and unmoving on a bed, her skin still covered in blood. Her clothes had been changed into a hospital gown, having been torn and stained beyond repair. Her breathing was steady, but she didn't so much as twitch when the doors had slammed open.

"Elara." Lily whispered, breathless and worried at the state the young girl was in.

"Mrs. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey had jumped at her loud entrance, a hand placed over her beating heart. "This is a hospital wing! Not the Great Hall. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from bursting in here. It could be detrimental to my patients' health."

Lily barely even heard the healer, her eyes locked onto the too pale form of her daughter. She approached the bed and gently brushed a lock of hair from Elara's face. She was cold to the touch and her skin felt clammy.

"She'll be alright, Lily." Pomfrey spoke, "She lost a lot of blood and the weakening spells she had been hit with aren't helping anything, but she will recover in a few days."

"And the bind on her magic?" Kingsley spoke, making Pomfrey start. She hadn't seen him or the worried group beside him, come in.

"It needs to be removed, but I do not have the means to do so. You would need a professional to do that and I recommend that you get one soon. The longer these binds remain, the more likely they are to cause a fatality. If she is placed under duress for long enough, or if she becomes desperate in a life or death situation, it could cause the binds to break which could result in one of two things. The break could cause her magic to tear her body apart, killing her and likely whoever is near, or it could cause a shockwave that would take out whoever was around her but leave her with full use of her magic." The school healer informed.

"Professor Mariko Chang is on the way, Madam Pomfrey. She's very skilled in breaking binding spells." Professor Snape said calmly, everyone looked relieved.

Lily's shoulders sagged as the tension melted away at the sight of Professor Chang entering the infirmary. She wore black robes and her long wavy black hair was pulled up in a plait.

"I've heard what's happened, I'll unbind her magic but it's going to be uncomfortable for Lady Potter Black Dolohov." Professor Chang warned gravely, Lily, Sirius and the others nodded in understanding.

"Just help her, please!" Lily said imploringly, the professor nodded and began carefully unbinding her student's magic.

It was going to be painful.

* * *

Antonin had been notified by Sirius that Elara was in the hospital wing, after having her magic unbinded by Professor Chang. He felt his blood burn, when he thought of what Dumbledore had done.

He could have killed Elara, everyone knew that binding a witch or wizard's magic was incredibly dangerous. He quietly entered the infirmary, and found his mother-in-law sitting by her daughter's bedside.

"Professor Chang successfully removed the magical bindings, Kingsley, Dawlish and Moody are arresting Dumbledore on charges of reckless endangerment and fraud." Lily said quietly and swallowed.

"They found out that he lied about the war, how Dumbledore instead instigated it by turning families on each other. He murdered my mother, so my father could go mad." Lily said disgusted, her green eyes flashing with anger just as James Potter entered the infirmary.

Marlene McKinnon was beside him along with Harry. The three were wearing expressions of utter rage, so he moved to put Lily behind him.

"What have you done, Lily?! Albus had been arrested by Kingsley, Shacklebolt and Dawlish! Plus, Sirius and Remus have arrested Marlene's parents!" James said fuming.

"Because Dumbledore bound our daughter's magic since she was a baby! Did you know about this?!" Lily demanded angered, and the defiant expression on his face was all the confirmation they needed.

"I asked Dumbledore to do it! Elara's evil, she's a cursed child!" James snarled.

"Elara is an abomination, she should never have been born! Let alone have survived being born on All Hallow's Eve!" Marlene screamed, and tried to use an Unforgivable Curse at them.

Antonin retaliated by throwing his purple fire curse at her, and it slashed her across the face and chest.

Marlene screamed in pain, clawing at her bloodied face as James rushed towards her. Lord Potter looked horrified and charged at Lily.

"Confringo!" Lily shouted quickly, and the man was blasted back into the wall.

Antonin could not believe these people. There had to be something very wrong with their brains. Light wizards and witches did not go throwing around Unforgivables as much as James Potter and his associates seemed to. It had to be a side effect of hanging around Dumbledore too long. They thought they were above the law. Not even Dark witches and wizards used the Unforgivables so carelessly.

"Dad!" Harry yelled when he saw James get blasted back. He turned furious green eyes to his sister's husband, not wanting to acknowledge that his mother was the one to curse his father, and brought his wand up, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

The Russian wizard had the teenager disarmed and bound in ropes before Harry could even get the first syllable out. Lily had done the same to the other two adults, holding their wands in a white-knuckled grip. She was getting really tired of people claiming that her daughter was evil when Elara had done absolutely nothing warrant it.

All of the noise that had suddenly erupted in the infirmary drew Madame Pomfrey out of her office.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She barked, infuriated at yet at another disturbance in her wing. Her glance bounced from the fuming redhead, the impassive Death Eater, the injured and bound woman, the restrained student, and James Potter, who was just regaining consciousness where he had been knocked out on the wall. Never in all her years as a healer in this school had such a commotion happen in her domain. Most people knew better than to risk her wrath by disturbing her patients.

The Healer hurried around everyone and to her only patient's bedside, checking to make sure she hadn't been hit with any stray spells, or been disturbed from her healing sleep. Pomfrey sighed in relief when she found Elara unhurt and still deeply unconscious. She should remian so for another day at least. Getting her magic unbound had been hard on her physically, she needed the rest so that her body could get used to the new amount of available magic that she now had. Even so, she would still be very sore when she woke up.

"We apologize Madame Pomfrey. These three came in here yelling about Dumbledore's arrest and then started throwing curses. We retaliated to neutralize the threat." Antonin spoke calmly.

Pomfrey pierced him with an assessing look, determining whether he spoke the truth or not, before nodding in acceptance.

"I will call the aurors. I'm starting to believe that they should just set up a permanent office here with how often they've needed to be called since school started. We haven't even been here half the year." She grumbled, heading to her floo.

Antonin and Lily shared an exasperated look, half way agreeing with the healer. They both turned at the sound of a groan, seeing the bound form of James starting to come to.

The man glared at the both of them with a look of pure hatred on his handsome but badly bleeding face. Antonin felt impressed with his mother-in-law's knowledge of the Dark Arts, she was certainly not someone to be made an enemy of.

"You bitch! You betrayed me and our son, for her?! That girl, who is a disgrace of our daughter!" James snarled. Lily glared back at him in contempt.

"I lost Harry the day I allowed him to be brainwashed by you and Dumbledore, James. I won't let you hurt Elara. You're welcome to corrupt Marlene. Just be careful that she doesn't give you Dragon Pox, gods know your cock will be damaged," Lily said coldly, and went to sit at her daughter's bedside.

James was staring in shock, even when the aurors came to take him away. Antonin gave him a dark smile as they were forcing him to stand.

He leaned towards him and whispered in a menacing voice that made James' blood run cold.

"If you or your pathetic son try to harm Lily, Elara or any of their friends or true family, Potter...then you will regret the day that you survived the Dark Lord." Antonin growled warningly, causing James to swallow nervously.

The man meant every word.

* * *

 _Elara had no idea where she was, as she walked around until she came across a very impressive looking mansion. It was the sort of house, that a pure-blood or a wealthy half-blood would live in._

 _"Hello?" She called out wearily and kept on looking around as she encountered a young woman with dark red hair._

 _The young woman was looking at her intently, and offered a soft, kind smile to her. Elara smiled back, wondering who this woman was._

 _"My name is Isolt Sayre, and I am your maternal ancestor." The woman explained softly, causing Elara to stare at her in shock._

 _This was one of the founders of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who along with her husband James Steward had started the wizarding school in America._

 _"Why am I here?" Elara asked wearily, the young woman looked at her with a warm smile._

 _"Your magic was bound by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After Ginny Weasley attacked you it caused your magical bindings to come to light so they could be broken. Now that you have full access to your magical core, you are now able to access your magic as a witch of All Hallow's Eve and speak Parseltongue." Isolt said patiently, causing Elara to stare._

 _"What do you mean, by my powers as the All Hallow's Eve witch?" She asked wearily, feeling a bit shocked._

 _"You have unlimited access to Dark, Grey and Black magic."_

 _Elara blinked, not sure what to make of that statement. Unlimited access to all of the darker branches of magic? And she could always talk to snakes, so why did she add that?_

 _"What do you mean? Can't all witches and wizards use those types of magic anyway?"_

 _Isolt smiled and shook her head, "Anyone who is inclined to those types of magic is only able to use a portion of what the magic can actually do. Every Grey and Dark magical have what could be described as a limiter on their core that is naturally there and cannot be removed. It keeps them from accessing the true power of Grey, Dark, and Black magic. Everyone knows that darker magic is more powerful than Light. The limiter was put there to keep the balance, evening out the power so that one branch could not overtake the others. For those rare few born on All Hallows Eve, that limiter is not there."_

 _"But, then what about the balance?" Elara was so confused. "if I don't have the limiter, doesn't that mean that the darker magic could overtake the Light?"_

 _"No." The woman stated, "A magical is only born on All Hallows Eve when there either has been, or will be, a shift in the balance during their life time towards the Light. You were born to rebalance the scale, so to speak."_

 _"And there has been or will be an imbalance?" The young girl questioned._

 _"An imbalance towards the Light had already begun, years ago. Your current Dark Lord was working on getting the Dark back to equal footing when he was spiritually displaced after his attack on your mother and brother. After that event, the imbalance sped up even more thanks to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now the balance is close to being too much. Soon, the very Earth will start working to bring it back to rights. That would be very dangerous and cause a lot of unnecessary death. Your unbinding would have been enough to postpone the natural disasters that were set to start soon, if it weren't for the release of Abaddon, the world eater."_

 _"The...world eater?" Elara did not like that at all. Nothing good could come from a demon with the nickname, world eater._

 _"Yes. He is an ancient entity that came to Earth over a 1000 years ago. Your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, was the one responsible for stopping him by imprisoning him in the Underworld. He has waited for a long time to be set free and finish what he started: the destruction of our world. He alone will speed up the imbalance already happening and cause the Earth to turn on itself in a bid to correct it. He feeds on powerful Dark magic. You must stop him." Isolt spoke seriously._

 _"What? How?" Elara nearly panicked at the thought of being responsible for battling this demon._

 _"Like you, Salazar was also born on All Hallows Eve. He was known for his power and control over the darker magic as he did not have a limiter. He was born on that day in the hope that he would be able to stop the end of the world. He did. He used his unlimited access to the darker magic to create a banishing ritual that imprisoned the demon in the underworld for what he hoped was all eternity. He left journals and notes for any of his future decedents just in case his foe somehow escaped in the future. I cannot tell you where you will find his writings, only that another born on All Hallows Eve would be able to find it."_

 _"So, I need to search for an old journal of Slytherin's? And it will tell me how to beat Abaddon? Any hint on where to look?" Elara asked hopefully._

 _Isolt gave a small smile, "Only that it is closer than you would think."_

 _And then Elara felt a push, and suddenly she was falling._

* * *

Elara woke up with a sharp intake of breath, she looked around to see that the hospital wing was dark with only lanterns lit. Sirius, Remus, Caroline, Tonks, her mother, and Antonin were all sleeping in chairs surrounding her bed.

She studied Antonin quietly, his face looked peaceful while he was sleeping, and the hardness was gone.

She felt sore and grimaced when she started to move. She tried to get up without waking anyone up, but Antonin was awakened by the soft sound of pain she made. He looked at her wordlessly, and quietly helped her up.

"Thanks, what time is it?" She whispered. Antonin checked his watch and smiled slightly.

"Midnight. You've been asleep for two days. Professor Chang removed your magical bindings, and then your friend's bindings. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't want anyone to outshine the Chosen One." He sneered disgusted, and gave her a glass of water as the others started to wake up.

"Ellie, are you feeling alright?" Lily asked concerned, Sirius had woken up with Caroline curled up against him. Elara thought the two made a beautiful couple.

"I ache a bit, but I'm fine." Elara said reassuringly. Lily, Sirius and Remus looked relived as Caroline explained to Elara what had happened during her two-day coma.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is being fired as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he's facing a hearing by the Wizengamot tomorrow. The public is furious with him. They're so pissed off." Caroline said seriously, untying her plait.

Elara nodded in understanding, but she didn't say anything about Antonin holding her hand gently. It felt comforting, and she smiled slightly at the feel of his hand against hers.

* * *

Dumbledore's trial was the most talked about thing the next morning. The man had been led into the Wizengamot chambers and sat down on a chair, before being administered Veritaserum. Sirius watched from the Black family seat, as the man was restrained.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" Amelia asked calmly, from her seat as she glanced at him with dislike.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered calmly, and everyone was satisfied with his answer as they looked at him.

"You are here today for binding the magical cores of Lady Potter-Black-Dolohov, Lord Nott, Lord Longbottom, Lady Lovegood-Lestrange and Lady Granger-Malfoy. Why did you do this?" Amelia questioned calmly.

"I binded Elara Potter's Magic at the request of her father, James Potter. She was more powerful than her brother, and that could not be allowed as her brother was the Chosen One." Dumbledore declared defiantly.

"And the other students?" Amelia asked calmly. Percy Weasley was acting as the scribe for the court session. He had an expression of disgust as he glared at Dumbledore.

"They were Slytherins, an insane Ravenclaw and a weak Gryffindor. I would not allow them to outshine Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said bluntly, no remorse in his voice.

"Did you tell Lord James Potter to use the Unforgivable Curses on his daughter, after it was discovered that she could talk to snakes?" Amelia questioned sternly, Dumbledore sneered.

"I did not need to convince James, he was disgusted at the thought of his daughter having such a Dark ability. I told him to use the Cruciatus Curse, in order to loosen her tongue. Alas, the girl would not talk, not even when I threatened to throw her werewolf godfather into Azkaban along with her other godfather, the Dark wizard Sirius Black!" Dumbledore shouted angrily.

The room fell silent, everyone was horrified, but Amelia continued to question him.

They needed answers.

"You supported the marriage contract between Ron Weasley, and Elara Potter?"

"Of course. The Weasley's have always been a firmly Light family. If anyone could have controlled the girl, it would have been Ronald." He answered carelessly, sounding as if he was talking about a rabid dog and not a 16-year-old girl.

Sirius had to focus hard on not losing control of his magic. Listening to this senile old coot speaking so hatefully about his daughter, who had never done anything to the man, made his blood boil. Every instinct that he had screamed for him to take care of the threat to his little girl.

* * *

Elara was hyper aware of her surroundings while in potions class that day. Many of the Gryffindor's were staring at her, some accusingly, others thoughtfully. Most were not happy about Dumbledore's arrest and the trial that was going on at that time. They all knew that it had something to do with her, conveniently forgetting that there were others involved as well.

The Slytherin did not like their stares. She knew that if they weren't in class they would be hounding her with questions about what happened and screaming about how she dare get Dumbledore arrested, even when it wasn't her that had called for the aurors.

The other Slytherins had been keeping the rest of the school at bat all day by preventing them from getting to her and not letting her go anywhere alone. She appreciated the effort they were going to keep her safe and calm. Slytherins have always looked out for their own, and they were all happy that the prejudice Headmaster was out of the school, as he wasn't well liked. They hated him, actually.

When class ended, the entire Slytherin 5th years quickly shuffled Elara between them, sneering and glaring at the angry lions. That was how they had gone about the day, her in the middle of the group and away from the curious population of Hogwarts.

The Snakes knew what had happened, of course. Three of their number had been the victims of Dumbledore's bindings after all. They were furious on their behalf. To bind one's magic was a serious offence to them, especially amongst the purebloods.

Elara was just happy that she wouldn't have to deal with Ginny Weasley as well as the other Griffs during classes. The youngest Weasley was suspended once again for her, uncalled for, attack upon her person the other day during class. There was a high chance that she would actually be expelled once a new Headmaster was brought in.

Her brother, Harry, of course was not at all pleased. He was walking around with a metaphorical dark cloud over his head ever since the arrest, glaring murderously at his sister any time they passed each other in the halls. Thankfully, he seemed to know that with Dumbledore out of the castle he would not get away with any type of retaliation against her. Thank Morgana for small mercies.

She wondered how the trial was going and could only hope that her father, Sirius, would contact her upon its conclusion.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	19. Growing Fond Of You

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sex and attempted sexual assault.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 19

* * *

"The Ministry's introducing weekly date nights and weekends away for newly married couples, I guess they really want to see witches getting pregnant. So, they're introducing this new law, and starting this weekend, we're all spending it with our husbands." Hermione explained quietly. Elara felt nervous.

She and Antonin hadn't slept together since All Hallow's Eve; he'd kept his promise to her that he wouldn't touch her again. Elara was grateful as she was still slightly weary of Antonin.

"I better pack a trunk then, and make sure that I've got decent clothes to wear. Morgana knows where we're going, I bet Antonin's house is a mansion." Elara said humiliated, knowing that the Potter family name was in the mud currently.

No, thanks to her father. Her mother had written to her, explaining that James was marrying Marlene McKinnon and she was requested by James to vacate the Potter Estate.

Needless to say, it had caused a scandal and naturally Harry blamed her.

Hermione put an arm around her, and Elara gave her a weak smile before leaving the common room. She went upstairs and entered the room that was her and Antonin's.

Salem and Felix were on the bed and purred as she stroked them softly. Morrigan was outside flying with the other owls, and she watched it gently rain outside.

She was so upset; her father was humiliating her mother, and there was nothing she could do about it. At least, Lily was financially secure thanks to the marriage contract, and the Gaunt family vault.

Her mother deserved better. She deserved to be safe from the abuse.

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore, it has been decided you will be stripped of your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and as Chief Warlock. You will be placed under house arrest, and your office will be searched. Augusta Longbottom will replace you, as Chief Warlock." Amelia declared, causing cheers to erupt in the Wizengamot chamber.

Dumbledore's face was dark with fury, but Amelia wasn't finished.

"You will be investigated for war crimes during the First Wizarding War, and I have a witness who wishes to speak; Lord Horace Slughorn." Amelia continued on calmly, as the portly man entered.

Sirius watched as an expression of horror crossed Dumbledore face, he hadn't banked on Slughorn being a witness. Or informing Amelia, Remus and Sirius that Dumbledore had been researching Horcruxes.

Old bastard.

"Lord Horace Slughorn, did Albus Dumbledore tell you that he'd wished to frame Tom Gaunt for researching Horcruxes?" Amelia asked intently, Horace nodded.

"Yes, he did. Headmaster Dippett reprimanded him. Tom had been removed from his abusive orphanage and placed in magical care. Tom had come to me, confiding that his muggle carers were not kind and locked him away. They were aware of his magic, but thought he was a Devil's Child." Horace confirmed disturbed, as Edith McKinnon stood up.

She was glaring at Dumbledore murderously.

"YOU LIAR! YOU LIED TO ALL OF US ABOUT VOLDEMORT BEING EVIL! BUT YOU'RE THE EVIL LYING BASTARD!" The young witch screamed enraged and lunged at him.

She was grabbed by those sitting next to her, before she could make it far, and forced back into her seat, still screaming curses at the old man.

It was clear that many people wished to follow Lady Mckinnon's actions. They realized that the entire war was caused by Dumbledore. So many of them had lost family to the fighting. Not to mention the mental and emotional wounds were still sore, even 16 years later. They had lost nearly half of their population. That wasn't something they could easily forget or forgive. To learn that it all had been caused by the man they had respected and looked to for leadership nearly broke several of the Wizengamot members.

Sirius sat quietly, watching the violent expression that clouded Dumbledore's face. He had a feeling that the old man wasn't just going to sit quietly in his house while the entire wizarding world finally saw him for what he was. Now that he had no need for the grandfatherly mask, he would be very unpredictable.

The Black heir glanced at his father, who was sitting stone-faced next to him, and they shared an understanding look. They would have to warn their allies to be careful from now on. No one was entirely sure how Dumbledore would react to this, but it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Antonin walked into the rooms he shared with his wife, intent on making sure that he had everything that he would need for their weekend away. He didn't have anything important in the castle, but it didn't hurt to double check.

That was where he found Elara, packing the clothes that she would need, with a rather distraught expression on her face. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even heard him come in.

The Russian wizard paused when he saw her. Their relationship was still very new, and he would be the first to admit that he was not equipped to deal with upset females. It made him uncomfortable to see such a look on her beautiful face.

"Not looking forward to the weekend?" He spoke in a neutral tone. He knew that it would take her a while to really warm up to him, but sometimes it felt like she didn't even want to try. He refused to acknowledge the slight hurt he felt because of that.

Elara jumped at the unexpected question and turned to see her husband standing by the door watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Antonin!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest where it felt as if her heart was trying to beat right out of her ribcage. "You startled me."

His lips twitched in restrained amusement. She looked like a startled deer. "Obviously, darling. You should really be more aware of your surroundings, I could have been anyone."

Elara calmed down and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Antonin frowned, "If you are worried about being alone with me this weekend, don't be. I swore to not hurt you. That won't change once we are behind my own wards."

Elara shook her head, looking away, "That's not it. Not completely. As odd as it is for me, I am starting to trust you. I believe you when you say that you will not hurt me."

"Then what has you so upset, Pchelka?" He asked, moving to her side.

"James has humiliated my mother. He divorced her and kicked her out of the only home that she has known for the past nearly 18 years. Most of our world looks down on divorced women, and it'll be even worse since most still believe that she is muggle-born." Elara admitted quietly.

Antonin pulled the girl into a comforting embrace and said, "You mother is a strong woman. She will get through this easily. The Dark Lord would never allow his only daughter to remain homeless and you know that she is not hurting for money. Shouldn't you be happy that she is free from that arrogant and abusive man?"

Elara leaned into his body, soaking up his warmth, "I feel like it's my fault that their marriage ended up like that. That James became the man he is. Everyone says that he was different before I was born. Am I really such a curse that I turned my own father evil?"

Antonin moved swiftly and gripped her face in a firm, but gentle hold, making her look up at him, "None of that is your fault, Elara. James always had this in him, or he wouldn't have turned out this way. He was a bully long before you came along. If anyone is at fault, besides the man himself, it would be Dumbledore for encouraging his behaviour and spoon feeding him his twisted Light ideals. It is not, and never will be, your fault. Understand?"

Elara searched his face for any sign of deception before slumping in acceptance, in his hold. "Okay. I believe you."

"Good." He stated, his hands still holding her face. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but lean down and place a chaste kiss on her soft lips, before swiftly turning and heading for the door, "Finish packing, we will leave soon."

Elara watched him go, gently tracing her tingling lips with the tip of her finger. She didn't even notice the soft smile that refused to leave her as she did as he said and continued packing.

Once she'd finished, she put Felix, and Salem in their pet carriers and said goodbye to the others. She and Antonin used the Floo to arrive at Dolohov Manor.

Elara couldn't help but stare in awe at the large manor in front of her, it was a beautiful house. The kind of house that you'd see in one of those gothic romance films that Leanne enjoyed watching every Saturday evening.

"This house is beautiful, Antonin." Elara said finally, Antonin smiled as he showed her around the manor. She looked around in amazement and noticed the portraits on the walls were moving.

"My family have lived here since 1956, when we emigrated over here from Russia. My father built the house and placed protection wards over the manor, while my mother did the garden," Antonin said with a fond but sad smile.

They had moved to Britain after fleeing Russia, following their village being attacked by a mob of muggles. He could still hear the screams of his older brothers and sisters, as they'd been killed. Remembering the cries of pain his babushka had made when the bastards had burned her and his grandfather alive still caused the pain to flare up, but his father had slaughtered all the muggles in revenge.

After that, the Russian Wizarding community had gone into a civil war with the muggles, with the wizards winning in the end. Antonin knew his sister, Natasha, visited Russia regularly, but he couldn't.

Not yet.

He felt Elara squeeze his hand gently, and he squeezed back as he showed her around the house that he and Natasha had been raised in as children.

"It's a beautiful house." Elara said softly, and Antonin smiled to himself as he continued to show her around the home until they reached an incredible library.

Elara was dumbfounded by the sight of it, Hermione would probably live in this library and never leave. Every bookcase was filled with books on every magical and non-magical subject.

Including motorcycles, and cars.

"You're interested in engineering, Antonin?" She asked intrigued. Antonin nodded as he saw her pick up a book on sugar art.

"It's a hobby of mine, and it keeps my mind at peace after some of the demon trapping and exorcism cases I work on." Antonin explained quietly, as Elara saw a House-Elf enter the room.

Instead of wearing the rags that Elara had seen Dobby in, this House-Elf was dressed in a little miniature butler suit and looked adorable.

"Cyrus, this is Elara my wife." Antonin said firmly but kindly to the house-elf. Cyrus bowed to her which she returned with a curtsy and a smile.

"Hello." She said softly, the House-Elf offered her a beaming smile and almost did a happy dance.

"Master Antonin has finally married?! Mistress Maria will be so happy!" The House-Elf said overjoyed and raced off to the living room.

"Sorry if Cyrus appeared over excited, he's been very excited to meet you ever since the Ministry paired us together. Our room's down the hallway. You should also know; the land is used by Fenrir's pack." Antonin explained seriously, Elara smiled.

"So, not all pure-bloods hate werewolves and other species of magical people?" Elara asked softly, Antonin's face darkened, and he took a sip of his firewhisky.

"If it wasn't for Sanguini the vampire, my sister would be dead and so would my mother. During the Soviet Union, people were starving because of the Muggle Minister's actions. My mother and sister almost died of Dragon Pox, Sanguini used his blood to save them. My father was grateful to the vampire for his kindness, so the Dolohov family supports vampires, werewolves, giants and other magical people. Do you feel any differently towards Hela and Freyja, despite them being werewolves?" Antonin asked bluntly, Elara shook her head.

"They're my close friends, I think it's cool if you look at it. Being able to have a heightened sense of smell and communicating with your Pack. Uncle Remus is more relaxed since he joined their pack." Elara said calmly, thinking of her godfather and uncle.

Before joining the pack, Remus had been frail and often ill despite being a werewolf. Elara had only been seven, when she'd encountered Remus in his wolf form.

* * *

 _Elara cried as she hid in the woods, Harry and Ginny had been making fun of her and forced her to watch some Muggle horror films, which included a scary ginger looking doll._

 _She sniffled, when she heard a noise and turned around to see a white werewolf staring at her intently. She hesitantly stepped forward and recognised him._

 _"Uncle Remus? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly, the werewolf said nothing but then bumped her hand with his snout._

 _She smiled. As she cuddled him as she felt him slowly relax, and tears swam down her cheeks as she looked at the scars on his fur covered body._

 _Her poor uncle._

 _"It's ok, Uncle Remy. I'm not scared of you, you're my friend." Elara said softly, the werewolf picked her up by the collar of her t-shirt and put her on his back._

 _And began running._

 _She laughed softly, and Remus howled happily as he was joined by two Irish Wolfhounds and his wolf pup._

 _She would remember that night for the rest of her life.  
_

* * *

Antonin smirked at her as he finished his glass. "Come on, I'll show you to our room."

He led her down the hall and to a pair of double doors that led into the most beautiful bedroom Elara had ever seen. It was spacious, with soft, cream coloured carpet, ivory coloured walls, and large windows that let in a lot of light. The bed was king sized, sitting on a dark, wood bedframe with a canopy that had white curtains hanging from it to match the blankets. A glass door led out to a balcony that had a small table and two chairs to sit on, overlooking a garden that was even more spectacular than the one at her grandmother's house.

"Is it to your liking?" Her husband asked from behind her, causing her to turn and look at him.

"It's gorgeous." She answered with a shy smile.

"You can leave your trunk here, Cyrus will put it away." He stated, offering his arm for her to take, "It's about time for dinner, may I escort you to the dining hall?"

Elara giggled, amused at his gentlemanly behaviour and nodded, taking his arm and allowing him to steer her down the hall.

"I hope you will grow comfortable here. I know this is not the ideal situation, that we are virtually strangers forced together, but I do want you to be happy and able to relax. This is your home now too and if there is something that you do not like, I may be convinced into changing it." He spoke as they walked.

Elara smiled, "That's kind of you, but I like it all so far. Thank you for trying to make this so easy for me. So far this marriage has been much better than I thought my married life would ever be."

He looked at her slightly confused on that, so she elaborated, "If it wasn't for this law, I would have been forced to marry Ronald Weasley right after graduating Hogwarts."

"The red-headed boy that tried taking you during the ritual?"

She nodded with a grimace, "He has always been unhealthily obsessed with me and if I was ever anything less than polite to him, I would be punished."

"Well, I can see why you think marrying me is the lessor of two evils."

Elara smiled, "So far, being married to you hasn't been a hardship. I find myself actually growing fond of you." She blushed slightly at that admittance, looking away in embarrassment.

Antonin smiled as they entered the dining room and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, "I believe I am growing fond of you as well, Pchelka."

Elara smiled at his words as they sat down across from each other and began eating that evening's meal, sausage casserole. They talked quietly about Antonin's family, and how he'd decided to become a Demon Trapper.

"My father was a Demon Trapper, and so was my grandfather. I decided to follow in their footsteps, my mother was a Demon Trapper for the Ukrainian Demon Trapper's Guild. The life of Demon Trapping is hard work, you encounter and see things that are harrowing." Antonin said quietly, drinking from his glass of Firewhisky.

"Professor Rosier has said that being a Demon Trapper is dangerous, but I'm not frightened. I've always been intrigued by Demonologists, and Demon Trappers." Elara explained softly, not feeling embarrassed about telling Antonin her dream of becoming a Demon Trapper.

"It's not for the weak, but I think you'll be a good Demon Trapper. A lot of women are revered in Russia for doing the same jobs as men, my babushka was a trained psychic, and knew her words," Antonin said fondly. Elara smiled.

She felt happy here.

* * *

Hermione sat contently in the living room with a book in her hands. Malfoy Manor had a library bigger than Buckingham Palace. Many of the books were in glass cases, due to being very delicate. Draco had already explained to her that his mother owned Abraxon Winged Horses.

She'd been very intrigued when Draco had informed her that there were other Wizarding sports. Such as Gymnastics, Winged Horse Racing, and Wizarding Chess aside from Quidditch.

Crookshanks was currently asleep, after eating a dish of salmon and for a treat, was given dreamies that made him sleepy.

She felt very comfortable here.

* * *

"Professor Pomona Sprout has been chosen as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. Parents are angry that their children have been bullied constantly with no discipline being done." Scrimgeour stated to the Transfiguration professor.

Minerva nodded in understanding, ashamed of how she'd blindly followed Dumbledore.

"Gymnastics and Ballet classes will take place weekly. Ginny Weasley has been summoned to the Headmistress's office." The Minister said gravely. He felt sorry for Arthur, whose marriage had been immediately annulled considering Molly Weasley's affair.

The poor man had nearly lost everything, Dumbledore had been ordered to pay back Arthur the money that Molly had stolen from his bank account.

Ginny walked calmly to the Headmistress's office, Harry beside her with her mother, Marlene McKinnon, and James. They were given access to the office, and saw Professor Sprout there with Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Augustus Rookwood and Kingsley.

"I hope you are finally going to punish Elara Black for attacking my son?!" James snarled.

Pomona Sprout pursed her lips in annoyance. She had never liked how James Potter had behaved while at school, and now it seemed to have gotten even worse since he graduated.

"No, Lord Potter, we are not here to punish Lady Black-Dolohov for self-defence." Headmistress Sprout stated sternly, not a usual tone for the normally kind-hearted woman.

"Self-defence!?" He snarled incredulously, "She attacked my heir maliciously and gave him a concussion!"

"And he nearly strangled her to death. She will not be punished and the only reason that Heir Potter isn't being brought up on assault charges is that Lady Black-Dolohov nor her husband has filed for such." Scrimgeour spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

"We are here to discuss Mrs. Weasley-Potter's actions this last week, Lord Potter, and the only reason you are here is because she is the wife of your heir, who is underaged and cannot take responsibility for her himself." Amelia said.

"What about my Ginny? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you!?" Molly whirled to face her daughter who just shrugged, not knowing why they needed to speak to her either.

"Your daughter viciously attacked another student while in class, Miss Prewett." Everyone ignored Molly's spluttering about being addressed by her maiden name as she was still deep in denial about the annulment, "The entire class, plus the teacher, witnessed the whole thing. That combined with her behaviour this year and her earlier suspension is grounds for expulsion." Pomona spoke calmly.

Ginny turned white as a sheet, just now realizing that there could be consequences for her actions. She had never dreamed that Dumbledore could be fired, and he would never really punish Gryffindors. Everyone knew that. It was just hitting her that Dumbledore would not be there to bail her out this time.

"After consulting with the Board of Governors, and the teachers, I have no choice but to expel Ginny from Hogwarts. She may continue her education at home, and will take her OWLS, at the same time as the other fifth year students." As Pomona finished, Ginny whitened while Molly and James looked appalled.

"But I'm a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I can't be expelled!" Ginny cried distraught, she couldn't believe that Professor Pomona Sprout was expelling her.

"Someone else will replace you, Lady Potter. You will be allowed to pack your luggage, while I talk to your mother and father-in-law." Pomona replied calmly, watching as Kingsley accompanied the girl to ensure she wouldn't try anything.

"This is outrageous! My Ginny never meant to harm any students; they were just Slytherins!" Molly said incensed, desperately trying to find a way for her daughter to remain at Hogwarts.

"On the contrary, Miss Prewett. Your daughter, and her two friends are responsible for the murders of Vincent Crabbe, Flora Carrow, and Zachary Smith. They also attempted to murder Lady Elara Black-Dolohov, Lady Luna Lovegood-Lestrange and Professor Rubeus Hagrid." Scrimgeour said coldly, disgusted at her attempts of justifying the deaths of innocent students.

* * *

Ginny had numbly gone into the common room, and began packing her things, as the first, second and third year students looked on. They all looked completely disgusted with her.

 _'They haven't won, not by a long shot. I'm going to destroy Elara, even if I have to allow Abaddon to take me.'_ Ginny thought fuming and stormed from the common room.

She hadn't expected to see Ron hurrying over, and he frowned.

"What's going on, Ginny?"

Ginny thought quickly, knowing that the auror was just down the hall waiting for her, before suddenly bursting into tears and throwing herself into her brother's arms. Ron caught her with a startled expression and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Now he was worried. Ginny was not an easy crier.

"It's...I've been expelled because of Elara!" She wailed quietly, not wanting Kingsley to overhear. Hopefully he would assume she was just upset and seeking her brother for comfort. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her with that curse. I thought she was going to attack me and with this demon running around I just wanted to be prepared. I meant to stun her but said the wrong spell!" She sniffled dramatically, "Now I'm expelled and can't play quidditch and once everyone knows I was expelled from Hogwarts no one will want anything to do with me and I'll never be the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies!"

Ron struggled to think of something to get the girl to stop crying on him. He was not equipped for this kind of thing. "It's okay, Ginny. I'm sure once Elara knows that it was an accident that she will get them to unexpel you."

Ginny shook her head, "Elara hates me even though I've tried to be nice to her. It's because she's a Slytherin. They'd get us all expelled if they could. She will never try to help me. She was probably the one that suggested expulsion." She looked up at him with tears running down her devastated face.

Ron's face twisted furiously at the thought of anyone being mean to his little sister and purposely getting her expelled. "Don't worry. I'll get Elara to talk to them and explain the misunderstanding." He had a dark look on his face and Ginny knew that whatever he did to the slimy Slytherin, it was going to be painful, just like she hoped.

"It's time to go, Mrs. Weasley-Potter." Kingsley spoke as he walked closer to them, looking at the furious boy suspiciously, wondering what the girl had told him. He knew that he should have been closer, but he did not want to witness her emotional breakdown.

Ginny sniffled again and nodded to the large man with a pathetic look on her face.

"Goodbye, Ron." Ginny said quietly and followed after the Auror as Ron began planning on a way to break into Dolohov manor. He was going to make that bitch pay, for hurting Ginny and humiliating him.

He'd make her suffer.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


	20. The Black Pearl

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 ** **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.****

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 20

* * *

Elara woke up to hear someone muttering in the bedroom, she quickly got up and put on her black kimono over her black nightgown. She went to investigate, and saw it was Antonin, across the room, only in a pair of black sweatpants. He was sweating and muttering under his breath as she approached him.

"I didn't do it, I didn't kill Fabian and Gideon Prewett." Antonin murmured quietly, she gently touched his shoulder causing him to snap out of his nightmare.

"It's alright, you're safe now. You're not there anymore, Antonin." Elara whispered, her voice soothing as she felt him relax in her arms and he sighed.

Ever since his escape from Azkaban almost five months ago, he'd been used to having nightmares. He was surprised that Elara hadn't left him or killed him in his vulnerable state.

"You're not like other witches, pchelka." Antonin said quietly, Elara smiled quietly and ran her hands through his thick dark brown hair.

"You're not like other wizards, darling."

After a couple of minutes holding her husband and soothing him, she managed to coax him back to bed where he held her tightly to him as he drifted off to a more restful sleep.

* * *

Elara stayed awake after that, resting in his arms, as she thought about what had happened. She knew that Antonin suffered from nightmares, she did share a bed with him after all, but she had no idea that they could get so bad. The older wizard had looked so lost and terrified as he stared blindly, caught in his head and not aware of his surroundings.

Antonin was usually so self-assured that he boarded on being cocky. He was always confident and hard to read. Seeing him in the state that she had found him in made him seem more human and not as intimidating. It made her feel like, just maybe, she could grow to love him.

* * *

She must have drifted off sometime near early morning because she found herself waking up as arms pulled her closer to a firm, muscled chest. She hummed slightly and snuggled closer, still half asleep and being drawn to the warmth that radiated from the man holding her.

A deep chuckle brought her closer to wakefulness, "Are you going to wake up at some point today, pchelka? It seems that we have slept half the day away."

Sleepy hazel eyes opened up to glare half-heartedly at Antonin as he stared down at her in amusement. She looked like a grumpy kitten. He had to admit, waking up with her in his arms was great way to start the day. Elara usually liked her space when sleeping and never initiated physical contact. To see her accepting, even enjoying, his embrace made him hope that their marriage could one day be more than just an arrangement between them.

Elara was tempted to ignore the laughing wizard she was snuggled against and go back to sleep, but the suddenly loud rumbling of her empty stomach halted that thought in its tracks.

Antonin quickly smothered a laugh at the startled expression on the young woman's face, not wanting to risk getting hexed after such a good morning, and instead released her from his hold to sat up. "Come on, I'm sure Cyrus has food made for us in the dining room already."

He helped her up and they both quickly got dressed before he led her down to the dining room where, like promised, brunch was set out and waiting for them.

Crispy bacon, shredded hash brown, pancakes and French toast plus waffles, and even toast were on the plates with a tea set on the table with milk, honey, cream, and coffee in saucers.

"Thank you, Cyrus." Elara said gratefully, the House-Elf smiled at her as he went to perform other duties around the manor. She smiled and looked over at Antonin.

He had a pair of dark blue jeans on, and a dark sweater on that complimented his dark blue eyes. Elara smoothed down her black jeans, as she looked at him.

He looked more at peace, but she could still see the haunted look in his dark blue eyes as she tucked into the meal.

Antonin smiled then, and relaxed as they both ate in a comfortable silence. He felt comfortable around Elara, and he watched her as she finished her food.

"Something's bothering you?" Elara asked quietly, Antonin sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"I spoke to the Dark Lord two nights ago, I found out what the demon was and what it wanted. It feeds on Dark, Grey and Black magic in order to gain its strength, which causes it to go after wizards and witches that someone has bound the demon to." Antonin explained in a low voice. Elara sat there contemplating.

"How do you bind a demon to yourself?" She asked wearily, she'd read some information on binding with a demon and knew that it required human sacrifices.

"Sometimes by sacrificing a witch or wizard, or a werewolf, vampire and other magical creatures. It's also known that if the summoner has sex with the demon, then it becomes more powerful. There's been cases in America, South America, and Africa of demons seducing women and fathering children with them." Antonin said grimly, causing Elara to swallow.

"Is that why you gave me the necklace?" She asked cautiously, Antonin said nothing, but his silence was the answer that she needed.

"How do you feel about going out to a club?" He asked finally, changing the subject and Elara stared at him wearily.

"It depends on your definition of a club. What one are we talking about?" She asked curiously, very intrigued.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Pearl nightclub, pchelka?" Antonin asked amused, and Elara shook her head at his question causing the man to smile.

"It's a nightclub for wizards, witches and other magical beings to hang out, dance and drink." He explained softly, and Elara felt cheeks flush in realisation.

He was asking her out on a date.

"I... yeah. That sounds fun." She smiled at him shyly.

Antonin nodded with a smirk, "Then we will go tonight."

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, each relaxed in the others presence.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the library of her father's home, staring at a book in her lap, but not taking anything in off of the pages. She wasn't even entirely sure what book she had taken off the shelf to occupy herself with. Her mind just wouldn't settle down and let her read.

Voldemort had taken her in as soon as he heard about her divorce. He was furious that Potter had humiliated her, yet so relieved that the man could no longer hurt his only daughter. He had been planning James's death as soon as he had found out who Lily was to him because of how he treated her. At least now she was safe with him and he could put his plans for Potter on the back burner and focus on more pressing issues.

Lily didn't know what to feel about the way her marriage went. She had such high hopes when they had first started dating. James had finally started maturing and acted more gentlemanly and less bully-like. That was why she had finally decided to give him a chance during their 7th year after years of him hounding her for a date.

He was the perfect husband after they had married. He was kind, protective and very attentive. It got even better once she fell pregnant with Harry. It was after their son was born that things slowly started to change. At first, it was just him giving her less attention. That didn't bother her, they had a newborn the required constant care. She had loved how focused he was on their son.

But then Dumbledore came. He spoke about a prophecy and how he suspected that it referred to Harry. Lily had been sceptical. She had never paid much attention to divination, knowing that most of it was fake. James bought in to it immediately, mostly because Dumbledore seemed so convinced.

Lily had spoken to James about her doubts, and that started their first ever argument. James had been incensed that she didn't automatically believe in it like he did and that she was doubting Dumbledore. She was angry that her husband was dismissing her concerns because of their old Headmaster.

That was the first time James had struck her. He had immediately apologized, claiming that the war was getting to him and that it would never happen again. Lily had forgiven him, knowing that the war really was stressing him out. But that had been the end to Lily's happy fantasy about their marriage.

It had slowly gotten worse and worse from there, until that fateful Halloween night when the Dark Lord had attacked, and she went into early labour. James had been worried for her, or at least he had seemed like it when she had to be taken to St. Mungo's. She had nearly lost her little girl as she struggled through the difficult labour, but Elara had been born a beautiful squalling mess.

When she had been handed her daughter soon after, she had fallen in love with her immediately, just like she had with Harry. James had refused to touch the newborn, claiming her to be a curse in their house and fated to be a Dark witch because she was born on Halloween.

The red-head knew that right then and there had been the true end to their happy life. Lily refused to give up her youngest child. James was disgusted by the little girl that had done nothing to warrant his behaviour. It had not been Elara's fault that Lily had been put in early labour, but James wouldn't hear of it. It got worse when Dumbledore agreed with the him.

Now, she was divorced and most of their world thought she was a disgrace because of it. To top it all off, she had been checked out at St. Mungo's before the divorce to see about having more children and found out that Elara's difficult birth had rendered her unable to have any more children. That had been James's official reason to divorce her and because of this new law, nobody thought twice about it.

She was happy though. She didn't mind being looked down on because now she didn't have to put up with being smacked around. She just wished that Harry hadn't taken after his father like he had. She missed the little boy that he used to be.

Before Dumbledore and James had poisoned his mind, Harry had been a lovely, happy little boy who liked spending time with his little sister, but that had stopped.

She couldn't help but feel saddened but would support her daughter no matter what other people of her. She no longer cared what others thought of Elara; she was going to defend her family.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

Antonin got changed into a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt under a black and red checked shirt, when he saw Elara come out of the bedroom.

Her dark strawberry blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders and reached nearly to her back. The black and red floral dress she was wearing emphasised her slender but voluptuous figure.

Antonin tried to control himself, as he saw she was wearing black tights that showed off her long, lean legs and he growled quietly.

"Ready, Elara?" He asked with a heavy-lidded glaze. Elara nodded, and he could smell her shampoo and conditioner from where he stood a few feet away. She looked beautiful, and he had to work hard to control himself.

"I'm ready, Antonin." She said softly, and he smiled before saying goodbye to Cyrus who was reading the evening Daily Prophet with a cup of tea.

They then disapparated and arrived outside a nightclub. Elara saw the sign over the club in italic writing.

 _'The Black Pearl Nightclub.'_

She walked beside Antonin and heard a few men wolf whistling at her. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment but controlled herself. They were let in, and Elara saw a lot of familiar people dancing or talking in the nightclub. Music was thumping and pulsing around them.

"Antonin, I'm glad you and your lovely wife made it!" A voice said happily, and they turned around to see it was Rabastan Lestrange with Luna at his side.

"Bas, you sneaky bastard! I thought your grandfather said that you were trying to reclaim Rodolphus family seat in the Wizengamot?" Antonin asked surprised, as he looked at him.

Rabastan shook his head silently and held Luna tightly.

"I'd never betray Dolph like that, fuck what Grandfather thinks. He's the reason Dolph was married to Bellatrix in the first place, crazy bat she is." Rabastan said sourly.

Antonin winced inwardly for his best friend. Rabastan had never forgiven Rudolph Lestrange for not letting him marry Andromeda Black, the woman he had loved.

And who had betrayed him by making him the laughing stock in the pure-blood circles when Andromeda had run off with Ted Tonks. She'd been already married all but in name to Rabastan, but that hadn't mattered to her.

Antonin hated the judgemental bitch, and for how she treated Bellatrix Black. Azkaban had left its mark on Bellatrix, and Elara looked at him with a confused expression.

"Rabastan and Andromeda were going to get married, but she was cheating on him with Ted Tonks. There's rumours that Nymphadora is actually his, since Metamorphosis runs in the Lestrange family," Antonin explained quietly.

Elara felt horrified, and looked at Rabastan who was talking to Luna, as Rodolphus and Leanne joined them.

How could Andromeda do that to him?

Elara could never understand cheating on someone, but she was a naturally loyal person so doing such things would never even cross her mind. She couldn't imagine Andromeda betraying someone like that but, then again, she didn't know her when she was younger. Maybe she had changed?

"Do you want a drink?" Antonin leaned close to ask, to be heard above the noise of the club.

Elara had to suppress a shiver as his breath ghosted over her ear and she looked at him, surprised, "I'm underage."

Antonin smirked, "You are married and so considered an adult. You may drink to your heart's content, well, within reason of course."

Elara giggled, "I don't care much for alcohol. I don't like how it clouds my mind, but one drink couldn't hurt. What do they have?"

"How about I go pick something that I think you'll like and you try it? If you don't like it, I'll get something else." He suggested.

"Okay." She smiled at him and he gestured for her to stay with the other four as he walked off.

"Enjoying the weekend?" Luna slid up to her and questioned in her usual dreamy tone.

"I know I am." Leanne smiled widely as she joined them, leaving her husband to talk with his brother.

Elara snorted delicately. Of course, Leanne was enjoying herself. She had a thing for dark and dangerous men and if the Lestranges were one thing, it was dangerous. The brothers seemed to just give off this don't-fuck-with-me, vibe. Elara was happy for her friends though. Both looked content with their marriages and Elara knew they were well looked after.

"It has been interesting. A lot better than being stuck in school all year." She answered with a smile, "Antonin has taken good care of me."

"I'm glad." Luna gave a beautiful smile, looking up at Rabastan as he walked up and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, his brother mirroring him with Leanne.

Antonin returned then with a firewhiskey in one hand and an oddly colourful drink in the other. Elara had never seen anything like it. It was a mix of bright blues and purple and seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

He handed her the drink and she watched the colors swirl around each other, almost mesmerized.

"It's a Pearl Special. The Black Pearl is the only place that has them." He explained to her questioning look.

With a shrug, Elara brought the glass up and took a sip, somehow not surprised by its sweet, almost sugary flavour.

"Like it?" Antonin asked curiously, Elara smiled and nodded as she sipped from the glass and enjoyed her drink. This was better than Cherry Coke, although she had a soft spot for Dr Pepper.

"It's sugary but isn't hurting my teeth, I like it." Elara said impressed and continued sipping from the glass.

Antonin smiled, and sat down next to her as they watched the people around them in the club. It had a pleasant atmosphere, and she enjoyed being here. In the corner of the club, she saw Neville and Hannah were having drinks.

Draco and Hermione walked towards them, looking happy. Hermione was holding a glass of firewhisky herself, as she offered the group a smile and nodded at Antonin.

The two had decided to be civil for Elara's sake, and Antonin admired her fierceness.

"There's Professor Dolohov with Thorfinn Rowle, Fenrir Greyback, Hela, Regulus and Freyja Black. Blimey, even Sirius and Caroline are here." Leanne said amazed, and they saw their professor who happened to be Elara's sister-in-law.

Elara smiled and enjoyed herself as she let Antonin wrap an arm around her. She leaned comfortably against him.

* * *

Ron had managed to break into Dolohov manor by using a blood ward breaking jinx, that James had taught him. He silently entered the manor and laid in wait for Elara and her husband to arrive.

He was going to make sure that she suffered, she was supposed to be his bloody wife, not Dolohov's wife.

Elara would know her place.

* * *

Antonin had been watching his friends dance, and saw that Elara was watching as well with a wistful expression on her face. He offered her his left hand, and before she could move, they were on dance floor next to their friends and family.

Elara laughed shyly and leaned into him as they danced. She felt safe with Antonin. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her and would keep her safe.

They danced until her feet hurt because of the high heels, and she put them in her handbag before taking out a pair of black leather ballet flats.

People were talking, laughing and dancing until the clock chimed 1: AM. A few people left as they had to go back to Hogwarts on Tuesday morning.

Antonin and Elara were saying goodbye, when they heard loud shouts and looked to see Aurors hurling curses, jinxes and the Unforgivable curses at them.

"Avada Kedavra!" A female voice screamed enraged, and Elara just barely avoided being hit with the killing curse as people tried to find cover.

"What the hell is going on?!" Someone shouted alarmed, Antonin casted a non-verbal Protego over everyone, including Elara.

"It looks like Dumbledore's Aurors are trying to arrest us!" Rodolphus shouted grimly, sending a stinging hex at a Hestia Jones, who screamed in pain.

Elara ducked down next to Luna as Antonin stood over her protectively. She watched the chaos with wide eyes. Surely this was illegal? Dumbledore did not have the authority to dispatch auror's on a raid and she didn't think that the Minister would approve of this. Surely these auror risked losing their jobs, at the least, for attacking people for no reason!? They were also throwing around unforgivables like candy and Elara knew for a fact that no one, not even his wizards, had leave to use these curses. They were called unforgivables for a reason. The use of them was supposed to be a one-way ticket straight to Azkaban. Why weren't people being punished for their use of them?

"I'll never understand how these people can claim to be light wizards yet can use some of the Darkest magics without batting an eye." Luna stated in a tight voice, her face pale with fright. Elara could barely hear her friend over the noise, only being able to because the blond was right by her ear.

Suddenly Elara heard Antonin grunt in pain as an overpowered blasting curse hit his shield charm, causing it to fail and a cutting curse sliced deeply into his wand arm.

"Antonin!" She gasped with worry, seeing blood running down his arm.

Her worry didn't last long before she was distracted by pain that nearly blinded her. She hit the floor with a shrill scream and withered around in agony, immediately recognizing the cruciatus that was being used on her.

"Got you now bitch! You'll pay for hurting my son." She wasn't sure how she had heard him speak over the noise of her own screams, but there was no mistaking the voice of James Potter.

"Elara!" Luna screamed, whipping around with her wand up to defend her friend while Antonin looked over, horrified at seeing his wife under such a curse.

Luna aimed at the Potter Lord and yelled, "Depulso!"

James was blasted off his feet and sent flying back, taking out quite a few people with him, both other Aurors and fleeing club-goers.

Elara was left gasping for breath and shaking uncontrollably on the floor with tears streaming down her now pale cheeks, but she was aware enough to be worried for her blond friend. If this was a sanctioned Auror raid, Luna could be in huge trouble for attacking an on-duty auror.

"Elara." A hand was pressed to her cheek and her head was turned to look up in the worried eyes of her husband. Antonin looked both infuriated and devastated in equal measure, causing Elara to fight through the after effects of the curse to reassure him that she was fine.

"We need to get out of here." She rasped through a scream-torn throat and carefully sat up with the help of the Russian wizard.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


	21. No Mercy

**Summary:** Shunned by her parents and older brother for almost her entire life, due to the circumstances of her birth. Elara Potter is used to being unwanted, when she is dragged into an old pure-blood marriage law and married to an infamous Russian Death Eater. Co – Written with silentnight00. Rated M. Antonin/OC, Draco/Hermione, Luna/Rabastan, Evan/Daphne, Astoria/Theo and various other pairings. Dumbledore bashing, James Potter bashing and Ron Weasley bashing.

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did then Sirius would be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be with Ron. J.K. Rowling has that privilege of owning the stories.**

 **Warning: This chapter has a scene of attempted sexual assault, if that makes you uncomfortable then scroll down.**

 **Italics is for Parseltongue, Occlumency and Legilimency.**

 **Co – Writer: silentnight00.**

 **Beta:** **LoverofHPBooks.**

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter 21

* * *

Antonin nodded and helped her stand up, as many of the club-goers fled to avoid being arrested by the aurors. They carefully manoeuvred the club to avoid being caught, when all of a sudden he dove out of the way off a Crucio curse being sent his way.

"DIE, YOU DEATH EATER MURDERER! THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR MASTER!" Hestia screamed fuming, and started firing curses at him, plus the others.

"Split up!" Rodolphus shouted urgently, all of them broke up in pairs and went off in opposite directions to Disapparate to their homes.

Antonin grabbed Elara's hand, and she held it back tightly as they fled from the club. They arrived outside the manor, and Elara helped keep Antonin up as he suddenly grimaced in pain.

Bloody hell, that cutting curse hurt like hell.

"Come on, I'll get some Murtlap Essence and Cyrus to help heal your wounds." Elara said softly, and they hurried into the hallway of the manor.

Antonin was about to say something, when he sensed a dark energy around the room, and saw a figure turn around.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Elara watched in horror as Antonin was hit with the Unforgivable curse, she heard him shout in pain. She ran over, and casted a non-verbal Protego shield charm over the two of them.

"Expulso!" A furious voice shouted, and she saw to her shock that it was Ron who was hurling the curses at them.

His eyes were manic and deranged.

"You belong to me, Elara!" Ron said harshly, and she saw his eyes flash dark crimson red briefly.

Was he possessed?

Before she could cast a defensive charm, he pinned her to the wall and he began to speak again, but this time it wasn't Ron's voice. It was a seductive, yet cold voice and she watched in horror as a dark shadowy smoke began coming out of Ron's mouth.

"Who are you?" Elara asked in a surprisingly steady voice, trying not to show fear in front of this demon whose body was coming out from Ron's mouth.

"I think you know who I am, Elara Dorea Potter Black Gaunt Dolohov! Your husband is the one who discovered what I was, after his pathetic grandfather encountered me." The man said darkly, he kicked Antonin in the side harshly.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed protectively, not wanting to see Antonin get hurt by this terrifying demon.

Ron smirked at her.

"Or what Elara? Your father promised me that I could have you, after I killed your husband. James doesn't want a Death Eater for a son-in-law." Ron said smugly, he was inhaling her neck and Abaddon hadn't noticed that Antonin was stirring awake.

He slid his hand over her left breast, and she kicked him in the crutch. Ron yelled in pain while Abaddon looked up from where he had been tying up Antonin.

"You bitch!" Ron yelled furious, and backhanded her across the face, causing her to hit her head on the corner of the oak dining table.

* * *

Abaddon hungrily looked over the unconscious body of his enemy's granddaughter and sneered at the Weasley boy mentally. Did he really think that he'd let him claim the girl? He had another thing coming.

She was a perfect vessel, young and fertile for his future child to enter the world.

"It's a shame you're my enemy, Elara. You'd give me many healthy sons, and you're beautiful like your paternal grandmother Euphemia, she willingly took me." Abaddon explained smugly, he began placing light kisses on her face, and he could smell her magic.

"Get away from my wife, Weasley!" Antonin snarled viciously.

Before Ron could do anything, or before Antonin could pounce on him, Elara blasted at him by using wandless magic on the man. Her dress was pulled down, exposing her bra.

Taking advantage, Antonin lunged at Ron and began beating him viciously as Elara collapsed on the floor.

She felt dirty, used.

She quickly pulled up her dress, trying to ignore the humiliation she had just endured as she watched her husband beating the boy. She had never seen Antonin so vicious and she thought that she should be frightened by this show of violence, but she only felt protected as it was in her defence.

With one last punch, Antonin let go of the red headed boy, who was unconscious and covered in blood on the floor with no sign of possession any longer. He quickly bound him in conjured ropes and hurried to his wife's side.

Elara was still huddled on the floor, her hands tightly holding onto the top of her dress, blood was slowly trickling down the side of her face and her cheek was starting to bruise. Antonin gathered her into his arms, calling for Cyrus to watch the unconscious boy on the floor, and quickly carried her out of the room.

Elara clutched tightly to his neck and he couldn't tell if she was shaking from the cruciatus still, or the shock of what had just happened. Perhaps it was both. He just held her tighter as he made his way to their bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and carefully examined the bleeding gash on her temple where she had hit the table. He kept his face calm as he gently cleaned the wound before healing it, not wanting to scare the still shaking girl, but inside he was furious. How had the boy gotten into his manner? It should have been impossible. Not to mention her own father torturing her again! And this time he had been right there beside her and still couldn't protect her. This couldn't keep happening.

"I need to call the Aurors about this." He spoke softly.

"But what about the club? The Aurors were there and trying to arrest everyone. Wouldn't they just arrest you if you called?" Her voice was a bit shaky, but she managed to speak clearly as she looked up at him worriedly.

"That could not have possibly been a ministry sanctioned raid. Only Dumbledore's lackeys had been involved, for one, and two, they were using Unforgivables in the open. The ministry would never give anyone, not even an auror, leave to use those curses." He reassured her. "If it will make you more comfortable, I can call for Sirius to be here first." He suggested, knowing that she would feel safer with her adopted father being there.

Elara gave him a watery smile and nodded, a grateful look on her face.

Antonin kissed her forehead gently, and sent his patronus to Sirius, asking him to come here with the aurors. He sat by Elara and wrapped an arm around her protectively, as she leaned into him.

* * *

Sirius was furious, he rushed to Dolohov manor with Remus, Dorea, Amelia Bones, Lily and Kingsley. Antonin let them in, he looked bruised and he had a bandage wrapped around his upper left forearm while Elara had a blanket wrapped around herself, and there was a recently healed gash on the left side of her forehead.

She also had a bruised cheek.

"What happened, Ellie and Antonin?" Lily asked horrified, she saw Ron lying unconscious on the floor and looking battered.

"Ron broke into the manor, he was waiting for us and used the Crucio curse on Antonin. He tried to force himself on me, but I used wandless magic to push him away." Elara said quietly.

A healer quietly came over, while Antonin was taken to be questioned by Kingsley and Sirius.

"Lady Potter Black Dolohov, I need to do a physical exam to make sure you're alright." The woman said gently, Elara nodded and followed her with her mother and grandmother.

* * *

Elara had put on a hospital gown and sat on the medical table as she looked nervously at the healer who smiled reassuringly.

"He didn't rape me, he just touched my breasts and licked at my neck here." Elara said quietly, still feeling humiliated about what had happened.

No doubt, Molly Weasley would blame her.

She wiped her eyes, wishing that her mother and grandmother were here but they couldn't come in yet.

Anna nodded in understanding.

"Did he do anything else, touch you anywhere else?" She asked gently, Elara shook her head. Anna nodded, and took swabs, she was gentle and allowed her two female relatives to be in the room.

* * *

Abaddon was furious, he'd been so close to taking Elara but that husband of hers, Dolohov had interfered with his plan.

She'd been ripe for the taking.

He went to visit Ginny and found her in the bedroom that she shared with her husband, Harry who was meeting with Dumbledore. He entered the house, and Ginny looked up at his approach.

He took a moment to appreciate the nightgown she wore, it was black with light silver lace in the front.

"You know what I want, Ginevra." He said seductively, trailing his hand over her face, her neck and then her chest.

"My body?"

Abaddon grinned at her, and started kissing her, feeling her wrap her slim arms around him. Soon, he'd bring down the wizards and witches who'd imprisoned him.

* * *

Antonin hated being away from Elara, but he had to give his statement to Kingsley and Sirius. The Lord Black looked visibly angered, and only calmed down when Caroline squeezed his hand.

"I should have killed him when the All Hallow's Eve Ritual was being held. He tried to hurt Elara then, and he's tried to force himself on her before." he said bitterly, feeling responsible.

He should have killed Ron when he had the chance.

"Don't blame yourself. There were other things going on at the time, and I doubt you wanted Elara's first real meeting with you to be shadowed by you killing someone, in her defence or not." Sirius sighed, running a hand over his face, fighting back the urge to go on a rampage. Why did these things keep happening to his daughter? It wasn't fair.

"True." Antonin sighed. "If we are done here, I'd really like to get back to my wife. I need to see that she is safe for myself. I'll invite you back tomorrow to see her, Lord Black, but I can't imagine she wants to be crowded right now."

Sirius conceded the point, though it was clear that he did not like it.

Antonin just wanted everyone out of his manor, so he could activate the emergency wards. They usually didn't get activated unless the manor was under attack, but with Weasley managing to break in he wasn't taking any chances. Once activated, the emergency wards would kill anyone that managed to get into the manor that wasn't keyed into them, which he had made sure Elara was when they had first gotten there.

After saying goodbye to the auror's, Antonin made his way up to the master bedroom where Elara was huddled on the bed, wrapped tightly in the blankets, and firmly in the arms of her mother and grandmother. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face pale as she stared rather blankly at the wall. It was a worrying site.

"The others are getting ready to leave. Once everyone is gone, I will be activating the emergency wards, so we can get some sleep without having to worry. You are more than welcome to come back in the morning. I will floo to let you know when we are ready for you." he spoke quietly, barely glancing at the older women, unable to look away from Elara's still slightly bruised face.

"Of course." Dorea spoke softly, "We will let you both get some rest."

Lily hugged her daughter tightly, "We will be back in the morning, sweetie. Antonin will look after you." The look in her poisonous green eyes had a very clear 'Or else' in them.

Antonin nodded to acknowledge the silent threat and moved to take their place as they vacated the large bed.

The two women left quietly, shutting the door behind them, and Antonin pulled the unresponsive witch into his arms. He held her tightly to him as she buried her face into his firm chest. Neither of them spoke, and as soon as Antonin felt the last magical signature leave the manor, he activated the emergency wards, relaxing slightly once they were firmly up.

"It's alright, I've got you. I'm not going to let Ron or anyone else hurt you, Elara." He whispered comfortingly, Elara said nothing, but her grip tightened on him slightly.

"I'm tired of being a victim, Antonin. I want to learn how to protect myself, and not be so weak." Elara said finally, her green eyes determined.

Antonin nodded and squeezed her hand tightly, he would teach her Martial and defensive magic. He was proud of her, and he held her tightly against his chest.

"We'll begin in the morning. I won't let him hurt you." He said fiercely, holding her snug against him.

* * *

If there was truly a crime that the wizards and witches despised, it was sexual assault. Such a crime could see the guilty party immediately pushed through the veil or given the Dementor's Kiss. Ron Weasley had been taken to an interview room, Molly Weasley had insisted on being in the room with her son. Ron's face was badly bruised, and he had cuts on his left jaw.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you are being interviewed by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Druella Lupin." Kingsley stated, his voice hard.

Ron glared at him angrily, his blue eyes flashing red with anger. Didn't any of these people realise that Elara was being seduced by Dolohov?

"My son is the victim here, Kingsley. Antonin Dolohov nearly killed him!" Molly said outraged, her face turning dark red with anger.

"Miss Prewett please be quiet, you are allowed to be in the room but not permitted to speak." Tonks reprimanded harshly, Molly turning practically red in the face but quietened.

"Lord Weasley, why did you break into the Dolohov Manor tonight?" Kingsley asked calmly, his eyes never leaving the young man's face. Ron glowered in return.

"I was going to make Elara see reason, she was being unfair to Ginny. It was an accident, Ginny didn't mean to hurt her. She caused my sister to be expelled!" Ron yelled angrily, finally fed up.

"Lord Weasley, you attempted to sexually assault Lady Potter Black Dolohov." Tonks said calmly, but inwardly she was seething with anger at what he had tried to do to her cousin.

Ron shrugged, and Molly interrupted once again. She'd clearly not listened to the warning, about talking.

"Elara is a temptress, she seduced my son! She's just like her mother, a whore who'll spread her legs for any Dark Wizard that pays her attention. Dumbledore was right about her, she's evil!" Molly ranted infuriated.

"Miss Prewett, one more outburst from you and you will be expelled from the room! You are to remain silent throughout this process." Kingsley snapped, tired of the woman already.

Molly seethed in anger, but quieted down, even as Ron's face flushed red.

"Don't speak to my Mum that way!" The red head snapped.

Tonks' eyes narrowed at the boy in warning, "You are being interrogated at the moment, Lord Weasley. You do not get the luxury of demanding anything of us."

"Now, let's try this again. You attempted to sexually assault Lady Potter Black Dolohov. Do you deny this?" Kingsley spoke in a barely contained tone.

Now if it was nearly anyone else but Ronald Weasley, they most likely would have denied the claim and demanded a lawyer. But Ron had never paid much attention when being taught the laws and rights of a citizen of Wizarding Britain. He never thought he would need to know it since he was best friends with the Potter Heir and had Dumbledore on his side. He was under the belief that Dumbledore was above the law and that the Potters, being famous, could get him out of any type of trouble without issue. He was clearly deluded.

Ron snorted, half amused, half derisive. "She was supposed to be mine. She had been promised to me since we were children. I was just taking what rightfully belonged to me. She's a dark witch, no better than a feral beast. She's lucky that I even showed such interest in her and should be grovelling at my feet, where she belongs."

The room was dead silent after that left his mouth. Tonks had to lock her entire body down to prevent herself from leaping across the table to strangle the boy with her bare hands. How dare this deluded, evil, crazy child call her cousin a feral beast! He acted like Elara should have just rolled over and let him have her just because he thought she was dark. He made it seem like dark witches and wizards shouldn't have any rights in the magical world so that "Good Light wizards" could do as they pleased with them.

"We will take that as a confession." Kingsley's face was like stone as he spoke with a tightly controlled voice. This kid needed a mind healer. No normal wizard thought the way he did.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you are under arrest for the attempted rape of Lady Elara Dorea Potter Black Dolohov. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Lord Antonin Dolohov," Tonks declared coldly, seeing Molly pale in horror.

"Now wait just a minute, you can't arrest my son! He was just upset about Elara not being kind to Ginny!" Molly said desperately, as Moody and Dawlish grabbed Ron.

"Your son will be taken to the cells, to await his trial." Kingsley said sternly to Molly, who blanched.

* * *

Elara couldn't sleep and turned around to see that Antonin was gone, she frowned and got up. She quickly got her kimono dressing gown and went in search of her husband.

"Antonin?" She asked quietly, and that was when she heard something in the study. She cautiously entered and saw Antonin shirtless with a glass of fire whisky. He looked lost in thought, and she wordlessly sat down beside him.

"You should be sleeping, Elara." He said quietly. He set his glass down and wrapped an around her protectively. She sighed and leaned into him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to tell you something," She replied, Antonin looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked wearily, not sure if he liked the tone of her voice and held her closely to him.

"When Ron was touching me, his eyes flashed red. And he felt different, like I sensed darkness around him." She explained quietly, Antonin felt his blood go cold.

"Fuck." He said darkly, knowing what she was implying.

Ron had bonded with Abaddon.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


End file.
